Let Me Love You
by BrittzandTana
Summary: Emily's just moved back to Rosewood after going to Philly for college for four years. When she moves back, she meets four girls that she never met in high school, even though they'd all been in the same year. One of those girls is about to change her life. EMISON! EMILY/ALISON! ALWAYS ENDGAME :) M for mild sex scenes. Totally AU, not canon at all!
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Omg I feel so far out of my comfort zone! For those of you who don't know me, HELLO! For those of you who do know me, you're probably like "what the hell is she doing writing a PLL fanfiction?". I've been watching PLL off and on for a while, but I've always written for Glee because all of my ships were over there. However lately I realized that I kind of like... LOVE Emison. I finally caught up with PLL and I'm rewatching old episodes, and now here I am, with my first Pretty Little Liars fanfic :)**

**For those new to my stories...**

**Flashbacks/Thoughts are in italic.**

**Texts/Emails are in bold.**

**This is all 3rd person point of view, but it's not omniscient. The story changes between who the 3rd person is centered on and will be divided by italics like.. Mostly they will be Alison and Emily. So _AAA_ means starting focusing on Alison, and _EEE_ means starting focusing on Emily. S for Spencer, H for Hanna, AR for Aria, if they get a part :)**

**Just one more final note... I will try to update as regularly as possible, but I have 2 other stories going as well... I give shoutouts every 50 reviews... 50th reviewer gets a shoutout, 100th... etc etc. Lastly, I am 5 chapters ahead at any given moment, so while I do take suggestions for the story, it may not always work out.**

**Let's get this party started!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Emily never thought that she would move back to Rosewood. She could barely remember it, honestly. At twenty-two years old, it had been five years since she'd been there. She'd done her best to block out all of the memories from there.

She hadn't had many friends when she lived in Rosewood. She was the shy girl who anchored for the swim team, and rightfully so. She'd been the fastest on the team by far, which is what got her into a preppy swim school in Philadelphia. During the four years that she lived there, her life hadn't gotten recognizably better, but she had at least dated again. She'd dated a girl named Maya before she left Rosewood, and then in Philly, she'd dated a girl named Paige.

Emily was gay, but it was hard to find gay girls that she actually liked. She'd met some other in Philly, but none of them ever really appealed to her. And after she and Paige broke up, she wasn't sure that she would ever find someone who she would really love forever.

But now she was back in Rosewood, the place where she had grown up. She had no idea what to expect. Her mom still lived in the same place that they'd always lived in, and her dad was back overseas fighting for the US. Luckily, though, Emily was moving into her own apartment. She had worked a lot while she was in school, saving up for when she moved out of the dorms. Now that she was back in Rosewood, though, she would need to find a better job somewhere. She was considering the Grill, which she remembered used to be one of the few interesting places in the small town.

It was early Monday morning, and she was lugging boxes from her car up to her apartment in the tall apartment building. It was annoying to do it by herself, but she didn't really want her mom to help her. She'd been insisting to her mom regularly that she could take care of herself, but her mom still believed that she needed to guide Emily through every turn and every stop light.

Which meant that here she was, lifting boxes. Luckily, there was at least an elevator in the building. She was on her third to last box when she finally met someone in the building. She'd begun to think that it was full of a bunch of old people who never came out, since the place had been silent the whole time she'd been there.

Emily set down the heavy box with a groan, as the elevator started heading up. When it stopped, she quickly drug the box to her apartment and left it there as she headed back to the elevator. When the doors opened, she saw someone else already in it.

She was short, with dark hair and a great sense of style. Emily didn't say anything, because she'd always been a little shy, as she stepped into the elevator next to her. "Are you new?" the other girl asked.

"Um, yeah," Emily answered, glancing at the dark haired girl.

"I'm Aria," Aria told her, smiling and extending a hand.

"Emily," Emily answered, shaking the hand.

"Did you just move in?"

"Still moving in, actually. My last two boxes are in my car," Emily replied with a shrug.

"Oh, do you need a hand?" Aria asked.

Emily shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. And it looks like you're going out anyway, and I'd rather not take up your time."

"No, it's fine. I'm just going to the Grill with some friends. They won't miss me if I'm a few minutes late," Aria insisted, smiling. Emily gave her a smile as the elevator came to a stop, and led the shorter girl back to her car. "So, Emily, where are you from?"

"I moved from Philadelphia, but I actually used to live here," Emily admitted.

Aria gave her a curious look. "Yeah? Did you go to Rosewood High?" They both picked up one of the last boxes and Emily closed the back of her car, locking it.

"Yep. Almost five years ago," Emily replied.

"We would've been in the same year then. Funny, I don't remember ever seeing you," Aria admitted as they headed back to the elevator.

"Yeah, most people probably don't," Emily muttered with a shrug. "I kind of stayed in the background. I've never really been a very outgoing person."

Aria just gave her a nod. "I probably would've been pretty behind the scenes through high school, too, but my friend Alison didn't really allow it."

"What do you mean?"

"She loves attention, and I'm one of her best friends. We all got a lot of attention throughout high school, I guess," Aria explained. "I have to admit, though, those were a pretty great set of years."

Emily just nodded. She watched the floor number change until it reached six, which was her floor. The doors slid open and the two girls stepped out and headed down the hall to Emily's apartment. "You can just set that box on top of that one," Emily told Aria, nodding toward another box.

"Alright," Aria answered, setting the box down. "Your apartments kind of big for one person. Or is there more than one person living here?"

Aria gave Emily a knowing smile, like she was trying to find out if Emily was single or not. Emily gave her a sad smile. "Nope, just me. If there was anyone else moving in here, you can bet that they would've been helping me with all of these boxes."

Aria laughed and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well, if you ever need anything, my apartment is one floor up, A14."

"Thanks," Emily said with a smile. "Thanks for the help, and sorry for holding you up."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Aria insisted. "I'll see you around. It was nice to meet you, Emily."

"Yeah, you too," Emily replied. Aria gave her a wave and a smile and turned back toward the elevator. Emily closed her apartment door, smiling to herself. It was nice to already know someone in the building. Aria seemed friendly enough.

Turning, she spotted all of the boxes she had piled up now. "Well, looks like I've got my work cut out for me."

_AAA_

"Alison?" Aria asked, snapping her fingers in front of the blonde's face. Alison blinked and looked up.

"What?" she snapped.

"You were all zoned out again," Spencer replied, giving her a weird look. Alison shook her head.

"I have a lot on my mind," she lied. Or, maybe it really wasn't a lie. She'd been feeling really conflicted lately. Her last relationship hadn't slowly died off like the previous ones, instead it had crashed and burned very suddenly. She hadn't explained it to the girls, they might judge her, and they definitely wouldn't understand. There was just something very unappealing about guys to Alison lately.

"Well, we were trying to ask you if you're still up for the mall later?" Aria asked. "I don't know about Hanna and Spencer, but after working so much last week, I'd like to spend my day off spending some of the money I've been working so hard to get."

"Yeah, same here," Hanna agreed. "My credit card has been whining all weekend. Ugh, working on the weekends. Just one of the perks of managing a clothing store, huh?"

"Try being in law school _and_ working all week," Spencer muttered, dropping her head in her hands.

"Yeah, I can do the mall later," Alison finally answered. "I'll just have to stop by my apartment first. I was working all morning, and I need to go grab a shower."

Alison worked at the Grill, so working wasn't much trouble for her. She just took people's orders and brought them out when they were ready. It wasn't the high class life that she'd once dreamt for herself, but it was better than living in a dumpster. And at least she had all her best friends still in the same town as her, right?

She just felt so conflicted, and alone, even if her friends were always there. Not to mention the fact that Aria lived in the same apartment building as her. Lucky for that bitch though, Aria wasn't living all alone like Ali was. She had a boyfriend that she'd been dating for a year, Jake. He was a couple years older than her, but Alison had honestly approved of him the first time she met him. He was really protective over Aria, and that was important. Although Ali could come off as a bitch sometimes, she really did care about her friends and their wellbeing. Any decent person would.

"Ali? Are you okay? Are you sure you want to come to the mall? You keep zoning out," Hanna said suspiciously, knocking Alison out of her daze.

"No, I'm fine. I think I'm just going to head back home real quick. I'll meet you all at the mall later," she promised, standing from her seat. "Don't have too much fun without me!"

"As if," Spencer answered sarcastically, laughing. Alison flashed them all her best smile and then turned and headed out of the Grill. She was pretty sure that her best friends could read through her fake smile, but they didn't stop her as she walked out of the Grill. Maybe they just understood that she was going through something rough. At least Alison's last breakup was relatively recent, and she could blame her weird behavior on that without it being weird.

Her autopilot got her into her car and down to the apartment building. As she drove toward her normal parking space, she noticed that it was already filled. She frowned. This apartment building worked like clockwork. Besides her and Aria, everyone came and went on regular schedules. If Alison camped out in front of the place, she could call exactly when who was walking in there. Along with that, _everyone_ parked in their normal parking places. They weren't assigned or anything, but it was just an unspoken rule. This car was not only in her spot, but it was also one that she'd never seen before.

A little annoyed now, she parked in the empty spot next to it and climbed out of her car. She briefly considered somehow vandalizing the car that stole her spot, but decided that the idea was much too "high school Ali". She was trying to grow out of her previously devilish self.

She strutted into the apartment building and headed straight for the elevator. Once inside, she pressed the button with the number six on it, her floor.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The blonde stepped out, and ran right into someone. She heard something fell on the floor and she blinked. "Ugh," she grumbled, "can't you watch where you're going?"

Blinking again, she noticed that the girl was crouched down, picking up the stuff that Alison had made her drop. "I'm so sorry," the brunette muttered, standing again as soon as she had gathered up the papers she had.

Alison blinked as soon as she saw the girl's face. She was beautiful, and that was barely enough to describe how amazing this girl looked.

"Really, I'm so sorry. I've only seen one other person walking around here all day, so I wasn't really expecting anyone to be in there and—" the girl rambled.

Alison shook her head quickly. "No, I'm sorry, that was totally my bad. I was kind of zoned out, on autopilot. You're right, no one is up and around up here around this time. Wasn't expecting you to be there. Sorry."

"It's fine," the girl replied with a shake of her head.

They both stood there silently for a moment, before Alison got a hold of herself and stepped to the side. "Well, sorry again," she said, her voice shaky all of the sudden. The brunette nodded, and they went their separate ways. Alison tried her best not to glance back at the girl, but she couldn't help it. She got a glimpse of chocolate colored eyes looking back at her before the doors slid shut.

Sighing, Ali made her way to her apartment. Once inside, she dropped her purse and immediately started to strip of her clothing. One of the perks of living alone. She turned on the hot water in her shower and stepped inside.

She couldn't stop visualizing that brunette. Was she knew? Was that her car in the parking lot, in Ali's spot? Was her apartment on this floor? Had she bought the apartment that was just across the hall from Ali's? What was her name? Would Ali ever see her again?

_Stop. Stop. Stop. She's just some random girl that you ran into by the elevator. For all you know, she's some solicitor that was trying to sell shit._

Alison sighed. It was just something about that beautiful girl. People rarely caught her attention, but _that _girl had. Why? Alison wished that she knew.

* * *

**I wish I could say that the chapters will get longer, but I can't promise that...  
**

**Like it? Love it? Want to read more? PLEASE let me know in a review! I would REALLY appreciate it! First chapters always scare me when I post them, because I hate not knowing if people like the story. Please give me your honest opinions :) If reviewing isn't your think, feel free to PM me :) Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :) If you tweet me that you read this, I'll follow you back :)**

**1) I apologize for my long A/N up there ^^^^^^^^ Usually I make those short and just put a lot of stuff down here, but I had all of the pre-story stuff to put up there.**

**2) Please give me your thoughts on Alison? I haven't been reading PLL fanfic for more than two days lol... but from what I saw, everyone just kind of makes their own Alison in fanfictions like this. I really just don't want to mess her character up. Everyone else I think I did fine but... eh yeah.**

**3) A little more than exactly 24 hours ago, I wrote this chapter, then I wrote the second chapter. Then I slept for 3 hours (went to bed at 2AM, woke up at 5AM), and then I wrote another chapter, rewatched some PLL, ate breakfast, wrote another chapter, watched YouTube videos, wrote another chapter, had dinner, and then wrote a sixth chapter, and now here we are, 24 hours later. I swear, sometimes I don't even know how I make it through a whole day without crashing. And I'm still so hyper what is this.**

**Goodnight my loves! Please review your thoughts on this story :) I really want to continue, so I hope you like it :D**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Ahhh I'm so happy with the response I got to this :D I'm glad you guys are liking it already, and I'm glad you guys like Alison too. :) By the waaay, I'd just like to give a shoutout out to my Twitter friend Angela, Twitter user DirtyCzarine_xo , who kept cheering me on when I started this story yesterday haha ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Emily tapped her fist on the door of the house she was standing in front of. Moments later, her mother opened it. "Oh, Emily. Did you need help moving in after all?"

"No, mom. I've been unpacking for the last couple of hours, but I found some things in one of my boxes that I had been meaning to get back to you," Emily replied, holding up the papers she was holding. They were just some letters and birthday cards and a couple of photos, but she didn't have any need of them.

"Oh, alright." Her mom took the stack of stuff. "Do you need help with anything else?"

"No, mom, I'm fine," Emily insisted. "I need to be unpacking. I'll call you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Emily replied with a nod. She turned and headed down the steps and back toward her card. She loved her mom, she really did, but ever since the older woman found out that Emily was gay, and all the shit had gone down between them, they just hadn't ever been as close as they once were.

As she sat back in the driver seat of her car, her thoughts drifted back to about twenty minutes ago, when she'd ran into that blonde girl outside the elevator of her apartment building. There'd been something interesting about that girl. Besides the fact that she was absolutely stunning anyway. That golden hair, and those brilliant blue eyes. She was like someone out of a movie.

Blinking, and realizing that she was still parked outside her mom's house, she put her foot on the gas and started driving out of the neighborhood and toward her apartment building. She still had a lot of unpacking to do.

Twenty minutes later, she found herself in the elevator going upstairs to her floor. She was careful to make sure that no one was going into the elevator as she stepped out, because she'd already made the mistake of not watching where she was going earlier, even though the blonde girl had insisted that it was her fault.

She made her way to her door, C13, and took out the old key that unlocked it. She slipped it into the lock and tried to turn it, but it got stuck. _Of course_, she thought bitterly. She absolutely hated when keys got stuck. As she continuously tried to turn it, she heard a door open behind her.

"Breaking into an empty apartment?" came a voice that she recognized. Emily turned her head and spotted the blonde girl that ran into her earlier.

"No, it's my apartment, but the key is stuck," she answered simply.

"So you must be the one who parked her car in my parking spot," the blonde commented, stepping toward her and reaching for the key that was stuck in the keyhole.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize that—" Emily started.

"No, it's nothing," the blonde insisted, jiggling the key for a second, before expertly turning it with ease. "The keys do that a lot here. You get used to it."

"Alright," Emily answered. "Thanks."

"No problem," the blonde girl answered. "So, where did you move here from? Must've been a pretty lame place if you upgraded to a tiny place like this."

"Philly," Emily answered. "I was away for college. Don't really have family or friends anywhere else, or a job."

"Sounds lonely," the blonde commented. "What's your name, Philly?"

"Emily," Emily answered, looking the blonde up and down. She really was absolutely gorgeous. She was the perfect shape and size, everywhere, and her hair looked freaking soft. "And yours?"

"Alison," the blonde—Alison—answered.

"Pretty name," Emily commented, remembering that Aria had mentioned an Alison that loved attention. "Well, I don't want to keep you. You look like you're heading out to go somewhere."

_AAA_

Alison blinked and looked down at herself. She was kind of dressed up, even though she was just going to the mall with her friends. "Oh, yeah I was just heading to the mall."

"Well, thanks for the help with the key," Emily said, giving her a small smile. She opened the door, and Alison caught a glimpse of all of the boxes piled up in there.

"Did you just move here today? That's a lot of unopened boxes," Alison commented. For some reason, she'd rather be talking to this brunette than going to hang out with her best friends.

"Yeah," Emily answered.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Alison wondered, hoping and hoping that Emily would say yes.

"I'd really rather not keep you," Emily replied politely, but Alison could tell that she would actually really appreciate the help.

"Trust me, my friends won't miss me," Alison admitted. "I've been zoning out all day, and I can't keep track of what they say."

"Or where you're going," Emily teased, referring to the elevator incident earlier. Alison felt her cheeks heat up, which was really weird, but she just laughed lightly.

"Exactly. So, can I come in?" she asked.

Emily seemed to hesitate for a moment, but she finally agreed, "Sure. Come on in."

They stepped into her apartment, and Alison looked around the empty place. The kitchen and living area was pretty big for a single person. She guessed that the bedroom was a relatively good size too, even though she couldn't see it.

"Do you know Aria?" Emily asked. "I met her earlier, and she mentioned an Alison."

Ali looked back at the brunette. "Yep, that's me. Why'd she mention me?"

"She was just talking about high school. I guess I went to high school here at the same time as you guys, but I never knew you all," Emily replied.

"Really? I feel like I would've noticed you. I knew almost everyone there by name," Alison admitted.

"Why would you have noticed me?"

Alison felt her cheeks redden. "I—uh, never mind. But yeah, I knew like everyone, so I don't know how I didn't know you."

"I never really wanted to be noticed in high school. If you would've known me, it would've been as that gay girl on the swim team," Emily admitted, frowning.

_So she's gay,_ Alison thought, gears in her mind turning and trying to make peace between all of her conflicting feelings. She hated that they were there, bugging her about how she felt about different things. Why did things have to be so complicated? It was times like this that she wished she was back in high school. Simple life, getting everything she could ever want and being able to scare people away with a simple look. Sometimes she wished that she could stop trying to turn herself into a better person. "Yeah, weird, I honestly just don't remember you. I feel like I should feel bad," Alison admitted with a light laugh.

"Don't," Emily insisted.

"Why didn't you want to be noticed?" Alison wondered. She was still just trying to recall every stray face in the hallway that she saw in high school. One glimpse of this girl. Nothing. She couldn't think of anything.

Emily just shrugged. "Can you get one of the boxes labeled clothes? I'll get the other. I should probably at least unpack them today, considering I'm going to need to wear some tomorrow," she joked with a light laugh.

Alison just nodded and picked up the box. It wasn't like her to be so quiet. She carried one of the boxes into the bedroom, followed by the brunette and the other box. They set them on top of the bed, which was currently just a queen sized mattress on a bed frame. Across from it was a dresser that matched the frame. They were both dark brown, kind of like the color of Emily's flowing hair. "Big apartment for one person."

"That's what Aria said," Emily answered simply.

"Mine's pretty small," Alison continued. "It's a smaller rent. The perks to living alone."

"I would've chosen a smaller one," Emily agreed, "but this was all that was available."

"Yeah, it's been available for rent for a couple of months. I was wondering when someone would finally come get it. It got weird not having a neighbor across from me," Alison explained with a shrug.

"Well, now you've got me," Emily said with a smile. Alison returned it with a smile of her. She wouldn't have _not_ been able to. That girl just had a beautiful smile. They began to open the two boxes.

Of course, the stuff at the top of the box just _had_ to be Emily's underwear. And honestly, it was more like lingerie. Alison gulped and looked away when she saw it. Emily gave her a weird look, and the noticed the stuff in the box.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," the brunette exclaimed, grabbing the box and pulling it across the bed. Her cheeks were bright red, and Ali couldn't help but smirk. Smirking made her feel a little more like her old self, too, and that felt good.

"Don't worry about it," she insisted. "Everyone knows that the shy girls are always secretly the sexy ones."

That got an even bigger blush from the darker skinned girl. Alison bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. She felt a little bad for embarrassing Emily, but she liked seeing that blush so much that she couldn't feel too bad. Before she could apologize, or say anything at all, her phone rang.

"Just a sec," Ali muttered, still smirking. She grabbed her phone and slid across the screen to answer the call, not even bothering to check who it was. "Yeah?"

"Are you coming or not?" came Hanna's persistent voice.

"No, I'm doing something else," Alison replied.

"Really? We've been waiting here for like half an hour for you to show yourself," Hanna grumbled.

"Sorry, I forgot to text you I guess," Ali apologized, not really sorry. She'd much rather be here with Emily than at the mall with them. Maybe that was a little heartless, but others would disagree. She was really intrigued with Emily, and there was just something about her that pulled her in. Ali wanted to know more.

"What are you doing now, then?" Aria asked, letting Alison know that she was on speaker.

"I'm helping our new neighbor Emily unpack," Alison answered truthfully, and she could feel Emily glance at her.

"Really? You're actually helping someone? What is she giving you in return?" Spencer asked.

"Oh shut up, I'm not a horrible person, Spencer," Alison snapped. "I gotta go. I'll call you guys later."

_EEE_

"Are they mad that you ditched them?" Emily wondered aloud, once Alison had hung up.

"No, they understand," Alison replied, but Emily wasn't really convinced.

"Alright. I'm sorry about this stuff, by the way," Emily muttered, grabbing a handful of her undergarments and bringing them over to her dresser. She opened one of the smaller drawers and dropped them in, before going and getting more to repeat the process.

"Don't worry about it," Ali insisted. "We all have them."

Emily let out a laugh and nodded. "Have you always lived in Rosewood?"

Ali seemed to hesitate for a second, before she answered. "Yeah. I always dreamt of getting out of this place, but it just didn't happen. But at least I get to be close to my friends if I'm here."

"I dreamt of getting out and making it big, but after college I was clueless, so I just came back here," Emily agreed. "Maybe I can become the new swim coach at Rosewood High or something."

Alison smiled, and Emily felt her heart flutter. It was probably bad that she was reacting to something like a smile that way, but she couldn't help the way she was feeling. Alison was gorgeous, and she was funny and sweet. Emily really hoped that she wasn't mistaking friendliness for something more. Whatever it was, though, she wasn't going to make the first move unless she knew that Alison was at least gay.

Alison stayed and helped Emily unpack her clothes, some of her kitchen stuff and then some. Emily was actually really, really grateful for all of her help. "Thanks so much. Seriously, this would've taken so much longer if there'd only been one person doing it," Emily said, as she stood across from Alison in front of her door.

"Anytime," Alison replied with a smile. They stood there silently for a moment, just like they had at the elevator that morning. Emily had no idea what to say, but Alison spoke up first. "Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Yep, thanks again," Emily said.

Alison smiled sweetly. "Don't worry about it. See you later, Emily."

"Bye." Ali walked out of the apartment and across the hall to her own apartment. Emily closed her own door and sighed. This was not good. She already really liked this girl, but she had no idea what to think or do.

Sighing again, she turned and looked at her half unpacked apartment. "Ugh. I'll do the rest of it tomorrow."

She trudged into her bedroom and fell onto her newly made bed, falling asleep almost immediately after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**I know that in the show, Emily and her mom got close again or whatever, but I've never really liked her mom lol and I have to have a reason to not really write her...  
**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Haha let me know in a review pleeeeeeease :) Or, if that's not your thing, you're welcome to PM me :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :D Tweet me that you read this, and I'll follow you back :) I also have a Tumblr, but I don't really use it... like, at all... :P  
**

**Lol so it turns out that staying up for 22 hours on 3 hours of sleep causes me to sleep for nearly 12 hours the next night. Lol I blame this story XD I hope you like reading it as much as I love writing it. Haha I updated my two WIP Glee fanfics before this, but I was honestly just sitting there like "CAN I WRITE MY EMISON NOW PLS" haha.. :P**

**Have a great night/day my lovesss (: Please review :) And please don't forget to tell me if you like how I write Alison ^.^**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Good morning loves! Well, if it's morning for you like it is for me haha. I wrote chapter 8 of this last night, but I waited to post this until after I slept some haha :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! :D**

* * *

"Where is Aria anyway?" Hanna asked, collapsing onto Spencer's bed. Spencer, coming from the richest family, had the biggest apartment. Toby lived with her, but he was gone for whatever reason, so Alison, Hanna and Spencer had decided to have a girls night. Aria hadn't made it.

"Probably with Jake," Ali piped up, smirking.

"Ugh, dating people is so freaking over rated," Hanna grumbled, letting her face fall into the blankets on the bed.

"Hey, I'm dating Toby," Spencer reminded her.

"Whatever, I just don't understand why you two get to have boyfriends, and I'm over here with a bag of chips as my roommate. And don't you dare mention Hefty Hanna, Alison," Hanna snapped, looking over at the other blonde. Ali just raised her hands defensively. Her friends seemed to think that Ali hadn't changed at all. Hadn't they noticed that she was working to be nicer?

"I'm single, too," Alison reminded the other blonde.

"Ugh, I know," Hanna muttered in an apologetic tone. "I'm just so sick of guys leaving after a few months of dating. It's just what they do. Ugh, it's almost enough to just give them up all together."

Alison snapped her eyes up to Hanna. "What?" Her voice sounded very alarmed.

Hanna gave Alison a weird look. "Relax, I was kidding."

"Right..." Alison looked away from her friends and down at the patterns on Spencer's blanket. Her thoughts ventured to Emily. Ali was so drawn to her that it was practically insane. And she'd only met her this morning. She honestly wished that she'd asked for the brunette's number.

"Ugh, Ali you're doing it again," Spencer exclaimed, clapping her hands in front of Alison's face.

"I'm sorry," Alison muttered, sitting up and hoping it would help. "I really just... I have a lot on my mind lately. I don't really get much time to just sit around and think, so apparently my mind thinks its okay to space me out of conversations to do the thinking."

"Look, if you wanna head home, we completely understand. Maybe you just need a night in," Hanna suggested.

"I'll be fine. I'm just gonna grab a glass of water," Alison mumbled, rolling off of the bed and leaving the bedroom. She got herself a glass and began fill it up from the fridge as she thought. Her feelings were so conflicted that they seemed like giant knots. Like it would take years to carefully sit and pull out the right piece over and over, until the entire thing was finally just one long rope.

She snapped back out of her thoughts just before her glass overflowed, and pulled it back. She took a long drink of water and then headed back into the bedroom. This was going to be a long night.

Alison woke up sprawled across Spencer's bed. Groaning, she pulled herself upright and saw two of her three best friends fast asleep on the carpeted floor. It was a wonder that she always ended up with the bed. She grabbed her phone to check the time, only to find that she had to be at work in an hour. She hated that the Grill had to open up at ten in the morning. Almost no one came before noon.

Not wanting to wake her friends, Ali grabbed her purse and phone and left. She was still dressed and made up from the previous day, but if she went to her place real fast, she could change and adjust her makeup to make it less smudged.

For some reason, she thought that she was going to run into Emily again. She kept wondering why she never asked for the brunette's number, and now all she needed to do was see her again to get it. Unfortunately, she had no such luck on her way into her apartment, nor on her way out. And off to work she went.

_EEE_

Emily gripped her water bottle tightly as she took a long draught from it. She'd always like running. It was her second favorite athletic activity, after swimming. She usually only ran to get her mind off of things, though, and today those things came in the form of Alison. Emily could not stop thinking about her. Seriously, she was afraid that she was starting to get a little creepy by how much she'd been thinking of Alison, and there was only so much thinking about one person that someone could do in such a short amount of time.

She finally found herself making it back to the apartment building. Sweat made her tank top cling to her body, and she knew that she was going to need to take a shower before she left. Today was the day that Emily planned to find a job. She really needed to, because the money she'd saved up for her apartment would only last a couple of payments. Plus, she was thinking that she wanted to start taking some Hollis classes. While she'd been at college for swimming, she'd started to get her teaching degree, but eventually had decided against it. Now, though, she thought it would be great if she could become a teacher and coach at Rosewood High. All she had to do was get her teaching degree, which was just a couple of classes away.

From the front of the apartment building all the way up until the door to her apartment, Emily hoped and hoped that she would run into Alison. No such luck, though. She did, however, manage to unlock her door with ease. Emily really hoped that the key wouldn't stick too often, because it really got on her nerves.

Making a beeline for the shower, Emily began to discard clothing items. Once she got to the shower, she turned the knob to the hot water side, only to find that nothing came out. Huffing, she went to her sink and found the same problem. What the hell was this? She'd only just moved in!

She went back into her bedroom to slip on some sweats and a tank. She grabbed her shampoo, her towel, her clothes, and her keys, and hugged them against her chest as she left her apartment. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on Alison's door. She waited, but got no answer. She tried again, but got the same thing. Sighing, she padded to the elevator, trying to forget the fact that she wasn't wearing shoes.

She went up to floor seven and found apartment A14, Aria's apartment. She didn't know if Aria lived with anyone, but if she did, Emily just hoped that Aria would be the one to answer. She knocked lightly on the door, and heard some shuffling inside before it opened to reveal a certain dark haired girl.

"Oh, hey Emily," Aria greeted with a smile.

"Hi. I'm really sorry to intrude, but all of my water stopped working. I'm going to call the landlord, but I really need to shower before it gets too late in the day and—"

"Come on in. Jake left for work a couple of hours ago, so it's just me here right now," Aria explained.

"Jake is your boyfriend?" Emily asked.

"Yep," Aria replied with a smile. "The bathroom is right over there."

"Thank you so much," Emily thanked her, but Aria just smiled and shrugged it off. Emily was beginning to think that she could get used to having friends like Aria and Alison. She wondered if their other friends were as nice as them. She had heard Spencer's name when Alison had been on the phone to previous day, but she still wasn't sure of the other's name.

Emily set her stuff down in Aria's clean bathroom before turning on the hot water and stepping under it with a sigh. She really hoped that the water in her apartment would turn on soon, because it was going to be really awkward if she had to walk upstairs to Aria's apartment every time that she had to shower or wash her hands or even to like pee.

Once she was all cleaned off, she toweled off, dressed in her clothes and then left the bathroom. All of her makeup and her hair stuff was still downstairs.

"—probably still just getting over Justin," she heard Aria saying to someone. When she walked into the living and kitchen area, she saw the dark haired girl sitting on a bar stool talking to a blonde. "Oh, hey Emily. This is Hanna."

That must be the fourth of the group. "Hi," Emily greeted. "Thanks again, Aria. I really hope the landlord turns my water back on. I have no idea why its even off in the first place."

"Don't worry about it, really. This place has problems all of the time. Plus, you know Alison is right across the hall from you right?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I tried her door, but she wasn't there," Emily informed her.

"She's working," Hanna piped up helpfully. "Which is what I should be doing, too. And you, too, Aria."

"Oh, did I hold you up?" Emily asked, worried.

Aria shook her head. "No, you're fine." Emily nodded and opened the door, giving Aria and Hanna another smile.

"Thanks again," she said, before stepping outside of the apartment and closing the door. She padded over to the elevator and went back downstairs to get ready.

Half an hour later, Emily was driving through Rosewood, stopping at any stores that seemed to be looking for new employees. None of the jobs looked particularly interesting, but she applied for some of them. She finally started to near the food area, and she noticed the Applerose Grille. It'd always been a hangout spot for groups of friends, adults and teenagers, but Emily hadn't ever gone there much.

She entered the place and looked around. It was eleven, and hardly anyone was there. Actually, no one seemed to be there. The lights were on, though, which meant that someone had to have already opened the place up. "Hello?" she called out.

She saw a head of blonde hair peek out of the kitchen door. "Emily?" came Alison's voice. "What are you doing here?" The blonde left the kitchen and stood behind the bar.

"Well, I've been trolling the streets for places that are hiring. Any chance this place is?" she wondered.

Alison propped her chin on her hand, leaning over the counter. "Unfortunately, not it's not. I filled the last open position a couple of weeks ago."

Emily nodded, sighing.

"Hungry?" Alison asked.

Emily shrugged. "I should, uh, probably get back to looking."

"Probably," Alison agreed, "but there's no one else here, and I'm going to be stuck here alone for the next hour, so if you're hungry, you should stay and eat something."

Emily was absolutely positive that she would not be able to say no to Alison, so she gave in and nodded. Alison gave her a wide smile. "Have a seat. Want anything in particular?"

"Surprise me," Emily suggested, feeling a little bold. Alison smirked and nodded.

"Will do!"

_AAA_

Alison went back into the kitchen and immediately stopped moving to take a deep breath. She had a feeling that that jump in her chest that had happened when she saw Emily was not normal. It wasn't helping her confusing situation. All she knew was that she needed to spend time with Emily, even though she had no idea why.

Coming back down to Earth, Ali realized that she now needed to actually cook something for Emily. What if she made someone that Emily was allergic to? What if she gave it to her and Emily hated it? What if—

_Calm down, Ali. Just make something simple, like pasta. Everyone loves pasta. Just, not too much, because carbs are fattening and you don't want to give the girl you like a ton of carbs._

The girl she liked? Had she really just said that to herself? Did she like Emily... _that_ way? Alison sighed as she started to make food. Why was this so hard? It should be a simple yes or no question. Did she like Emily? But it wasn't that simple. It couldn't be that simple. Even the question of whether or not she was gay or straight wasn't a simple question. At least she came from an open minded family and was even willing to consider the fact that she might be gay.

Before she knew it, she'd finished the pasta and the sauce for it. She quickly brought it out to Emily, who was doing something on her phone. "I hope you like pasta," Ali piped up, setting the bowl in front of the brunette.

Emily smiled at the blonde and set her phone down. "Who doesn't?"

"Exactly," Alison agreed with a smile, grabbing an extra fork and stealing a bit of the pasta she'd made. She was a little impressed with herself.

"How much do I owe you?" Emily asked, taking a bite of the pasta herself.

"Nothing, you traded your company for food," Alison reasoned with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's awesome," Emily insisted, taking another bite. "So, do you know anywhere around here that's hiring?"

"There's a cute little coffee and pastry shop across the street that's probably hiring. I worked there before the job spot opened here and I took it. It only plays a little less than this place," Alison explained. She really wanted Emily to work somewhere close to here, so she could see her more. And that was rich, considering that they lived across from each other.

"I'll check it out, thanks," Emily said.

"No problem. How's your morning?" Alison asked, leaning against the counter.

"Decent. All of my water stopped working, though. I called the landlord, and he's trying to figure it all out, but Aria let me use her shower," Emily explained. About a billion thoughts ran through Alison's head in that moment, including what exactly Emily looked like when she was naked and showering. She quickly pushed that one away though.

"That happened to me when I moved in," Alison admitted. "It wasn't on for a couple of weeks. The only thing that worked was the toilet, and that was a miracle."

"Really?" Emily asked, her expression falling. Alison frowned at the expression.

"If that happens to your place, you're welcome to use my shower and stuff whenever you need to," she quickly suggested, wanting to see Emily's smile again.

"Thanks. I actually went to your door first this morning, but you were working already," Emily admitted.

"Well, I'll give you a key then," Ali suggested. "Walking upstairs just to go to the bathroom for two weeks would be a pretty big pain in the ass, if you ask me."

Emily looked at Alison carefully. "You'd really give me a key to your place?"

"Sure, why not? Are you going to steal all of my stuff?" Ali teased with a smile.

Emily returned the smile. "Wasn't planning on it," Emily replied with a chuckle. She was almost finished with her pasta, Alison noticed.

"Oh hey, i-if we're going to be sharing bathroom facilities for a little bit, we should probably get each other's numbers," Alison suggested, hoping that Emily hadn't heard her tiny stutter. Ali _hated_ stuttering in front of people, and that was heightened around Emily, because whatever she was feeling for this new girl was extremely strong.

"Right, we should," Emily agreed, sliding her phone across the counter. Alison took hers out of her pocket and handed it to the brunette. She saved her contact in Emily's phone as "Ali", because she wanted Emily to know that she could call her Ali instead of Alison. When they swapped phones again, she looked at Emily's contact in her phone. Emily Fields. It was a fitting last name. Shorter and easier to remember than Ali's last name, which was DiLaurentis. "You go by Ali?"

"Whichever," Alison replied. "All of my friends kind of switch between using Ali and Alison. I'm cool with whatever."

"Okay," Emily replied. She'd finished the last of her pasta. "Hey, thanks so much for the pasta, and for the stuff with the shower and everything. I really should go now, though."

"Well, we should hang out sometime," Ali suggested. Emily gave her a smile.

"I'd like that," she replied.

Alison grinned. "See you later."

Emily flashed her a wider smile as well, before she walked toward the door. As soon as she was gone, Ali sighed. Gay or not, Alison clearly liked this girl. And she had no idea what she was going to do about it.

* * *

**Aw aw aw Emison is so cute ^.^  
**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a review! Tbh, how fast I update has nothing to do with reviews, but I do really appreciate getting them. They make me smile :) ;) If you're not into reviewing, feel free to PM me :D ALSO follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :D It's there that you can pester me about when I'm going to update next haha ;P**

**Hmm hmm hmm hmm I haven't put anything funny down here for this story yet... hmmmm... man, I've got nothing right now :/ Lol, I'll have to think of a funny story to tell in my next A/N. I have some good ones, but I've already put them in WDCT/NLMG A/Ns lol...**

**Alright, so I'll try to put a funny story in my next A/N haha ^.^**

**Love you alllllllll lots and lotssssssss :D**

**Have a great day! .. Or night, if it's night where you are haha! Please review :D**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: I am so obsessed with writing this story. :D Y'all's reviews are awesome, by the way. I love every single one of them :D Also, I'm sure some of you have already noticed, but I reply to all of them :) Also, to guest reviewers, I usually Tweet a pic of each guest review with an answer/thank you on my Twitter, at BrittzandTana :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Who are you texting?" Spencer asked, getting Alison to look up in alarm.

"No one," she replied hastily.

"Are you sure, because you seem pretty engaged in the conversation," Spencer added with a smirk.

Alison scowled at her. "Mind your own business, Spencer."

"Alright, chill out," the brunette said defensively. "I was just messing with you." Alison looked back down at her phone. Honestly, she'd been texting Emily for the past couple of hours, ever since she got out of work. "Hey, so are you going to help me study for my exam or not?"

Alison groaned. "Couldn't you get Hanna to help you with it?" She tossed her phone down next to her and sat up on her couch. They were both in Ali's apartment.

"No offense to Hanna, but she's not the brightest person out there. She always turns our conversations into stuff about clothes and shoes," Spencer explained, rolling her eyes. "And Aria was busy. Come on, you said you'd help, and if I don't pass this test, I'm not going to hear the end of it from my parents."

Alison huffed. "Alright."

She picked up the flashcards and started to read them off to the other girl, who gave perfect answers. Of course. Alison had always admired how smart Spencer was, in fact she used to feel threatened by it. Spencer was always the one who could break down Ali's lies. That's what made them get into fights so often. At one point, it was so tense between them she would've swore that they were about to kill each other. Now, though, after high school, they were pretty close again, with much less fighting.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Alison called.

"Um, Emily," came the soft reply. Alison felt her heart beat faster. She swallowed quickly.

"Come on in!" she called quickly, setting down the flashcards as Emily came inside.

"So, you're the Emily I keep hearing about," Spencer stated.

"Spencer?" Emily questioned, getting a nod from the other girl. "Nice to meet you. Um, sorry to bother you guys, my water still isn't working and the toilet stopped flushing, too."

"Go ahead," Alison insisted, pointing toward the bathroom. She got a grateful smile from the darker girl, who went inside the bathroom.

"Why do you even live here? The maintenance is horrible," Spencer commented.

"It's cheap," Alison answered. "Not everyone's got two rich parents to pay for all of their college, housing and toys, you know?"

"You seem to be on edge today," Spencer commented.

"I'm not," Ali insisted, her eyes jumping over to the door that divided the living room from the bathroom. Emily made her nervous, but not in a bad way. In the way where Alison's heart fluttered and her skin heated up.

"Yes you are. Is it about her?" Spencer asked in a hushed voice, looking toward the bathroom.

"What? No. I'm not on edge. I told you to mind your own business anyway," Ali snapped.

"Alright, would you quit being rude to me?" Spencer snapped back. "If you really don't want to help me study right now, I'll leave."

Alison sighed. "I'm sorry. Look, I'm just going through some stuff."

The bathroom door opened again, and Emily walked out. "Thanks again," she said, giving Alison a smile, which the blonde easily returned.

"Anytime," she insisted. Emily left the apartment, and Ali accidentally let herself give a sigh.

"So it _is_ about that girl?" Spencer asked, smirking.

Alison's expression hardened as she snapped her gaze back to Spencer. "Whatever you _think_ you know is wrong, Spencer."

"I'm sure it is," Spencer answered sarcastically, a small smirk stuck on her face. Alison glared at her, but the smirk just turned into a knowing smile. Finally, Alison gave in, huffing.

"I don't know what it is. But it's definitely not any of your business," she told the brunette.

"Well it is now!" Spencer exclaimed. "Was she the one you were texting you earlier?"

"Yes," Ali answered.

"Is she... are you..."

"Spencer, don't ask too many questions," Alison warned. "I'm not ready to answer any of them. And please don't talk about this to the other girls."

Spencer gave the blonde a careful look. "Do you not trust them?"

"Come on Spencer. You know me. I've never trusted anyone with my biggest secrets," Alison reminded her. "And if this ever turned into something important, I'd rather they heard it from me. Got it?"

"Got it," Spencer answered, but she was smiling cockily, clearly happy that she knew one of Ali's secrets.

"So should you study?" Ali asked, quieter than she'd been before. She picked up the flash cards.

"Wait, come on, can't we talk about this some more?" Spencer asked. "You sound confused, and sometimes talking can help with that."

Alison scowled. "There's nothing to talk about."

"You like her," Spencer stated plainly. Alison's eyes snapped up to meet Spencer's. It was weird hearing that said aloud.

"I-I-I—"

"Wow, Alison DiLaurentis? Speechless? Now this is something I've never seen before. You must _really_ like her," Spencer commented.

"I don't know, Spence. Can't we just leave it at that?' Ali snapped. She was trying to put on a brave face and move past this, but the truth was that she really did need to talk about it with someone. She just didn't know how to. Like she'd told Spencer just minutes earlier, she wasn't ever open to people about her secrets. And her feelings were a lot like secrets to her. A lot of the times, people thought they knew how she felt about them, but they never really did. Just like how Spencer had once thought that Ali hated her, when she never really did.

And now here she was, about to talk to Spencer about one of the strangest things that she had ever felt.

"Spencer, I honestly don't know. She makes me feel nervous, but like... in a good way? Ugh, I hate this vulnerable feeling," Alison grumbled. "I'm not used to it."

Spencer gave her a reassuring smile. "Maybe it's a good thing. I've never seen you be vulnerable around anyone, ever."

"Yeah, because it's a horrible feeling and I hate it," Ali snapped. "Ugh. She's just... ugh."

"Aww," Spencer teased. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Would either say something helpful or just go home?" she snapped, annoyed at the teasing. She was used to doing the teasing; she didn't usually get teased at all.

"Why don't you ask her out or something?" Spencer suggested, smirking at Alison discomfort.

"I-I-I—"

"Is she... like, into girls?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Alison answered.

"So you don't have anything to be afraid of! Seriously, ask her out. Do it. I'm not leaving here until you do," Spencer insisted.

Alison huffed and took out her phone. Her heart was beating about a million beats per second. She couldn't believe that she was about to ask Emily out on a date. She typed out her text as Spencer watched from over her shoulder.

**To Emily- Hey... I was wondering, do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?**

_EEE_

Emily was laying on her bed, turning her phone over and over in her hands. She had no idea how Alison felt about her, but she was crushing on that blonde like there was no tomorrow. She hadn't even felt this instantly connected to Maya or Paige. The thing was, Ali had never mentioned whether or not she was gay, or straight for that matter. Emily knew that there didn't always have to be such a fine line, but it helped to at least know a person's preference.

After she left the Grille earlier, debated with herself whether or not to ask the blonde out. She really didn't want to make anything awkward if Alison turned out to not be interested in her like that, so she had finally decided to wait and see if Alison did anything. It _seemed_ like Ali liked her, but Emily couldn't be too sure.

After Ali had stopped texting her, before Emily went over there to use the restroom, she'd been wondering what she was doing instead. Now she knew that she was helping Spencer study or something, so she felt like she would be bothering them if she even sent a normal text.

And then all of the sudden, her phone buzzed. She saw it was from Alison, and quickly opened it up.

**From Ali- Hey... I was wondering, do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?**

Emily's breath caught in her throat. Had Ali just asked her out on a date? That is what she meant, right? Not just two girls going out together, as friends?

**To Ali- Like... a date?**

She had to be sure, before she said yes, because she didn't want to do something that she would end up regretting.

**From Ali- I guess you could call it that.**

Emily could tell that Alison was nervous, which was good, because Emily was nervous, too. Her heart was racing and she was trying to imagine a date with Alison. She couldn't do it, but it occurred to her that soon, she wouldn't have to just imagine in.

**To Ali- Sure. What time tomorrow? (:**

**From Ali- 6?**

**To Ali- Sounds good.**

**From Ali- Great!**

Emily glanced at the wall to her left. Just through that wall, across the hall and through another wall, Alison was sitting in her apartment freaking out just as much as Emily was. At least, she hoped she wasn't the only one freaking out.

_AAA_

"I can't believe you made me do that," Alison snapped at Spencer.

"Hey, she said yes. It could've gone a lot worse," Spencer pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but now I'm going to be freaking out for the rest of today, and all of tomorrow!" Alison exclaimed.

"You'll be fine. Everyone knows that you have like, magical charm," Spencer insisted, gathering up her stuff. "I'm gonna go to Aria's, I think she said we were all gonna meet there. I think she had something to tell us. You coming?"

"No, I need to relax," Alison muttered.

"Alright. Well, we'll be just upstairs if you decide that laying around and daydreaming about Emily gets boring," Spencer informed her. Alison picked up one of the couch pillows and chucked it at the brunette, who just laughed.

"Bitch," Ali muttered, as Spencer left through the door.

_SSSHHHARI_

"I'm surprised you had time to come. I thought you had work and classes all day every day?" Hanna asked Spencer pointedly.

"Yeah well, not today. There's a huge exam tomorrow, so I got off of work after my class this morning to study," Spencer answered.

"Where's Ali?" Aria asked, coming into the room from her bedroom.

"She stayed downstairs. Said she was too busy or something," Spencer lied.

"Were you going to tell us something?" Hanna asked curiously, looking at her best friend. Aria hesitated, and then she sighed.

"Jake and I broke up," she admitted.

"What?" Hanna and Spencer demanded instantly, their jaws dropping.

"After you guys were together for a whole year, he's just gone all of the sudden?" Spencer questioned.

"Where is he? He's not still living here is he? Man, if I see him in town I swear I'm going to—"

"Okay, calm down Hanna," Aria jumped in. "Look, we hung out yesterday, and we both just agreed that it isn't working out. And I was feeling kind of lonely, which is why I invited you all here."

"I'm sorry, Aria," Hanna said with a frown.

"I'll be okay," Aria insisted, giving her friends a tight lipped smile. "Uh, what's Ali busy with? If she had time to help you study, doesn't she have time to come up here for an hour?"

"She's uh... I dunno, planning stuff or something," Spencer started. She really didn't want to make Alison mad at her by telling Aria and Hanna her secret, but she also really wanted to tell them.

"Planning what?" Hanna asked, confused.

"A d—" Spencer cut herself off. "I mean, nothing. I don't know."

Aria gave Spencer a pointed look. "Come on, we can tell when you're lying. Plus, you clearly almost slipped and said _date_."

"Did not," Spencer insisted.

"Come on, tell us! Who's she going out with?" Hanna demanded, grinning at the thought of gossip.

"It's really not my place to tell you. I promised her that I wouldn't tell you guys," Spencer admitted.

"What, so she trusts you but not us?" Hanna asked, crossing her arms.

Spencer shook her head. "She has no choice but to trust me. I practically forced the information out of her. And anyway, if you guys wanna know who it is, you better ask her yourselves."

"Is he cute?" Aria asked.

Spencer snickered. "Uh, I'll let you decide that for yourself."

Aria and Hanna exchanged confused glances.

"Anyway! Who's hungry?"

* * *

**SSSHHHARI made me laugh lol it's like Shari like what.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review :D If that's not your thing, you're welcome to PM me :) Also, once again, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :)) Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back :D Also, I would really appreciate it if you all did find me on Twitter. I need to follow more Emison shippers anyway. I'm following 912 people and like 20 of them are Emison shippers lol *sobs***

**Man I said I was gonna have a something funny to stay down here... um um um ummmmm ummmmmmmmmm**

**Dang it.**

**I'll have funny stuff to say when I go back to school on Monday, because I'm friends with a bunch of idiots (lol i love them) who do stupid and funny things so haha yeah just wait until Monday! ;P**

**AND GUESS WHAT COMES ON TUESDAY?! AALETAITHAEITAWETIAHT ALI TELLS ALL I'M SO EXCITED OMG.**

***breathe Tana***

**Have a great day/night my lovesss :) Please review :)**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Hey hey loves! Time for an updaaaate :D By the way, thanks for all the reviews and the tweets :) I'm so glad that you all are liking this story :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL (one of these days I'm probably going to accidentally put Glee there lol #habits)**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Emily was absolutely terrified when she woke up the next morning. She was so nervous about her date with Alison. She felt like she needed someone to calm her down, but she didn't know who to call. When she woke up, she immediately went to check to see if the water was working. Lucky for her, it was.

Sighing, she turned on the shower and stripped from her pajamas. She was actually relieved that it was working again, because she wasn't sure if she could go over to Alison's before their date later.

_AAA_

"So, Spencer told us that you're going on a date tonight?" Aria asked, grinning at Ali as she and Hanna entered her apartment.

"She did what?" Alison snapped. "I specifically told her not to mention it!"

"Who's the lucky guy?" Hanna asked with a sly smile. Alison froze for a moment, before she realized that Spencer had sort of kept her promise. She'd mentioned the date, but nothing about Emily.

"It doesn't matter," she insisted suddenly.

"Well, I hope you're not going out with him wearing sweats," Aria commented, going into Ali's room and to her dresser.

"I'm not, _Aria_, and I can pick out my own clothes, thank you very much," Alison snapped, following the dark haired girl into her room, Hanna on her heels.

"You used to pick out clothes for all of us all the time," Hanna pointed out.

"Yeah, because my sense of style was better than yours. And just because now you all actually have decent styles, mine is still just as good if not better. Therefore, I think I'll be perfectly fine picking out my own clothes," Ali insisted, grabbing the top that Aria had been holding out of her hands.

"Are you going to wear a dress? Is it like a fancy date?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to wear yet," Alison snapped, "but I'll be fine."

"You seem on edge," Aria said slowly.

"God, why does everyone keep telling me that?" Ali groaned, sitting on her bed. "I'm fine, alright?"

"Alright," Aria replied, clearly not convinced. They were all silent for a moment.

"Well, what's he wearing?" Hanna asked.

Alison froze again, blinking. What was Emily wearing? Even if she knew the answer, she couldn't tell that to Hanna, who thought she was going out with a boy. "I-I don't know."

"Did you just stutter?" Hanna asked, raising an eyebrow. Alison huffed and stood up.

"You guys can go, I think I'll manage to get ready by myself," Alison insisted. Aria frowned.

"C'mon Ali, we're just curious about the guy. And why Spencer knows, but not us?" she asked.

"Because it's confusing and it's complicated and it's nothing that you girls need to be worrying about. Don't you guys have work anyway?" Alison asked, hoping the two of them would leave soon.

"Hanna's on break, and there was some of kind teacher work day that I didn't have to attend at the school," Aria replied.

"Just tell us, Ali. We're your best friends, aren't we?" Hanna asked. "I mean I know we used to keep stuff from each other all the time in high school. You used to lie a lot, but that always kept us from being true best friends. I thought when we graduated high school that all of that deceit was finally over and we could be close again, like when we were all little."

Alison rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll tell you guys who it is if it actually turns into something. Okay?"

Suddenly, Alison's phone buzzed. Immediately, alarms went off in her head. She turned and reached for her phone, but Aria already had it in her hand. "It's from Emily. She's asking... what's she supposed to wear..."

Aria and Hanna both gave Alison pointed looks. "What?" Ali demanded, snatching her phone from her friend's hands and quickly texting Emily back.

**To Emily- Something pretty.**

"Are you going out with Emily?" Hanna asked, a smile forming on her face. Ali rolled her eyes.

"So what if I am?"

"Nothing," Hanna answered. "Just didn't know that you were into that."

"Hanna, stop talking," Alison snapped harshly. "Stop making this into some big deal. I'm going on a date with a girl. It's not some big life event that you should mark on your Facebook Timeline."

"I didn't know Emily was gay," Aria commented thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well she is," Ali answered, finally getting off of her bed and moving to her vanity. She sat down in the chair across from her mirror and began to do her makeup.

"Did you guys hang out after you helped her unpack on Monday?" Aria questioned, sounding merely curious.

"She was applying to jobs and she stopped at the Grille for lunch," Ali answered vaguely.

"So, did you ask _her_ on the date? Is that why she was asking about what to wear?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, Hanna," Ali answered, seriously getting tired of answering everyone's questions.

"Oh my gosh! One of us has to go over there and dress her up!" Hanna exclaimed.

"You go," Aria said. Hanna grinned and turned. _Oh geez, I hope she doesn't scare her away._

_EEE_

Emily had been going through her dresser since she got out of the shower earlier, and she could not find one article of clothing that she deemed appropriate to wear on a date with _Alison_. Ali was so gorgeous, and she was scared that she would look very unimpressive compared to her.

A few minutes after she'd gotten a reply from Alison about what to wear, there was a crazy knocking at her door. "Um, who is it?" she called.

"Hanna!" came a crazed voice that she recognized as Hanna's.

"Um... come in?" Emily said after a moment of hesitation. She barely knew this girl.

The blonde came barging in with a crazy grin on her face, and hurried into Emily's bedroom. The brunette was glad that she'd at least put a robe on after she took a shower. Hanna immediately noticed the clothes that were hanging out of the drawers of Emily's dresser. "Can't find anything to wear for you date?" Hanna asked knowingly.

"Uh..." Emily gave Hanna an odd expression. "No, I can't."

Hanna grinned and pushed past Emily to all of the clothes. "Don't you worry, Em. I'll have the perfect outfit ready in no time."

"Okay... thanks?"

"Don't thank me yet!" Hanna exclaimed. Emily laughed lightly and sat down on her bed. She liked Ali's friends, they all seemed pretty close. Maybe one day, she could be a part of their group. She already felt like she was getting absorbed into it. "So, are you excited for the date?"

"Yeah," Emily answered, her cheeks turning a little rosy as she thought about her coming date with Alison. "I mean, I don't know what we're doing, but I'm sure it'll be great."

"She's really likeable, huh?" Hanna asked, her voice cautious all of the sudden.

"Alison? Yeah, she is," Emily answered, wondering where Hanna was going with that.

The blonde looked over her shoulder at Emily. "Ali is one of my best friends, but I have to warn you. You have to be careful if you really like her. I think she really likes you, but she doesn't like feeling vulnerable. She doesn't like feeling like someone has power over her, and that's one of the problems she's always had in dating people. You seem like a really nice girl, Emily. I don't want you to get hurt."

Emily let all of that sink in. Although she felt like the warning should scare her, she wasn't scared. Maybe she'd be a little more cautious, but honestly, she was already a cautious person anyway. Emily liked Alison. She was one of the few people that could draw a smile out of her with ease, or make tons of butterflies swarm in her stomach. And that was while she'd known her for not even three days. "Thanks for the warning," is all Emily said.

Hanna pursed her lips and nodded, before turning back to the dresser. "Ah! Here!" the blond exclaimed, pulling out a blue dress. It was a tight dress that stopped above her knees, and the sleeves only went about an inch over her shoulder. It was a V-Neck, too. Emily remembered getting it for a party that one of her college friends had forced her to go to. She hadn't worn it since then, honestly. She wasn't one for dresses, even though her mom had always loved her to wear them.

"Are you sure it has to be a dress?" Emily asked carefully.

"What did Ali tell you to wear?" Hanna asked.

"Something pretty," Emily answered, remembering what Alison had texted her.

"And trust me, this dress is something pretty. Plus, it still lets her see a lot of _you_, and you're already gorgeous," Hanna admitted. "Put it on."

"Why? I still have like six hours before the date," Emily reminded her. Hanna just shook her head.

"You still have to do your hair and makeup after you get dressed, don't you?" Hanna asked her pointedly. Emily sighed and nodded. Proud of herself, the blonde tossed the dress over to the brunette. Emily dismissed herself to the bathroom and changed into the dress. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit that she did look pretty hot. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah," Emily called, allowing Hanna to barge into the bathroom.

"Can I do your hair and makeup? Please?" Hanna asked with a grin. It didn't take long for Emily to give in an agree.

"What do you do for a living Hanna?" Emily asked curiously. She would bet on a lot of money that it had something to do with fashion.

"Right now, I work at a clothing store. But I'm trying to get higher up in the fashion industry. I'm great with clothes and outfits, if you couldn't already tell," Hanna explained in a cocky tone. Emily just chuckled.

"Yeah, I see that," she answered. "Thanks, by the way."

"No problem," Hanna replied with a laugh. "So, Ali mentioned that you were looking for a place to work. Did you find something?"

"Yeah she, uh, pointed me to a pastry and coffee shop across from the Grille. They had an opening, so I took it. I start tomorrow," Emily answered. She was actually really glad to get that job. She honestly liked that it was right across the street from the Grille, so on her lunch break she could go see Ali, or something. Really, she just liked the close proximity that she would have with Alison. Maybe it was a little weird, but she couldn't help that she liked the girl.

"That place makes good cupcakes," Hanna commented.

They made light chit chat about Rosewood and how Emily moved and came back while Hanna did her hair and makeup. Emily just kept reminding Hanna not to overdo it, because she didn't want to look much more fancy on a first date than she usually did. She didn't want to give anyone too high of expectations of herself. Hanna insisted that the hair and makeup, although taking a while, still looked natural.

Over an hour later, Hanna finally allowed Emily to look in the mirror, and she had to admit that she looked stunning. The makeup hardly made her look any different, and yet she looked entirely different. She would never understand how that worked. Her dark hair fell in a gorgeous frame around her face, before turning into light curls that gathered below her shoulders.

"Wow," Emily said, actually stunned. "Thank you, this is... wow."

"It is pretty impressive," Hanna admitted, tooting her own horn. Emily laughed and rolled her eyes at Hanna's playful tone.

"Thanks again. I probably would've driven myself crazy trying to find something to wear and a way to do my hair," Emily said with a light laugh.

"Don't worry about it," Hanna insisted, smiling.

"But... I still have like four and a half hours until the date," Emily remembered.

Hanna shrugged. "Watch TV or something." The blonde's phone suddenly started buzzing. She checked it quickly and then gave Emily a smile. "Hey, thanks for letting me dress you up for the date. It was a lot of fun, and it was cool getting to know you. You should join Ali, Aria, Spencer and me sometime when we're hanging out."

"Just say the word," Emily agreed with a smile, "as long as I'm not working, I'll probably be available."

"Great! So, have fun on your date, and I'll see you later!" Hanna said, smiling and giving a small wave before leaving the apartment. Emily sighed. She was all ready to go now, and she still had to wait four more hours. Sighing, she decided that she might as well catch up on some of the TV shows that she'd had to stop watching during her move.

So she sat herself down in front of her TV, her phone clutched in her hand, and willed the hands on the clock to somehow turn faster.

* * *

**I know it might seem like I'm drawing this out a bit, but I like the pace that this story is going at, so I hope you all do, too. I know in some chapters there's a less Emison, but don't worry, there will be plenty of them :)  
**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a quick review :) Or, if that's not your thing, you can PM me your thoughts:) Alsoooo please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! I love talking to you all, really! Also, if you tweet me that you read this, I'll follow you back :)**

**Just for future reference, it hasn't come up yet, which is good, but while I was writing chapters 1-9 (I just finished 10), I was confusing the Grille with the Brew in my mind... Ali does work at the Grille, but I literally forgot that the Brew existed and I kind of mixed the two in my mind. So, I changed everything that comes up where they are kind of mixed together, but I would also just like to add that the place where Emily works ISN'T the Brew.**

**Yeah so now that I've gotten that off of my chest :P**

**Ew I have school tomorrow. I hope it doesn't affect my updating speed on this... I might end up updating every other day, instead of every day... stupid school.**

**Goodnight my loves! Please review :)**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: I planned to have this up like an hour ago, but Chapter Eleven ran long haha... so no complaining, because it turned out 3,600 words without the A/N :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Alison took a deep breath. It was just a few minutes until six, when she was going to knock on Emily's door and take her to the Grille. She was absolutely freaking out. She had considered calling Spencer or Aria to help calm her down, but she hated looking vulnerable, and she didn't want them to see how nervous she was.

She ran her fingers through her golden hair for the fiftieth time, and then decided that if she waited any longer, she would end up making up something to get her out of this. To prevent that from happening, she finally just left her apartment with her purse and her phone.

Taking another deep breath, she raised her fist and knocked on the door. Only a few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Emily wearing a short blue dress. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and Ali literally lost whatever words she had as soon as she saw the darker girl.

"Hey," Emily finally said.

"H-hey," Ali returned. "You look stunning."

"Thanks, you look beautiful," Emily returned, and Alison felt herself blush. She glanced down at herself. She was wearing a golden dress that was just darker than her hair. It clung to her curves and fell to just above her knees. It was honestly the prettiest dress she owned, but she still thought that Emily looked like a goddess in comparison.

"Thanks," Alison thanked with a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Emily answered. She grabbed her purse and then stepped out of the apartment. "Where are we going?"

"The Grille," Ali answered with a shrug. "Sorry it's nothing fancy."

"No, that's fine," Emily insisted. Alison bit her lip. She really didn't want to screw up their date.

"I'm sorry about Hanna... earlier. She was a little... overexcited," Alison apologized as they walked into the elevator.

Emily laughed. "No, she saved me from a fashion disaster," Emily admitted.

Alison rolled her eyes. "You in a fashion disaster? Please, you're gorgeous." Alison watched Emily's expression carefully, and saw a blush spread over her cheeks.

"Thanks, but I would not look this good without Hanna's magical fashion skills," Emily insisted. "I'm so not a fashion person."

"Well, I think you would've looked fine if you came in sweats and a t-shirt," Alison reasoned, her own cheeks flushing as she complimented Emily.

"You say that now. Wait until you actually see me in sweats," Emily argued with a chuckle. Ali rolled her eyes and smirked.

_EEE_

Emily climbed into the passenger seat of Alison's car. She was hoping that she would stop consciously recognizing the fact that this was a date, so that she and Alison could talk just as normally as they had the other times they'd hung out not on dates.

"So, have you had girlfriends before?" Alison asked, sounding like she was just trying to make conversation.

"Two," Emily answered. "One in high school, Maya. And then one while I was in Philly, Paige."

"Hmm," is all Alison said in response. Emily didn't know whether or not to ask her about her past relationships. Hanna had told her that she hadn't been able to be vulnerable enough to keep any of her relationships going very long.

"Have you had many past relationships?" Emily finally asked, hoping to move past the awkward part of this.

"A few. Well, more than a few, but most of them were in high school and I'm really not proud of some of them. I was kind of... a wild child I guess?" Alison admitted. "But don't tell the girls that."

"Do you keep a lot of stuff from them?" Emily asked, confused. They seemed so close, but were they really not?

"Not anymore," Alison replied. "I used to, a lot. But after high school, when I realized that I wasn't the only person that mattered, I stopped lying to them so much."

They reached the Grille, and Alison jumped out of the car to open Emily's door for her. The dark haired girl bit her lip to keep from grinning too wide as she stepped out. "And they say chivalry is dead."

"You know, I've never actually heard anyone say 'chivalry is dead', except for in that line," Alison pointed out with a light laugh. Emily raised her eyebrows as she realized that Ali was right. Who did say that chivalry was dead? No one.

"That's a good point," she agreed with a laugh. They walked into the Grille and went to small, two person, empty table.

"Were you nervous for this date?" Ali asked curiously.

Emily gave a nervous last. "I still am. I'm afraid I'm going to do something stupid."

Alison laughed and rolled her eyes. "You do something stupid? I think I'd probably do something stupid first. At least you've done this before."

"Done what?" Emily asked, tilting her head a little.

"Gone on a date with a girl," Ali answered in a quiet voice.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow. "You seem fearless to me."

Ali shrugged. "This just... isn't what I'm used to. But I'm smart. I can get used to it, if I really want to."

"Do you really want to?" Emily wondered. Their eyes locked. Emily honestly loved Ali's bright blue eyes.

"I think so," Alison replied, lowering her gaze suddenly.

"Well, makes sense. Gotta keep your options open," Emily answered simply, still keeping her eyes on the blonde. The great thing about Ali's hair was that it wasn't even blond. It was more like a golden. Like, her hair looked like it was pretty much plated in gold. It was too gorgeous.

"Yeah," Ali agreed, raising her gaze up again to see Emily staring at her. The blonde smirked, and then the waiter came and asked them what they wanted to drink and to eat.

They ordered quickly, and then just started talking about random things, finally over the awkward things. Emily liked watching Alison talk. She was animated when she said certain things. It was like watching a movie, and Emily felt like she could watch this movie for hours. She really wasn't even sure how she managed to get a word in, or eat food, since she spent most of the time just listening to Alison talk.

Toward the end of dinner, Ali eventually said, "Oh my gosh, I've been talking this whole time, haven't I?"

"Not the _whole_ time," Emily countered, but she was smirking a little bit.

"I'm sorry. I just... I tend to talk a lot," Alison muttered.

"Don't worry about it. I like listening to you talk," Emily admitted, smiling. The waiter came over with their check. "Hey, I can pay for part of that if you want."

Alison gave her an incredulous look. "No way. I asked you out, I'm prepared to pay for it. It's not like it was all that expensive anyway."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Positive," Ali insisted. "I wouldn't have asked you out if I wasn't planning on paying for dinner. You can take me out next time." She winked, and Emily felt like she might faint after seeing that.

"Already planning a next time?" she asked smoothly, to recover from her reaction to that wink. She gave Ali a sly look.

"No, but you should be," Alison bounced back, returning the look with a knowing smile. "Like I said, _you_ can take _me_ out next time."

Emily bit her lip. "I'm planning on it."

"Good," Ali said with a smile.

They got up from the table once Alison had paid and headed outside and to Alison's car. They got in and Alison immediately started driving toward the apartment building. Emily knew that the drive was short, so she decided to get out what she had to say. "I, uh, had a lot of fun tonight."

Alison flashed her a smile. "Good, so did I."

"Thank you," Emily started, "for taking me out. I was too nervous to ask you, so if you hadn't asked me then..."

Ali smiled as she drove. "You're welcome. But if you really want to thank someone for that, thank Spencer. She figured out that I liked you before even I did. It was her idea for me to ask you out."

Emily chuckled, but it sounded almost like a giggle and made her feel like a teenager again. "I'll keep that in mind for the next time I see her."

"You're cute," Alison blurted suddenly. Emily felt a blush spread through her cheeks.

"Thanks," she replied in a quiet voice. Alison pulled into the apartment building parking lot and slid into her parking spot. Both girls unbuckled their seatbelts, but neither of them moved to leave the car. Emily faced Alison again, over the center consol. "Thanks again. I really did have a lot of fun."

"Thanks for going with me," Alison returned. Emily leaned forward over the consol and their lips met softly. Alison's lips moved over Emily's, who had no idea that a person's lips could be so soft. Honestly, she'd imagined kissing Alison since she first saw her, but the real thing was so much better than even what her imagination could come up with.

After a few seconds, they pulled apart, smiling. They both blushed furiously as they climbed out of the car and headed inside the building, unspeaking. When they finally reached their doors, they faced each other once again. Alison gave a light laugh and said, "I think eventually, we'll get over this whole awkward thing."

"Eventually," Emily agreed, and this time Ali leaned in for a quick kiss. "Goodnight."

"See you later," Alison said, giving the darker girl a smile. They both turned toward their respective doors and went into their apartments.

_AAA_

Alison walked into her apartment in a daze. That date had honestly gone a lot better than she had expected it to. Honestly, she had thought that she was going to mess something up really badly. She wasn't particularly good with the whole feelings thing, but with Emily, she was willing to give it a try.

"Ooh, look at dreamy eyes over there," Aria commented, knocking Alison out of her daze. She saw Aria and Spencer sitting on her couch. They appear to have been waiting there for a while.

"Do I need to take away the key I gave you to this place?" Ali snapped at them.

"We just want to hear all the details!" Spencer exclaimed. "How did it go?"

"It was fine," Alison snapped. "What have I told you about minding your own business, Spencer?"

"I tried that, but it's just not for me," Spencer argued with a smirk. Ali rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Aria and Spencer just kept staring at her, though, and she finally couldn't help it. She sighed and told them, "It was great. We had a great time. She likes me, I like her. It's all good."

"Did you get a goodnight kiss?" Aria asked with a grin.

Alison smirked cockily, "I got two, bitches."

"Aww!" Spencer and Aria cooed over it. Ali shook her head.

"I'm too tired to deal with all these 'aww's. Goodnight you guys," she said, waving her hand at them.

"Whatever you say, Ali. Goodnight!" Spencer called as Ali went into her bedroom. She head her friends leave through the front door.

A little bit later, when Alison was laying in her bed trying to fall asleep, she suddenly felt herself wondering what it would be like to lay curled up with Emily in her bed. Her skin was undoubtedly soft.

_Ugh, don't torture yourself, Alison. Go to sleep._

So she closed her eyes, and finally, she managed to drift off into a blissful sleep, full of dreams of a certain beautiful girl...

* * *

**I know it wasn't the greatest date, but I promise, their next one is better... :3 Well, in my opinion :P  
**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a quick review :) Or, if you'd rather, you're welcome to PM me :) I love talking to people on here :D ALSO, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :) Tweet me that you read this, and I'll give you a followback :D  
**

**This story was originally going to be mostly in 3rd person coming mostly from Emily, but I have way too much fun writing it from Ali's perspective, so some chapters will be mostly Emily, others mostly Ali, and some will switch relatively evenly. Just depends on the scene I'm writing and what I'm feeling for it :)**

**You can stop reading here, if you have someplace to be, I'm just gonna ramble haha :P**

**So today was my first day back at school after spring break, and everyone's all like "How was your spring break" and "what'd you do" right? So every time someone would tell me "Yeah I went to Disney" or "I went on a cruise" or some interesting stuff like that. And I was just like "Yeah. So I laid in bed. Watch 2 and 1/2 seasons of old PLL. Wrote fanfiction. Read fanfiction. It was pretty productive." Omg people think I'm so boring and weird. Although a few people understood me and I was like "YES I'M NOT ALONE" hahahahaha**

**Yeah so goodnight loves! Please review C:**

**P.S. It's a lot of fun writing PLL fanfic. It's different than writing Glee, because it loses a HUGE theme, which is music. Like, at least in my Glee FFs, I always have some kind of music or singing or dancing in it, and now I've totally lost that theme. It's a fun experience :) I love writing this story :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I'm so happy with how this fanfic is going! I just finished Chapter Twelve, and I like the pace I'm going at :) My 12 Chapter, full document of LMLY without A/Ns is almost 30,000 words :)**

**OH YAY! The first shoutout of this fanfiction... Alright! The fiftieth reviewer was... badadadadadadada user IntelligentPrincess ! Thank you all SO much for reviewing! I'm loving the response to this fanfic, and it makes writing it all that much better :D**

**(I made a cover for this story. It's sideways here, because it won't fit normally. Check my twitter if you wanna see it not turned lol)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Emily woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Her date the previous day had been absolutely amazing, and she was so looking forward to the next one. Today, though, she had to go to her first day of work at that pastry shop.

It opened pretty early, and she'd been instructed via email that she worked the first shift. When they hired her, which was right when she applied, they also gave her a key to the place. So she got up, showered, got dressed into jeans and the t-shirt that she had to wear for the place, and then headed out. She really wanted to text Ali, but she didn't know if that was weird. She didn't want to do anything wrong.

On her way out, she ran into Aria. "Oh, hey Emily!" Aria greeted her with a grin.

"Hey," Emily returned with a smile.

"How was your date?" she asked. Emily couldn't help that her smile widened and her eyes sparkled at the mention of her date.

"It was good," Emily returned shyly as they walked out of the building together.

"That's good," Aria replied, smiling as well. "Where are you off to?"

"Work," Emily answered. "Gotta pay for this new apartment somehow."

Aria gave an understanding smile. "Ali works at the Grille from ten to one," Aria told her with a sly grin. "I think she would like it if you stopped by during your lunch break."

Emily felt a small blush break out over her cheeks at the mention of Ali. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

"See you later, Em," Aria said, waving as they parted ways. Emily returned the wave and then headed to her own car, a smile plastered onto her face. If Emily was going to work the morning shift at the pastry and coffee shop every morning, and Alison worked the same lunch shift every day, then could she always go over there at lunch time and see her? The idea excited her, because the idea of seeing Alison excited her.

She couldn't stop thinking of Alison during her whole drive to the shop, and she figured that if that became a regular thing, she would eventually get into a car accident. _Em, chill out._ She took out her key and unlocked the door to the place, and when she stepped in, the smell of coffee and cupcakes came over her. She was pretty sure that there was a bigger coffee shop about ten minutes away, so she didn't know who really shopped at this place. Probably people who worked in the area.

She flipped the sign to say "Open", and then stepped behind the counter. She set her bag under the counter, put her phone on top of the counter, and then made herself a coffee. The person who had hired her the other day said that she was allowed to have one for free every day, and after that, she would have to pay for it.

People actually starting coming in almost as soon as it was open to buy coffee, and that's when Emily realized everyone who worked early in the area had to get their coffee somewhere, and they probably didn't have time to go to the place that was ten minutes away, which she recalled was called the Brew.

As the morning rush seemed to come to an end, Emily used her phone to turn on some music. She had a feeling that standing around here until two, when her shift was over, was going to get boring. Her lunch break was at eleven-thirty, and she had thirty minutes for it. That meant thirty minutes of hanging with Alison, and she was probably a little too excited for it. She considered texting Ali multiple times, but decided against it. If Ali wanted to text her, she would, right? Of course, Alison could be sitting somewhere thinking the exact same thing.

A little before ten, Emily found herself staring out the window of the shop, looking across the street by the Grille. She saw Ali unlock the place and go inside to start her shift. Sighing, stared at the door to the Grille a little longer, before deciding that it did nothing.

Then she got a text message.

**From Ali- You know, sometimes staring looks a lot like stalking. (;**

Emily blushed as she stepped away from the window. Alison must've seen her staring at the door through a window or something.

**To Ali- Lol, I promise, I'm not stalking you.**

**From Ali- I wouldn't blame you if you were. What time is your lunch break?**

**To Ali- 11:30**

**From Ali- Do you maybe wanna come over here for that?**

**To Ali- Sure. (: See you then.**

A guy walked into the shop just as Emily set her phone down. "Hi, what can I get you?" Emily asked.

The guy blinked. "Um, I was under the impression that someone else worked this shift."

"I just started today," Emily replied.

"Any idea what shift Alison works?" the guy asked. Emily swallowed. Who was this guy and why was he looking for Alison at her old job?

"I don't think she works here anymore," she said.

"She did a few weeks ago," he argued.

"She doesn't anymore," Emily countered.

He groaned. "Okay. Thanks anyway." And he was gone. Emily watched him look around through the window, like he was trying to decide where to look for Alison. Emily had a sneaking suspicion that he was her ex-boyfriend or something, although she really hoped she was wrong. She got jealous relatively easily.

He finally walked away, and she sighed. She needed to stop overreacting to things involving Alison. If anyone could read her mind and see how much she thought about Ali, they would probably say she was being downright creepy.

She couldn't help but wonder if Alison thought about her as much as she thought about Alison.

Few people came in between then and eleven-thirty. When it did reach her lunch break, she grabbed her phone and her purse and left the shop. She turned the sign so that it said "Closed" and locked the door. She looked for cars on the street and then crossed it, her heart beating quickly. She was about to see Ali again.

She opened the door and the little bell on it jingled. "Ali?" she called through the empty place. She was beginning to realize that practically no one came to this place during Ali's shift.

Alison came out of the kitchen bearing two plates of food, two salads. She set one on the bar in front of a stool and the other in front of her. "Come on in," she said, smiling at Emily.

Emily returned the smile and made her way to the bar. She sat on the stool across from where Ali was standing. "Thanks for the salad," she said.

"No problem. And you don't have to pay for it either," Alison insisted, already knowing what else Emily was planning on saying.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"I'm positive," Alison insisted. "So, how's working at the shop over there?"

"Pretty good. Everyone comes in at opening, and then the place is practically empty," Emily answered. "It gets kind of boring over there all alone."

"I know what you mean," Ali agreed. Emily thought about asking Ali about the guy that came in looking for her, but she decided not to bring it up. "I used to work that same shift."

"Really? Do you always get stuck with the first shift?" Emily asked with a chuckle, looking around the empty restaurant.

"Guess so," Ali answered. "But it's fine. Less work, same pay."

Emily smirked. "True."

"Do you like being back in Rosewood, or is it a total bore compared to Philadelphia?" Alison wondered, taking a bite of her salad. Emily took a bite of her own salad.

"There is less stuff to do here, but I don't mind being back. Plus, it's nice knowing people here," Emily added, smiling. Ali returned the smile with a sweet one of her own, that totally made Emily almost choke on her food. Luckily, she managed not to do anything obviously strange and swallowed her food.

"You should hang out with me and my friends this weekend," Alison suggested. "We usually hang out on Sundays, since all of us but Hanna usually have it off."

"Sure, I can hang out on Sunday. I don't work that day," Emily agreed, her heart beating fast again. She was hanging out with Ali _and_ her friends at once. She wasn't exactly sure how that was going to turn out, but she was fine with it as long as she got to be with Alison.

"Great!" Ali exclaimed with a smile. "So how's your salad?"

"It's really good," Emily admitted. "Are you the only one who works here in the morning?"

"Out here, yeah. There's one other person in the kitchen," Alison answered. "He usually just sleeps though, until I need him to actually cook something, which isn't usual."

Emily gave a light laugh, and Alison smiled when she heard it.

"Hey, what are you doing Saturday night?" Alison asked.

"Nothing, why?" Emily asked, giving the blonde a knowing smile.

"Do you want to go out again? Not to eat, but something fun. I have a great idea," Alison explained.

"Sure, but I thought I was taking you out next," Emily said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"You're taking me out to a restaurant next," Alison corrected. "So this doesn't count."

Emily laughed. "Alright, sounds good to me."

"Good," Ali said with a smile.

Emily glanced at her phone, and found that she had only a few minutes left before her break was over. "Hey, thanks for the salad. I should probably head back over to the shop."

"Alright," Alison said, and Emily heard disappointment in her voice. "We should do this again tomorrow."

"It's a date," Emily agreed, winking at Alison as she stood up and grabbed her purse. "See you later."

"Y-yeah, see you," she heard Alison stutter out as she walked toward the door with a small smirk on her face.

_AAA_

_She winked at me_. Alison was used to making other people feel nervous, but when Emily winked at her... just wow. And it wasn't the bad kind of nervous, but the good kind that turned Ali's knees into gel, and made her skin heat up a little bit.

It wasn't like she could help it. Emily was hot, and when she winked, she was even more hot. Simple as that. It wasn't hard to believe that Emily had been a swimmer for eight years. Her body was totally lean, and her legs... _oh_ those legs.

Alison took a deep breath and shook her head. This girl was going to be the death of her. She was just too beautiful, too hot, too sweet, too cute, too... ugh, she was just amazing. Alison had this horrible feeling that she was already falling for that gorgeous brunette.

It was only horrible, because she'd never really done that before. Fallen in love. Her relationships were always very one sided and short lived. She'd never really felt connected or truly interested in guys that she used to date. Was that a sign that she was indeed gay? She was, after all, dating a girl. Did that make her gay?

She shook her head again, deciding that she needed to stop stressing over it. She didn't need a label to date a girl. She liked Emily, and Emily liked her. There was nothing wrong or weird about it. She didn't need a label to date her, and that was that.

Sighing, she glanced at the clock. One more hour, and she could be out of this place. She wondered if Emily would mind if she went over to the shop and hung out over there until she got off. If she was working the exact same shift as Ali used to work, then it was over at two.

Unfortunately, she remembered that she couldn't. Her mom had invited her over to have lunch. Even though she and her mom lived in the same town still, she didn't see her very often, and that was mostly because Jessica DiLaurentis was always busy.

So she wouldn't get to see Emily after her shift, but maybe she would happen to run into her later. And if not, at least she would get to see her tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday.

Alison had a really strong feeling that this was going to turn into something really good.

* * *

**I just realized how often I called Ali "Alison", and now when I'm writing I'm always catching myself writing "Ali" all the time haha... I like to have both mixed in, dunno why lol.  
**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a quick review :D Reviews literally make my day. Every time I see one I smile like THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS wide ;) If reviewing isn't for you, PMs also make me smile that wide... ;P Aaalso, follow me on Twitter to ask about updates, or bother me for hours about updating, or to stalk my twitter, or to just talk lol... at BrittzandTana :) Love talking to you all. I'll follow you back if you tweet me that you read this!**

**GUYS! I ACTUALLY FINALLY HAVE A FUNNY(ISH) STORY FOR YOU!**

**So yesterday was A Is For Answers, obviously, and I was so totally emotionally wrecked after watching it and watching Glee 100. So I got to school this morning, and my friend immediately came up to me and started ranting to me about the PLL episode. We were going back and forth, and then my other friend is over there covering her ears bc she hadn't gotten to see it yet. So then when we started to talk less intently about it all, I said something about a past episode or something, I think it was something about Season 4, but I can't remember.**

**And my friend who had been covering her ears looked at me and asked me, "How much of Pretty Little Liars have you actually seen?"**

**Lol I just like looked at her and I was like "Every episode. Like, all of them. More than once."**

**Like lol... I might've just recently caught up but I know what I'm talking about... lol**

**Yeah so my funny story wasn't particularly funny lol... but yeah it's a story so it still counts. You all should send some funny stories in your reviews :DD**

**Sorry that story was so long XD Have a great day my loves! Please review!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: DOUBLE UPDATE! Lucky ducks!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!  
**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! :D**

* * *

Ali woke up early Friday morning, which was unusual. Usually, by Friday, she was sleeping in until the last half hour before her shift at the Grille started. Groaning, she rolled over to check the time on her phone. Seven. And she had a text message from Aria.

**From Aria- Hey, can I have Emily's number? I forgot to ask her for it when I saw her last.**

Alison rolled her eyes.

**To Aria- Why do you want her number?**

**From Aria- Why shouldn't I want her number?**

Ali reluctantly send Aria Emily's phone number. She really just hoped that her friends wouldn't embarrass her to Emily or something. Sometimes, those girls just weren't good at keeping things to themselves. Of course, neither was Ali.

**From Aria- Thanks!**

Aria was always so perky when she got up in the morning, and Ali just didn't get it. Considering that she was a kindergarten teacher at the elementary school and she had to be there at around noon, but she often went in early for meetings and such. If Ali had to wake up early every day to go take care of a bunch of slobbery kindergarteners, she would not be happy. Aria loved kids, though, and she was lucky that she didn't have to show up as early as the other teachers at the school. She taught a half day kindergarten group that had school in the afternoon.

Either way, though, she was way too perky in the morning. Alison was not a morning person. She dragged herself out of bed and went into her kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Since she was up so early, she could afford to be a little lazy and take longer.

At seven-thirty, she got a text.

**From Emily- Are you awake?**

**To Emily- Mmhmm. Why?**

**From Emily- Water stopped working again. Need to shower. :/**

**To Emily- Come on over. Door's unlocked.**

Ali hadn't had a key made for Emily yet, but she planned to soon. So she just stepped over to the door and quickly unlocked it, before stepping back into the kitchen, where she was eating her breakfast.

Her door opened slowly a few minutes later. Emily came in with her hair tied up, wearing shorts and a tank top, and she was sweaty. "Hey," she greeted Ali.

"Hey," Alison returned, her eyes probably bugging out of her head as she looked at Emily. "Were you out running?"

"Yeah," Emily answered. "You sure that it's cool if I use your shower?"

"I'm positive," Ali insisted, giving her a smile.

"Thanks." Emily gave her another smile and then made a beeline for the bathroom. Alison didn't blame her, she was pretty sweaty. Of course, on one hand, Emily dressed in short shorts and a tank top all sweaty was freaking hot. And now Alison's skin was getting hot.

As Alison continued to eat her breakfast, it occurred to her that Emily was in her shower right now. Naked.

Ali choked on her food, barely managing to swallow it without dying. She took a deep breath and looked toward her bathroom door. Now, she couldn't stop picturing Emily without any clothes on. Under hot running water. With her hair clinging to her body because of it.

More than just Alison's skin was hot now. Emily just had that crazy effect on her.

_Chill out, Alison. Calm down._

Man, now Alison needed a cold shower, and Emily was currently in hers. Groaning, Ali scooted her bowl of half eaten cereal toward her sink, not sure if she could eat anymore. She was sure that she would choke on anything she put in her mouth, now that she had the image of a naked Emily in her mind.

Suddenly, she heard something from the bathroom. "Um, Ali?"

"Yeah?" Alison called back, wondering why Emily was calling her from her bathroom... and if she was wearing clothes.

"I, uh... forgot to bring a change of clothes over," Emily admitted. Alison's eyes flew open. Emily was naked in her bathroom without a change of clothes.

"D-do you want me to go over to your place and grab something?" Alison asked.

"Could you?" Emily asked, and the door opened a little bit. Emily's hand appeared sticking out of the bathroom, with her keys in her hand. "It's the pink key."

Alison hesitantly stood up and went to grab the keys. They were all color coded. _That's cute_, Ali thought. "Sure. Be right back."

"Thanks!" Emily exclaimed. Ali left her apartment, not caring that she was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, and went across the hall to Emily's apartment. She unlocked the door with the pink key, and then she slowly entered Emily's apartment. She'd been here before, obviously, but it felt different when Emily wasn't there with her.

She went into Emily's bedroom and to her dresser. Ali's eyes went straight to the drawer were Emily's underwear was, but she quickly looked away. She wasn't some perv. Emily had underwear to wear already.

She looked through some of the drawers for a few minutes, before she found some shorts and then the shirt from the shop, since she knew that Emily was going to work soon.

Leaving Emily's apartment, Ali made sure to lock the door behind her, and then she entered back into her own. She went and knocked on her bathroom door, and it opened a little bit. "Thanks so much," Emily said again, and Alison bit her lip. Emily was naked. The only thing separating them was a door. Swallowing thickly, she handed Emily the clothes, and her keys.

"No problem," Ali said. The door closed and she sighed. She moved into her kitchen to dump out the cereal she didn't finish, and wash the bowl. A few minutes later, Emily came out of the bathroom, looking just as stunning as always, even without any makeup on. Her hair was already starting to dry, and the shorts Ali had picked were super hot on her, considering they showed off most of her legs.

"Thanks for getting this shirt," Emily said. "It would've been a pain to have to change again."

"No problem," Ali answered. "Do you go running every morning?"

"Usually," Emily replied. "It helps wake me up."

Alison nodded. "I've never been much of a runner, but I really could use the exercise."

"If you want, you can come running with me sometime," Emily suggested. Alison grinned.

"I'd like that," she agreed, drawing a smile out of the Emily.

"Thanks again for letting me use your shower."

Alison gave her a half smile. "Don't worry about it. I told you that you're welcome to use it anytime. I'll see you during lunch?"

"Of course," Emily replied, smirking slightly. Ali bit her lip. "See you later."

"See you," Alison replied, watching Emily walk out of her apartment. Then she sighed; she was so totally obsessed with this girl.

_EEE_

Emily walked back into her apartment smiling. That had been so awkward, not having a change of clothes. She'd stood in Alison's bathroom with just underwear and a bra on for like five minutes. It was a little awkward, but she had a feeling that it had been just as awkward for Alison. Emily had been smirking when she heard Ali stutter. It was cute.

She went to the vanity in her bedroom and started to do her makeup. Just her usual makeup, light foundation, some blush, eye shadow, a light eyeliner and then some mascara. It wasn't as near as much as Hanna had put on her for her date with Ali. Hanna might be great with all the makeup stuff, but Emily wasn't the best at it.

She brushed out her long hair and then went into the kitchen to grab a bite of breakfast, before finally grabbing her purse, phone and keys and heading out to her car. She didn't run into Aria this time, so she figured she must've left already.

She drove down to the shop and opened it up a few minutes early, since she didn't feel like just sitting there awkwardly for five minutes until nine. Immediately, people started coming in for their morning coffee. Just like the previous day, they were all gone by ten, and the business slowed down immensely. A few minutes after standing behind the counter idly, Emily's phone buzzed, indicating that she had a new text.

**From Unknown- Hey this is Aria! I got your number from Ali!**

With the click of a few buttons, she had Aria saved in her contacts.

**To Aria- Oh hey!**

For the next hour and a half, while she kept watch over the empty shop, she texted Aria. She found out that the other brunette worked as a kindergarten teacher, but the half day class that she ran started at noon and ended at four. She had to stay before her class to do things like prepare for her classes, or help with faculty things. Emily told her that she was considering taking classes to become a teacher, and hopefully a coach, at Rosewood High.

Emily really liked Aria, as a friend of course. She was sweet and seemed like a good friend. Emily counted herself lucky for moving into the same apartment building that both Alison _and_ Aria lived in. She was starting to be really glad that she moved back to Rosewood.

At eleven-thirty, she told Aria that she was on her lunch break and was going to see Ali, and then she did just that. She walked into the Grille, her eyes immediately going to the counter, where Alison was already standing. There were two plates of food in front of her. Chicken or something.

"Hey you," Alison greeted her, smiling.

"Hey," Emily returned, her heart already beating faster.

"How's the shop today?"

"Same as yesterday," Emily replied. Alison gave her an understanding smile. Emily sat down across from her and tried the chicken. "This is good."

Ali smiled proudly. "Thanks." She took a bite of her own.

They just talked for the next twenty minutes, while they ate their lunch. Emily liked talking to Alison, it was easy, and she felt like she didn't have to think about what she was saying around her. She liked that Ali seemed really carefree. It was refreshing. When Emily had a few minutes until her break was over, she stood up. "Thanks for the food."

"You're going to have to stop thanking me eventually," Alison reasoned, giving her a sweet smile. Emily felt herself blush, from receiving that beautiful smile.

"Eventually," Emily agreed. She was about to turn around, but thought twice, and leaned forward to steal a kiss from the blonde. There was just a moment that she thought that she shouldn't have done it, but then Ali kissed her back slowly.

It was perfect, and Emily would've liked it to last forever, but she had to go. She pulled out of the kiss and gave Ali a small smile. "See you later," Ali said, batting her eyelashes.

Emily bit back a grin. "Yeah, see you," she replied. She grabbed her stuff and started out of the Grille, turning back just once to give the blonde a smile before she left.

She walked back into the shop feeling blissful. She had this amazing feeling... like she was already starting to slip and fall for this girl. Was she? No, the more important question was if Alison was falling for her or not. Because Emily did _not_ want to be in a one sided relationship.

_Remember, Em, she asked you out,_ twice_. She obviously likes you,_ she told herself. She smiled at nothing, and then someone walked into the shop, asking for a pastry, and Emily had to wipe any thought of Alison out of her mind as she got the woman's order.

But she couldn't wipe Alison _completely_ out of her mind. She had a feeling that the girl would stay there for a really, _really_ long time.

* * *

**Awh awh awh!  
**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a quick review :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! I love talking to you all! Also, if you tweet me that you read this, I'll give you a followback :)**

**Before I head to sleep, just gotta say rereading this chapter was hilarious. I was having problems figuring everything out with Aria's job, because on one day she was at the apartment building until like 11, another time like 10 or something, and I had to figure out someway for her job to work it out lol. But when I reread this, I had like three different times written in that she had to come in for work, because I switched it around so much when I wrote it lol.**

**Half day kindergarten used to exist in the district I go to school in, but it's gone now. Not still if they still do that anywhere, but they do in Rosewood lol. #TanasRules**

**Goodnight loves! Please review :)**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Updaaaate :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"You're going out on _another_ date with her?" Hanna demanded.

"Is there a problem with that?" Ali snapped at the other blonde over the counter.

"No, I'm just a little surprised," Hanna admitted, as a woman came up to the counter to purchase a shirt that was totally the wrong color for her. Alison held her tongue about it and looked back at Hanna.

"What's so surprising about it? That I would go out twice with the same person?" Ali asked, scowling.

Hanna rolled her eyes as she checked the woman out. "No. It's just... I never thought that you had any interest in dating girls."

Ali's heart rate picked up a little when she heard that. Saying things like that out loud still made her a little nervous. It was a hard thing to get used to, the fact that she was out of the norm. Trying to seem nonchalant, she just shrugged. "Yeah well, I do. And I like Emily."

Hanna gave Alison a smile as she bagged the woman's shirt and slid it across the counter. "Well, as long as you're happy. Where are you taking her tomorrow night?"

"None of your business," Ali snapped.

"Okay," Hanna replied defensively, but then she grinned. "I'm so glad we're all going to get to hang out with her at once on Sunday. She seems kind of shy."

Alison just nodded. Emily did seem kind of shy, but Ali had a good feeling that once she knew all of the girls really well, she wouldn't be as shy. Finally, she answered, "I think it'll be fun. She doesn't really know a lot of people here except for us."

"Didn't she go to high school here?" Hanna asked.

"Well yeah," Alison answered, "but she didn't have a lot of friends."

"I wonder why that is," Hanna said vaguely as someone else came up to the counter to buy some jeans.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ali snapped.

Hanna shrugged. "Nothing. I just wonder why she didn't have a lot of friends. Isn't high school the time when friends are the most important people in a girl's life?"

Alison just shrugged, glancing at the woman checking out with the jeans. They were way too tight for her, but Ali held her tongue again. She looked back at Hanna. "Why are you working the checkout anyway? Don't you manage this place?"

"The new checkout girl for the shift didn't show up. It's fine, it'll come out of her paycheck and slip into mine," Hanna replied with a shrug. "But don't worry, it's almost over, and I don't have to stay any longer."

Alison glanced at her phone. Three. That meant that Emily had been off of work for an hour. Would it seem weird or random if she texted her? _Alison, stop being so freaking paranoid that you're going to do things wrong._

"What are you staring at on your phone?" Hanna asked curiously as she started to check out some guy buying a tie.

"Nothing," Alison replied, slipping the phone back in her pocket. She glanced at the guy buying the tie. What was with people and buying horrible choices in clothing? The tie was neon green. When the guy left with his tie, Alison looked at Hanna incredulously. "They sell neon green ties here?"

Hanna shrugged. "I don't own the place, Ali, I just manage it."

"Ugh, this is why I don't shop here," Alison muttered. "Are we going to grab takeout?"

"Text Spencer and see if she wanted it," Hanna answered. "Otherwise, I have stuff we can eat at my place."

Alison nodded and took out her phone to text Spencer.

**To Spencer- Do you want takeout?**

**From Spencer- Toby got back early. Won't make it to Hanna's. See you Sunday.**

"She's not coming," Ali told Hanna.

"Why not?" the other blonde questioned.

Alison raised one of her eyebrows suggestively. "Toby just got back early."

Hanna smirked. "No need to guess what they'll be doing all afternoon." Alison smirked as well and glanced back at her phone. "Is Aria coming to my place?"

"No," Ali replied, "she has to stay late for a parent conference about a little boy who won't stop biting the other kids."

"I'm sure she'll have fun with that," Hanna commented. Suddenly, a girl wearing the store's t-shirt approached them.

"Hey, the new girl didn't show?" she asked Hanna.

"Nope. I'm gonna go, call if something needs managing," Hanna told the girl, before grabbing her purse and her phone and walking out from behind the counter. She looked to Alison. "So it's just us tonight?"

"Guess so," Alison replied. "I'll meet you at your place, after I grab Em's key."

"Her key?" Hanna questioned.

"Her water keeps not working, so I'm getting a key to my place made for her," Ali replied. "It's no big deal. I'll see you when I'm done."

"Wait, Ali," Hanna called. Alison turned and raised an eyebrow, asking Hanna what she wanted. "Emily can come to my place if she doesn't have anything to do."

Alison smiled at Hanna. "Okay, I'll ask her."

Now she was just a little more excited about going to Hanna's.

_EEE_

After Emily got out of her work, she'd had no idea what to do. Her life suddenly seemed so boring without classes to go to, and tests to study for. So, seeing no other option, she just went back to her apartment.

Around three-thirty, she got a text message from Alison.

**From Ali- Hey you! I just got your key to my place made (:**

**To Ali- Oh, great. (: When can I pick it up?**

Emily hoped she could pick it up soon, because she really wanted to see Alison soon. It was like she and the blonde were tied together, and once they got too far apart, it was painful. Even if they had only known each other for less than a week.

**From Ali- Now, if you want. I'm about to go to Hanna's. I can give you the address and you can come hang out with us?**

Emily bit back a grin. She would _love_ to go hang out with Alison some more. It would be different, around Hanna, but at least she knew Hanna. She'd seemed pretty nice before, when she was helping Emily with her clothes and hair and makeup.

**To Ali- Sounds fun. (: What's the address?**

She first got a text with the address, and she grabbed her purse and her keys and got ready to leave her apartment, before she got a second text.

**From Ali- One condition! You have to pick up the takeout.**

Emily was pretty sure she'd go through any and all conditions to see Ali, so this didn't seem so bad.

**To Ali- Deal.**

Emily knew where the good places to pick up takeout were. She used to get some every time her mom was working at the station late.

So she left the building, hopped in her car and headed for a Chinese place. Alison texted her what she and Hanna wanted, and Emily placed the order. She only had a wait a few minutes before they had it all neatly put into two paper bags, and then she headed for the address that Alison gave her.

When she parked outside the apartment building, she grabbed her stuff and the takeout and headed to the front entrance. She looked for the buzzer that said "Hanna Marin", since it was the only Hanna listed, and waited to hear something through the microphone

"Emily?" came Hanna's voice.

"Yep, I come bearing takeout," Emily replied. The door buzzed, signaling that it was unlocked, and Emily quickly grabbed it and entered the building. She went to the apartment number that Hanna's name had been listed next to and knocked on the door.

Ali opened it, and greeted Emily with a wide smile. "Hey!"

"Hey," Emily returned, giving Alison a smile. The blonde opened the door wider, letting Emily into the small apartment. "Hey, Hanna."

"Hey, Em!" Hanna greeted. "Mm, bring the food! I'm starving!"

Emily brought the takeout over to Hanna, who was sitting on a couch. There wasn't room in the apartment for any sort of table and chairs, but there was a coffee table in between two love seat couches. Emily handed Hanna he food, and sat on the couch across from the one Hanna was sitting on. She was pleased when Ali sat next to her.

"Are you liking it back in Rosewood, Emily?" Hanna asked, giving her a smile.

"Yeah. It's a lot better than I remember it, but that probably has a lot to do with the fact that I'm not in high school anymore," Emily answered.

"You didn't like high school?" Hanna wondered, as she split up the orders in the takeout bag and passed each person what they ordered.

"No. I liked college a lot more," Emily admitted.

"I bet you were one of those big party girls," Alison bet.

"Why do you say that?" Emily asked, giving her an odd look. Thinking back, she had gone to a lot of parties. She used to say it was because her roommate or Paige was dragging her out, but she had enjoyed them.

"Because, the girls who seem shy are usually the wildest ones," Alison told her, giving her a suggestive smile that made Emily blush. She thought back to when Ali was helping her unpack, and she saw Emily's underwear.

"Well, I did go to a lot of parties," Emily admitted, looking down at her food as she started to eat. "But I didn't throw any."

"What did you get your degree in?" Hanna asked.

"Uh, I actually was studying swimming to like... be a coach," Emily explained. "But my mom told me that Rosewood High is a little short staffed lately, and that all of the coaches have to teach a class, too. I can't teach there until I finish my teaching degree in something else. It should only take one semester."

"You should enroll at Hollis for their summer classes," Ali piped up.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking about doing," Emily agreed.

"Aria said that she's going to go back to school in the summer classes, too. She said she wants to finish a class that will let her teach high school kids," Hanna said.

"I bet she finally got tired of the snotty little kids," Alison said with a laugh. "I don't blame her. But at least the way she works right now, she only has to teach in the afternoon."

They finished up eating while talking about Hollis and about jobs. It was nice to see Alison interacting with other people. She was different than when she was just around Emily. More aware of what else was around her, and her voice and words came out a little harsher sounding sometimes, but always when they were directed toward Hanna. Emily never heard Alison sound at all rude when she was talking to her.

She took that as a good sign.

After awhile, she decided that she should probably head home. "Are you sure?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me hang out, though," Emily thanked.

"No problem."

"Oh, hey, Em," Ali said, reaching in her pocket and producing a green key. "Here."

"Why is it green?" Emily asked, taking the key from the blonde. Alison's cheeks turned a little rosy.

"I uh... when you gave me your keys earlier, I saw they were color coded. You didn't have a green one," Alison answered. Emily smiled.

"Thanks," she said with a chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, see you," Alison answered, and Emily gave her another smile, and gave Hanna a wave, before she left the apartment.

_AAA_

Alison turned back around and saw Hanna raising an eyebrow at her. "I saw that blush."

Ali rolled her eyes. "I didn't blush."

"Uh huh," Hanna returned, smirking. "Sure you didn't."

"Lay off, Hanna," Alison snapped, sitting back down on her couch. "Turn on a movie or something."

"What do you wanna watch?" Hanna asked. "One of those cheesy love movies?"

Alison huffed. "Okay, I'm leaving if you're just going to tease me forever."

"I'm sorry!" Hanna exclaimed with a laugh. "I've just never seen you look at someone like you look at her."

"Which is how?" Alison demanded.

"Like you really, _really_ care about her," Hanna answered, shrugging. "It's just a side of you I haven't really seen. Pick a movie."

Ali sighed and went into Hanna's bedroom to find a movie. She made a point of not picking any of the love story movies. She didn't need any more teasing from Hanna.

Even though she had every right to be teased. She knew she was already falling for that beautiful brunette that had just come into her life.

* * *

**I believe that the next chapter is their second date... :)  
**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a quick review :) Or, you can send me a PM :D ALSO please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :) Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back :)**

**Tbh I'd write another chapter tonight, but I have to go to bed earlier than normal, because I have a choir clinic tomorrow morning early :(I will get to use my phone when we're not listening to other choirs singing/when we're not singing, so if you guys know any great Emison fics, I'd love to read some more. I'm only reading 2 atm and it'd be nice to have more... :D**

**Goodnight my loves! Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Soooo here's their second date... I hope you guys like it, really. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

* * *

"Why are you nervous?" Aria asked Emily, who sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know... I mean, I _really_ like her, but like... what if she doesn't like me as much as I like her?" Emily asked.

Aria gave her a sympathetic smile. "Look, Ali used to be very particular when she dated people. There was something in it for her, and it was obvious. Honestly, I'm surprised that the guys she dated didn't see it. But you're smart, Emily, I can already tell that much, and you'd know if she didn't like you. You'd know if she was playing you. And considering that she asked you out twice, I'd say that you're doing pretty well."

"You think?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I do," Aria replied, sipping her coffee. They were at the Brew, which was about ten minutes away from the Grille and the shop that Emily worked at. The Brew pretty much explained why hardly anyone came to the shop that Emily worked at, because this place was so much better, in terms of coffee and setting.

Emily nodded and took a sip of her coffee as well. She was glad that Aria had agreed to have coffee with her. She wanted to ask her about the teaching classes she planned on taking over the summer, but they'd just been making chit chat for the last ten minutes or so. "So, Hanna told me that you're thinking about taking some teaching classes over the summer?"

Aria nodded. "Yeah. I love little kids, but I really want to like really _teach_, you know? I mean, the alphabet is fun and all, but I really want to be a real English teacher."

Emily nodded that she understood. "I was thinking about taking classes over the summer to teach, too. I want to coach, but the high school is short staffed, and I have to teach something to coach something, apparently."

"Yeah, not as many people around here want to be teachers I guess. So you're going to finish getting your high school teaching degree in what subject?" Aria wondered.

"I'm thinking maybe Biology? It's pretty simple," Emily answered. "I remember really liking it in high school, too."

"It'd be cool if we both ended up working at Rosewood High," Aria commented with a smile.

"Agreed," Emily said with a smile. "Do you know anything about deadlines for applying to classes at Hollis though? I figured I'd need to sign up soon."

"Yeah, I think they're accepting sign ups until next Friday, so I'd sign up soon for the classes you need if I were you," Aria replied.

"Awesome, thanks." Emily gave Aria a smile.

"So," Aria said, setting her coffee down on the table, "where is Ali taking you tonight?"

Emily shrugged. "I have no idea. She just said that she had an idea, and that it's not dinner. Any ideas?"

"Unfortunately, no," Aria answered glumly. "Honestly, she's never really been the romantic type. Or maybe she is, and she's just never had anyone to be romantic for. You must be pretty special."

Emily blushed and looked down at the coffee in her hands.

"And don't be nervous, Em," Aria insisted. "Seriously, it'll be fine. I think Alison really likes you."

Emily smiled. "I hope so. Thanks for meeting me for coffee about the college thing."

"No problem. What time are you meeting Ali?" Aria asked as they stood from their seats.

"I think she said eight," Emily answered. "I think before I have to get ready, I'll figure out about signing up for those Hollis classes."

"If you need any help with that, feel free to call me," Aria piped up.

"Thanks," Emily said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh right, yeah," Aria returned, smiling as well. They left the Brew and split up. Emily walked down the sidewalk until she reached where she parked her car.

When she got home, Emily got on her laptop and went to Hollis' website and found the place where she signed up for extension summer courses. After typing in some information and selecting the classes she needed to take, she hit the "sign up" button. A screen popped up, telling her that her application had been accepted and that she would receive an email regarding it all later.

She made herself some late lunch and then spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around. At seven, an hour before she and Ali were leaving for their date, she took out her phone.

**To Ali- What should I wear tonight?**

**From Ali- Well, we'll be outside, and it might be a little chilly.**

**To Ali- Noted... are you going to tell me what we're doing yet?**

**From Ali- You'll see. (;**

Emily sighed, but she was smiling. She liked the mystery of the date she was going on. She already knew that there wasn't any dinner involved, so she quickly made herself a sandwich, which she ate while dressing into some comfortable, cute jeans, a t-shirt and her converse. It wasn't her fanciest outfit, but she was going to be outside. Plus, she wasn't usually fancy, and she didn't want Ali to see her as anything but herself.

A few minutes before eight, there was a light knock on the door. Emily glanced over herself in the mirror, and then grabbed her phone and keys and went to open the door.

Before her stood Alison, wearing some tight jeans, a cute yellow blouse, and some flats. She looked just as gorgeous as always. "Hey," Emily greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Ali returned. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," Emily agreed, grabbing her purse. She stepped out of her apartment, locked it up and then dropped her phone and keys into her purse. "All good."

"What'd you do today?" Alison asked, making small talk as they took the elevator down to the lobby.

"I had coffee with Aria. We talked about the Hollis summer classes. Then I signed up for the summer classes I need to become a high school Bio teacher," Emily answered.

"Seriously?" Ali asked. "That's awesome. I bet you'd make a great teacher."

"Why do you say that?" Emily asked out of curiosity.

Ali smiled. "You're just really sweet. Plus, you're smoking, so all the students would love you."

Emily could feel herself blushing a dark red as they exited the apartment building and started for Ali's car. "Thanks," she said, giving a light laugh. "So, what do you want to do with your life?"

"What do you mean?" Ali asked, getting into the driver seat of her car while Emily got in the passenger side.

"Well, Aria's a teacher. Hanna said she wants to be in the fashion industry. I don't know what Spencer does, but I know she's in college for something important," Emily answered.

"She's in law school," Alison informed her swiftly as she pulled the car out of the parking lot. "Um, I don't know what I want to do."

"Did you go to college?" Emily wondered.

"Yeah," Ali answered vaguely.

"What'd you major in?" Emily waited patiently for Alison's answer.

"Financing," Alison admitted. "I didn't know what else to do. After high school, I had _no_ idea what to do with my life. Still don't know, really."

Emily nodded slowly. Alison sounded like she didn't really want to talk about that subject anymore, so Emily decided to drop it. "So, are you finally going to tell me what we're doing?"

"We're going to walk," Alison answered simply. Emily glanced out the window. It was dark outside already, but the street lamps gave away what was around them. They looked to be heading in the direction of the neighborhood that Emily used to live in.

"Where?"

"You'll see," Ali insisted. "So curious."

Emily glanced at the blonde, who was smiling. Her smile was so beautiful, and Emily couldn't help but smile as well. They were silent for most of the rest of the drive, and then Emily saw that they were driving into the neighborhood that she used to live in, where her mom lived still. "What are we doing here?"

"It's easy to walk to where we're walking from here," Ali answered, parking in front of a big house. "This is my mom's house, where I used to live before I moved out."

"You lived in this neighborhood?" Emily asked, surprised that she'd never seen Alison around here.

"Yeah, why?" Ali answered, putting the car in park and taking out her keys.

"I lived right up the street. My mom still lives over there," Emily admitted.

"Wow. We lived in the same neighborhood, went to the same school, and yet we _never_ knew each other," Alison muttered. "Weird."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, it is." They got out of the car and Alison led Emily toward the trees next to her mom's house. "You're taking me on a walk in the woods? Should I be scared?"

"Yes, and no," Alison answered with a laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not some crazy killer."

Emily smirked. "If you do kill me, can you do it in a pleasant way?"

"What kind of death is pleasant?" Alison asked, laughing.

"I don't know, kill me while kissing me or something," Emily suggested with a laugh.

Alison rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "How about, I just don't kill you at all? How's that sound?"

"Sounds better than the alternative," Emily replied. "So, where are we going?"

"_You'll see_," Alison insisted. "Stop asking, it won't take too long to walk there."

They walked in silence for a moment, and finally, Emily decided to be the brave one. She reached out to her left and grabbed Alison's hand in her own. Ali turned her head to look at her, and smiled sweetly. The blonde interlaced their fingers together.

It felt so perfect. As they walked silently, Emily felt Alison tracing shapes on the back of her hand with her thumb. Emily never wanted that moment to end, and it did go on for a while, but they finally came into a sort of clearing.

"What's this place?" Emily wondered. It seemed to be just a clearing, with a few trees in it. Leaves were scattered on the ground, but other than that, it seemed empty.

Alison led Emily across the clearing, and then Emily noticed a large rock sitting on the ground next to a tree. "This is going to sound so lame."

Emily chuckled. "I'm sure it's not."

They sat down on the rock, and Ali turned to Emily. "In high school, people used to sneak to this rock with their girlfriend or boyfriend and kiss. It got called the Kissing Rock. It was like a rite of passage into high school."

"Who did you take here?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No one," Alison answered. "I told people that I took some guy, but I've never kissed anyone here. I came here once by accident, at night. And the crickets and the stars just made it feel so peaceful and serene. I don't know, like there was something spiritual about it. It felt special to me, and I decided that if I was going to kiss someone here, that person was going to be special. Even if it is just a stupid rock."

Emily smiled, but her words had caught in her throat. Alison had thought she was special enough to bring her here?

"I really like you, Em," Alison admitted.

Emily smiled. "I really like you, too."

Ali took Emily's other hand, and pulled her closer. Their faces were just inches apart, and then their lips met. Emily didn't know whether she or Alison had closed to the distance, or if they'd both done it at once, but she didn't really care. The kiss felt really special, probably because it was.

When they pulled apart, Alison gave her a soft smile. "You look really pretty under the starlight."

Emily felt herself blush. "Well, you look beautiful under any light." The blonde in front of her blushed, and Emily felt proud of herself for causing that blush to appear.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Alison insisted, smirking.

"Won't it?" Emily countered, smiling as she leaned forward and kissed away Alison's smirk. This kiss wasn't as soft as the other one had been. It was harder, like they wanted it more. Emily suddenly felt Ali's tongue poke out and move along Emily's bottom lip, like it was asking for entrance. Emily parted her lips, and Ali's tongue suddenly crashed into her own.

Their kiss turned much more forceful then, their tongues pushing back and forth for dominance. Once they were both out of breath, they pulled apart.

Breathing a little heavily, Emily admitted, "I think I like this kissing rock thing."

Alison chuckled and gave Emily a sweet look. Emily liked being looked at like that, it made her feel special and cared for. "What are you staring at?" Ali asked suddenly, and Emily realized that she'd been staring at the blonde.

"Only this beautiful girl that I like," Emily replied, smiling smugly.

"I hope she's not too beautiful," Alison answered, playing along. "I don't do well with competition."

"Oh trust me, you don't have any competition," Emily promised.

"Good to know," Ali said, biting her lip to hold back a huge grin, but most of it escaped anyway. "We should probably start walking back."

"Aw, do we have to?" Emily asked, pouting.

Alison rolled her eyes. "C'mon," she said, standing up and releasing one of Emily's hands. Emily was glad that she didn't release both of them, because it felt so _right_ to have Ali's hand wrapped in her own.

She stood up from the rock and they headed back the way they came. "Do you walk around in the woods at night often?" Emily asked, only half serious.

Alison chuckled. "Not usually. I did in high school. I was big on sneaking around."

"Didn't it ever scare you to be out here alone in the dark?" Emily wondered.

"I don't get scared very easily," Alison admitted. "Sometimes it was a little creepy. But not right now."

"Why not?" Emily questioned.

"Because I have you holding my hand," Ali admitted, smiling genuinely at the brunette.

Emily remembered what Aria had said that morning. If Alison was playing her, she'd know. And right now, she was positive that Alison really did like her, and that felt amazing. She returned Alison's smile and squeezed her hand. They walked back to the car in a comfortable silence.

By the time they got back to the apartment building, it was already ten. The date hadn't been particularly long, but it'd felt really long. Outside of their apartment doors, Alison leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Mm, anytime," Emily insisted, smiling. "I had a lot of fun."

"We should go out again soon," Alison said.

"We should," Emily agreed. "But remember, it's my turn to take you out to dinner, so don't beat me to it."

Ali chuckled. "I'll try. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Emily said, smiling. She leaned forward and gave Alison another quick peck. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Ali returned, and then they each turned around and went into their respective apartments.

Emily closed her door behind her, smiling like an idiot. Ali just had that effect on her. She knew that effect would never go away.

* * *

**Awhhh :3 I hope you guys liked it..  
**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please leave me your thoughts in a quick review, or a sweet little PM :) Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :D Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back :)**

**I would really love it if you all would review. I haven't gotten many reviews on the past couple of chapters :c Like I said before, they don't impact my updating speed, but when I get less reviews it makes me wonder if you guys are actually liking this story or not... I really love to write it, so I hope that you guys like to read it...**

**PLUS, reviews make me smile suuuuuuuuuuuuper wide and smiling is good for you so I'll make you smile by updating and you make me smile by reviewing ;P**

**Have a great day/night my loves. :) Please review :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: It feels like forever since I updated this, but it's only been two days?! Agh! At least I've got a longer chapter for you my loves! I hope you guys like it, I wasn't as confident with this one...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Alison collapsed onto her bed, a smile plastered on her face. That date had gone way better than she thought it would. She'd half expected Emily to think she was totally lame for taking her to that stupid rock, or for her to get freaked out by being in the woods that late. Honestly, it'd gone perfectly.

She got changed into her pajamas, and wiped off her makeup and brushed out her now sort of tangled hair. She'd take a shower in the morning. Crawling back into her bed, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Half an hour later, she was still just laying there with her eyes forced closed. Why couldn't she fall asleep? Then she realized, she couldn't stop thinking about Emily. Her every thought was about Emily. How sweet she was, what the two of them could become... and some not so innocent thoughts as well.

If Emily was laying here with her, Ali knew that she would be able to sleep. With Emily's soft skin pressed against her back, or her front. Their legs intertwining. Emily's intoxicating smell that Alison wouldn't ever be able to describe. She hadn't even noticed it until that night, when she was kissing Emily on the rock. She expected everything to just sort of smell like outdoors, but being so close to Emily, she was enveloped with a sweet scent that came radiating off of the brunette. It could only be described as Emily.

Alison shook her head. She wasn't helping herself sleep by thinking of Emily, and what it would be like to cuddle up with her in bed, even in the innocent way.

She blocked out all of her thoughts as best as she could, and closed her eyes gain. Finally, sleep came to her and lulled her into a world of dreams.

Alison woke up at around nine in the morning. She and her friends usually met up at noon. They always switched which apartment they were meeting at. This week was Spencer's. Unfortunately for Spencer, Toby had to work his construction job on Sundays, so he wouldn't be at her apartment during their girls time.

Alison decided that she would take Emily over to Spencer's to make things easier, even though she hadn't informed her neighbor of this yet.

Ali checked her phone for messages and, finding none, then hopped into the shower. She was in a great mood, what with the date that she had the previous night, and the fact that she was hanging out with all of her friends _and_ Emily today.

She was in the middle of washing her hair when she suddenly heard her front door open. She did a mental overview of everyone who had a key to her apartment. That was Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily.

"Ali?" Emily called suddenly.

Alison held her breath for a moment, and then she called, "I'm in the shower!" Emily must've texted her after she got in the shower.

"O-oh," Emily sounded nervous all of the sudden. Even though she was in the middle of washing her hair, Ali turned of the water for a moment.

"Do you need something?" she called.

"I was actually gonna ask to use the shower," Emily admitted, sounding like she was standing right outside the bathroom door.

"I'll be done in a few minutes. You're welcome to sit down for a second or raid my fridge until I'm done," Alison suggested.

"Cool, thanks," Emily said. Ali smiled.

"No problem." She turned back on the water and quickly finished washing out her hair. When she was done, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower onto the shower rug. She went and opened the cupboard under the sink to grab a towel, and then gaped at it. It was empty.

She had plenty more towels in her bedroom, but Emily was somewhere in between the bathroom door and the bedroom door. And that's where Ali's clothes were, too.

Groaning, she looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. Water was dripping off of her, and she sighed. She wrung her hair out over the sink, and shook off some of the water. Then, feeling very uncomfortable, she cracked open the bathroom door.

"Em?" she asked.

"Yeah?" she heard Emily asking. It sounded like she was sitting on the couch.

"Could you do me a favor and like... close your eyes for a second?" Alison asked awkwardly.

She heard a stifled laugh, and then, "Sure. They're closed."

"You swear?" Ali demanded, because it would be more than a little awkward if she walked out there thinking Em couldn't see her, and she could

"Why would I lie to you?" Emily asked with a laugh.

"So you could see me naked?" Alison said, laughing as well as she opened the door wider and peered out. Emily was sitting on the couch with her eyes squeezed shut for emphasis. She seemed to have just woken up, yet she was beautiful.

Realizing that Emily was waiting to be able to open her eyes, Alison hurried into her bedroom. Once the door was shut and locked, she called, "Alright, it's safe to look. You can use the bathroom now!"

She heard Emily laugh, and the sound caused her heart to swell. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Ali called back, smiling to herself. Sighing a happy sigh, Ali grabbed a towel and finished drying off, before dressing herself in a cute, casual outfit. Once she was dressed, she unlocked and opened the door, in case Emily happened to want to see her before she went back to her own apartment.

Ali was sitting in front of her vanity, finishing up her makeup, when she heard Emily come out of the bathroom. A second later, she heard Emily at her bedroom door. "Hey."

Alison turned her head to look at the door, and smiled. "Hey you."

"What time are we going... where are we going?" Emily asked, chuckling as she realized that she didn't even know what they were doing. Alison smiled, because Emily was like... _super_ cute.

She turned back to her vanity and started to finish her eye makeup. "We'll leave around eleven-thirty. We're going to Spencer's, it's her turn to host the girl's day."

"Okay, I don't know where that is," Emily reminded her.

"Don't worry about it. I can drive you," Ali suggested.

"Okay," Emily agreed, and Ali thought she could hear the smile in the brunette's voice, which of course, made her smile as well. "I'm going to go finish getting ready."

"Okay," Alison acknowledged, turning her head again and giving Emily a wide smile. Emily returned it, and then she turned and started out of the apartment. Just after Emily left, Ali's phone started ringing. It was Spencer. Huffing, because she was still trying to finish her makeup, the blonde answered the call. "What?"

"Chill out, I was just calling to ask how your second date went last night," Spencer told her.

"It went fine," Alison replied simply, but she couldn't help the smile that her lips turned up into.

"Just fine?" Spencer asked, knowingly.

"It went great, alright?" Ali said, knowing that Spencer was going to start teasing her if she talked about it in detail.

"Are you going to tell me where you took her?" Spencer asked. "Aria and Hanna said you didn't tell them either."

"Yeah, because it's none of your business," Alison snapped. No way was she going to tell her friends that she took Emily to that rock. That would be way too embarrassing.

"Whatever you say, Ali," Spencer retorted. "I'll see you at noon?"

"Yep," Ali replied.

"I'll let you get ready then," Spencer said, "bye!"

"Bye," Alison returned, before hanging up and setting her phone down. She hated being put on the spot about her relationship with Emily. She wasn't exactly sure why... maybe because it just felt really personal? It wasn't that she was embarrassed, at least not about Emily. Maybe she was embarrassed about how sweet and mushy she got around Emily.

At eleven-thirty, there was a knock at Ali's door. She had already been about to leave, so she just grabbed her stuff and went to the door. It was Emily.

"Hey," Ali greeted with a smile, stepping out of her apartment and locking it behind her.

A few minutes later, they were in Alison's car and they were heading to Spencer's. "Oh hey," Emily said suddenly, "I talked to the landlord, and he said that the water in my apartment probably isn't going to be working anytime soon."

Ali frowned, but she wasn't really upset about it. If Emily was going to be coming over every day to take a shower, Ali was not going to complain. "That sucks. You know you can still use my stuff whenever you need to."

"I know, thanks so much for that." Emily gave Alison a grateful smile that Ali couldn't help but return.

"You know it's no problem," Ali insisted.

They made small talk until they got to Spencer's a little before noon, and got out of the car. Alison led Emily into the building and up to Spencer's apartment. She knocked on the door, and the two of them stood there silently until Spencer opened the door. "Hey Ali! And hi, Emily!"

"Hi," Emily answered, smiling.

Alison stepped into the apartment and saw Hanna sitting on Spencer's couch flipping through TV channels. "Looks like Aria's buying. Did someone already call her?"

"No," Hanna answered. Ali took her phone out of her pocket and called Aria.

When she answered, the girl on the other end of the line asked, "I'm buying?"

"That's what happens when you leave ten minutes before noon," Ali informed her with a smirk.

"Alright, what does everyone want?" Aria asked.

Alison looked around the room. "Does the usual from the Grille sound good?" Spencer and Hanna nodded, and Emily just gave Ali a confused look. Alison gave her a reassuring smile. Talking to Aria again, she said, "The usual from the Grille."

"What about Emily?"

"Just get her what I'm getting," Alison replied.

"Okay. I'll be there soon," Aria said.

"See you then," Ali said, before hanging up.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Last person has to buy food?"

"Yep. It's great for me, because my building is just up the street," Hanna piped up.

Alison shrugged. "It's usually me or Aria who buys. One of us usually wakes up late, so."

"If Emily's permanently joining our girls' day, then she's going to have to start driving herself so that she can pay every now and then," Spencer decided.

"Don't bully the new girl, Spence," Hanna scolded. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Is anything good on TV?" Ali asked, sitting down on the love seat couch that was next to the couch that Hanna was sitting on. She gave Emily a look that she hoped told the brunette that she could come sit next to her. Luckily, the message seemed to send, and Emily came and sat next to her. She could tell that Emily didn't really know how she should be acting, so Ali decided that she was going to stay next to her all day. Of course, that was just her excuse. She didn't want to seem clingy for no reason, even though that was the truth.

"No," Hanna replied. "Can someone explain to me why this town always has so many black and white TV shows?"

"Because Rosewood is creepy," Spencer answered, moving over to the shelf next to her TV that held a bunch of movies. "We can put something in."

"We should let Em pick," Hanna piped up.

Emily blinked. "Uh no, it's fine. I'm cool with whatever."

"Just get up and go pick a movie," Alison insisted, nudging the brunette. Emily turned her head and looked at her, and Ali just smiled. It was weird seeing Emily so shy, because she'd finally started to not be shy around Alison.

Emily went to the movie shelf and picked one. Mean Girls. If Ali had to guess, she picked it simply because she knew that _everyone_ loved Mean Girls, and there was no way that anyone would be mad at her for picking it.

Spencer put the movie in and they all sat on the couch watching it as they talked, and waited for their lunch. "Are you glad Toby's back, Spence?" Ali asked.

"Yes, I hate it when he leaves," Spencer replied.

"Where was he, anyway?" Hanna asked.

"He was visiting someone he used to work with, who now lives in New York. I wanted to go with him... but you know, school and stuff," Spencer said with a shrug.

"The perks of law school, huh?" Ali asked sarcastically.

Spencer just groaned. They were all quiet for a minute, and Ali could feel how tense Emily was next to her. She really didn't know why Emily was so nervous around Hanna and Spencer. Alison had to guess that it was because of Spencer. Emily had hung out with Hanna alone before, so that had to be it.

"So Emily," Hanna finally spoke, probably wanting to get Emily comfortable, "did you look into the summer classes?"

"Yeah," Emily answered. "I was talking to Aria about them yesterday, and then I signed up for the ones I need to be a Bio teacher at Rosewood High."

"You wanna teach?" Spencer asked curiously.

"I want to coach," Emily corrected, "but I have to teach, too."

"What do you want to coach?"

"Swimming," Emily answered.

Spencer nodded. "Awesome, I used to do some sports in high school, but they were never something I wanted to do with my life."

"Spencer played weird sports," Ali butted in. "She played field hockey."

"Hey, I also played tennis," Spencer piped up. Emily laughed.

"I tried some other sports, but swimming had always been my thing," she explained.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Spencer jumped up to open it up for Aria. She was carrying five labeled paper bags as well as her purse. Basically, her hands were pretty full. Spencer grabbed a couple of the bags. "Alright I have Hanna," she said, handing one bag to Hanna. "Ooh, and mine!"

Aria handed two of the remaining backs to Alison and Emily. "Hey Em!" Aria greeted.

"Hey," Emily returned, smiling at her. They all started opening their bags. As Alison started to open hers up on her lap, she felt Emily nudge her. She turned an gave her a questioning look. "What am I eating?' she asked with a chuckle.

Ali laughed, forgetting that she had just ordered for the brunette. "It's like that chicken I made you the other day," she answered. "Only better, because I'm not a real cook."

Emily took a bite of the chicken, and then she shook her head. "I think yours was better."

"We've been over this, Em," Alison started, smirking. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Emily rolled her eyes at the blonde. "I still think that eventually, flattery will get me everywhere."

Alison blushed at that comment, because no matter how Emily meant it, Ali immediately took it in the least innocent way possible. "What are you blushing about over there?" Hanna asked teasingly.

Ali snapped her head around to look at Hanna. "Nothing," she insisted, before taking another bite of her chicken. She heard Emily stifling a laugh next to her. Ali tried to send her a glare, but it turned into a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"You two are cute," Aria commented.

"I agree. I've never met anyone who could make Ali smile like that," Spencer piped up. Ali saw Emily blush out of the corner of her eye, and Ali just bit back a grin and took another bite of her food.

While they all ate, they all just talked about their everyday lives and things that were going on. After Spencer's comment about how Emily could make Ali smile, the new addition to the group finally started to seem at ease with being around all of these girls. She joined in the conversation, and it felt as though they'd all known each other forever, even if they'd just met Emily six days before.

They continued just talking for a quite a while, and then at around five, they all decided to order pizza. Emily was probably catching on to the fact that all they ever ate was takeout or order-ins.

"Any special requests?" Hanna asked as she dialed the pizza place. Ali shook her head, but Spencer and Aria immediately started saying all the specifics they wanted on their pizza.

Alison turned so that she was facing Emily on the love seat couch they were on. Emily turned a little as well, so that they were both facing each other, and their feet met in the middle. "Are you having fun?" Ali asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

Emily smiled. "Yeah. It's nice to have people to hang out with. When I moved back here, I thought it was going to be just as lonely as it'd always been."

"I wonder what it would've been like if I met you in high school," Alison said thoughtfully. Emily just tilted her head, like she was wondering what Ali was thinking. "I probably would've adopted you into our friend group."

"Adopted me?" Emily asked, quirking up an eyebrow and letting out a small laugh.

Ali laughed as well and just shrugged. "We were almost as tight knit back then as we are now."

"Yeah, you all seem pretty close," Emily commented.

"I've known them since middle school," Ali reasoned.

"The friends I had in high school drifted away from me when I left for Philly. And now the friends I had in Philly are drifting away from me now," Emily admitted. "I've never really made a tight knit friendship."

"Well, you're welcome to join ours," Ali offered, smiling sweetly. Then she added in a quieter voice. "Well, except I want you as more than a friend."

Emily blushed and looked away from the blonde, and Ali smiled proudly. "Hey you two, come back down to earth," Spencer snapped.

_EEE_

Their two pizzas came an hour later, which was too late, so they got the whole delivery for free. "Hey, Spence, you got any liquor?" Ali called.

"Obviously," Spencer answered, getting up and grabbing some stuff while everyone else started to dig into the pizza. Spencer came back with five cups and something that Emily recognized as vodka.

"Do you want any, Em?" Ali asked as she poured herself some.

"No thanks," Emily refused.

"Suit yourself," the blonde said, taking a drink from her glass. The other girls all got themselves some of the drink as well, but Emily didn't really want any. She was afraid that she'd get too sloppy or something, and completely embarrass herself.

The night progressed pretty simply. Ali didn't seem to be drinking very much, and Emily couldn't help but wonder if it was because Emily wasn't drinking. Maybe Ali had the same idea about making a fool of herself.

They all continued just making conversation until around nine, when Hanna was the first to decide that she probably shouldn't stay up too late, because she had to work in the morning. After Hanna left, Ali decided that she should probably leave as well, and Emily agreed.

They said bye to Aria and Spencer and then they headed out. "You had fun, right?" Ali asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, I did," Emily promised. "I just had to get used to Spencer."

"Spencer's a handful," Ali replied, chuckling. Emily smiled, and she reached out and grabbed Alison's hand. Ali flashed her a smile and laced their fingers together as they took the elevator down to the lobby of the building.

They got to the car, and Emily suggested, "Maybe I should drive."

"I didn't drink very much," Alison insisted.

"Yeah, but I didn't drink at all," Emily countered.

Ali raised an eyebrow. "Don't you trust me?"

"Don't _you_ trust _me_?" Emily asked, giving Alison a challenging look. Ali rolled her eyes, smiling, and tossed Emily her keys. Emily climbed into the driver side of the car while Ali slipped into the passenger side.

"I hate driving anyway," Ali declared.

"So how come you always offer to drive me?" Emily asked.

"Because I've been the one to take _you_ out, remember?" Alison reminded the brunette. "Maybe you just need to grow a pair and ask _me_ out this time."

"Well, I definitely won't be growing a pair anytime soon," Emily said, laughing. Alison laughed as well.

"Good," she said, making Emily smile.

"But, since you're so insistent that I take you, how about Tuesday?" Emily asked. "Like, for dinner and a movie?"

Alison smiled happily. "Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

Emily smiled as she navigated the car back to their apartment building.

They said goodnight, gave each other a quick goodnight kiss, and then split up to their separate apartments.

Emily set down her purse and slipped off her shoes, before collapsing onto her couch. Thoughts were swirling around her mind. Questions, wants, fears... but one thing was bothering her above all of them. When was a good time for her to ask Alison to be her girlfriend?

She knew that's who she wanted Alison to be in her life, and she was pretty sure that Alison would agree. She just had no idea when to ask her. She knew that she had to figure it out soon, though, because she really wanted to be the one to ask it first.

* * *

**AWH MY EMISON FEELS.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a quick review, or a lil PM :D also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back!**

**OMG. I know I said I would appreciate more reviews, but I was NOT expecting all of the reviews I got! Thank you all SO much! I think I got like 25 or 30 on the last chapter, and that blew me away. This story is almost at 100 reviews, and remember, the 100th reviewer gets a shoutout :)**

**Thanks to all of the guests who reviewed, especially the one who just said "Update this" because that made me laugh so hard I have no idea why omg. I posted responses to most of those reviews on Twitter. Also special little thank you to AsaMoritz . You're awesome, and thanks for all of your reviews ^.^ If y'all haven't read her Emison fanfic, you haven't yet lived and you must do that immediately!**

**I cannot wait until Season 5 of PLL. All of the tiny spoilers are killing me LIEK I WANT IT NOW!**

**To anyone who watches Glee, DID YOU WATCH THE "NEW DIRECTIONS" EPISODE TONIGHT OMG BRITTANA I AM SO HAPPY.**

**I hope you all have a great day/night my lovelies :) Please review :)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay loves! On Thursday, I went to a choir rehearsal, followed by a two hours long PJ party with my choir, bc we cool like that, and when I got home I tried to write, but I kept falling asleep D: Yesterday, I went and saw Divergent last minute, and went out for pizza, and didn't get home until too late for me to write! D: **

**Also, shoutout to the 100th reviewer to this story... badadadadada Guest Reviewer Dutchgirl ! Hehe thanks so much for reviewing, all of you! They make me happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Monday morning, Emily woke up early to start on her run. She was already in a brilliant mood from spending so much time in the last two days with Alison, but she'd decided that since she wasn't swimming or coaching for a while, she had to keep up her muscles somehow. Running.

She left early in the morning and ran for over an hour, getting lost inside her head as she followed a steady pace up and down the streets around the apartment building. She thought of her summer classes, about her new friends, about Alison. She recalled all she could from high school, searching her memories for that blonde. Nothing.

She was drained when she finally got back to the apartment building. She went upstairs and checked her water, but, as she expected, it was still out. She sent a text to Alison asking if she could use her shower, and got no response. She knew that Ali started her work in the morning at ten, and since it was not even eight yet, she figured that the blonde must still be asleep.

Emily spent a good ten minutes pacing in her apartment, wondering if it would be okay that she go in and take a shower while Alison was still sleeping. She couldn't stay in her sweaty clothes for much longer, and she had to leave the apartment at around eight thirty, so she didn't have a whole lot of time. She thought about texting Aria, but she figured that the other girl was probably asleep as well, and she didn't have a key to Aria's place.

Finally, Emily grabbed her change of clothes, her keys, a towel and her shampoo and body wash. She was going to have to sneak in and out. It's not like she was going to do anything bad. After all, Ali had said that she could use her shower _anytime_.

She unlocked Ali's door and quietly called out, "Ali?" No response. She closed and locked the door behind her, and then tiptoed toward the bathroom. She passed the bedroom door on her way there. It was wide open, and she could see Ali's blonde hair against her pillow, and the rest of her body hidden under her covers.

Taking a deep breath, Emily went into the bathroom and set her stuff down. She quickly stripped of her clothes and stepped into the shower with her shampoo and body wash. She kept the water at a low temperature to keep it from being too loud, because the hot water came out harder than the cold water.

She quickly washed off her body, and then she started with her hair.

_AAA_

Alison woke up slowly, flaking in and out of consciousness. As she finally did wake up, something became clear to her. Someone was in her apartment. Inhaling sharply, she sat up and looked around. Not in her bedroom. What was that noise she heard?

The shower. Sighing, Ali stood up. It was probably Emily, who else? She made her way to the bathroom door and knocked on it. The water was still running, and she got no answer. Guessing that Emily couldn't hear her, she opened the door a little bit and peeked inside...

Of course, she did that just as the water turned off and Emily slid back the shower curtain. Emily squealed when she saw Ali, who made a very similar noise and jumped back, closing the door with an accidental slam. Her eyes were wide. So much for imagining Emily naked and dripping with water after a shower. She'd just seen it.

And _damn_, she was hot. Not to mention her boobs... just the tiny glance that Alison got made her want to feel them... with her hands, and with her own breasts.

_You're so gay, Alison._

Ali shook her head and turned around. While she let Emily get decent, she decided to make them both some toast. Maybe as a sorry for accidentally getting a glimpse of Emily naked, but mostly because Alison was hungry and she wanted Emily to stay for toast.

After the toast was made, she buttered it and put it on two separate plates. Emily opened the door just as she was done, dressed in shorts and her work shirt. "Hey, I'm _so_ sorry," Alison apologized immediately.

"No, that was totally my fault for sneaking in and using the shower," Emily argued.

"I did tell you that you could use it whenever you wanted," Alison reminded her. "The water was running when I opened the door, I swear."

"Don't worry about it," Emily insisted, but Ali noticed that her skin was a little flushed. "Really though, I'm sorry. I should've locked the bathroom door or something."

"You really don't have to apologize," Alison insisted, smirking a little bit. "The view from my perspective wasn't half bad."

Emily's cheeks flushed a dark red, and that was significant considering her darker skin tone.

Deciding that she didn't want to force Em to be stuck on the spot, she said, "I made you toast, if you're hungry." She gestured to the plate, and then grabbed her own and went and sat down on one of the barstools. She had a small bar on her counter that was enough for two barstools.

Emily grabbed the second plate and joined her, sitting in the second barstool. "Thanks," she said.

"Sorry," Alison apologized suddenly, though she wasn't even sure what exactly she was apologizing for. "I just... I wanted to make sure that was you in there."

Emily gave her an amused smile. "Yeah, it was me. I did text you."

Alison felt her cheeks tint a little pink. If she'd checked her phone before going and playing the seeker, this whole situation could've been averted. "Oh."

They ate their toast in silence after that, not sure what to say. Finally, Emily said, "I should probably head to work. Thanks for the toast."

"No problem," Alison answered. Emily got up to grab her things, and when she was walking toward the door afterward, Ali jumped up and caught her arm. Emily turned toward her, and Alison pressed her lips against Emily's soft ones. The kiss went slow at first, but then Emily's tongue pushed through Ali's lips, causing Alison to make a, "Mm," noise. The kiss heated up, and Alison heard Emily drop her stuff onto the floor.

Even though she didn't expect to get much from this, Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and pulled her closer to her. The majority of their clothed bodies were pressed against each other's by the time they finally broke apart their lips.

Eyes still closed, Alison felt Emily whisper something against her lips. "That was some goodbye kiss."

Ali pressed another soft, quick kiss to Emily's lips. "I'll give you a similar one later," she decided.

They pulled their bodies apart. "I'll see you at lunch," Emily told her, her skin even more flushed than it had been before.

"I can't wait," Alison told her, batting her eyelashes at the dark haired girl. Emily flashed her a smile, quickly picked up her stuff, and then left across the hall to her own apartment.

Alison closed her apartment door and then turned around, leaning against it. A week. That's how long she'd known Emily now. Yet it felt more like forever. All Alison wanted right now was to be _with_ Emily, for real and like... officially. She wanted Emily to be her girlfriend.

And that scared the shit out of her.

She wasn't good with feelings. She wasn't good with committing to one person. It'd always been one of the big struggles in her life. She didn't want to hurt Emily, that was _last_ thing she wanted. She wanted to be with Emily, but she didn't know how easy it would be for her to commit.

Heaving a sigh, she decided that the next time she spoke to Emily, it was going to be about commitment, or feelings, or something along those lines. She wanted Emily to know what she was getting into, before she got in too deep.

She just hoped and hoped that Emily wouldn't change her mind about anything once she heard what Ali had to say.

_EEE_

That morning had been more than a little awkward, and by the time her lunch break came, Emily was positive that she was _still_ blushing about what Ali saw that morning. She couldn't really blame the blonde though. Ali had just been trying to make sure that it was her. She was the one who didn't lock the bathroom door.

Emily grabbed her stuff and left the shop, locking it behind her, before heading over to the Grille for her lunch with Ali. She was liking this routine they had, since it meant she got to see Alison every day.

She walked into the Grille, and saw Ali leaning against the wall behind the counter, seemingly in deep thought. Two plates were already set up on the counter, covered in a delicious looking salad. Emily approached it and sat in her normal seat, before Alison finally blinked and snapped out of whatever thought she'd been having.

"Hey," she greeted, giving the brunette a smile.

Emily smiled as well and grabbed her salad. "Hey." Alison remained unusually quiet for a couple of minutes, as they ate their salad. Emily just waited for her to say something. It looked as though some heavy thoughts were running through her mind. Finally, though, she had to ask, "Ali? Are you okay?"

Ali looked up from her salad. "I have to tell you something."

Emily swallowed thickly. "Okay."

Alison took a deep breath, and Emily didn't know if she should be worried. "You already know that I really like you." Emily nodded. "I'm... I'm not good with feelings." The blonde bit her lip, looking as though she was trying to figure out the right words to say what she needed to say. "I usually... I run from them. When I start to feel something I'm uncomfortable with, I run away. It was easier to do that when it was... like if I was with a guy. Maybe because I didn't really feel anything for them for real, but... I don't know."

Emily was waiting for the point to come up, but she wasn't going to rush Alison into saying anything. She just watched the blonde carefully. Ali kept her eyes off of Emily.

"And I have all of these feelings now... and I don't really know like... what I'm supposed to do about them. It feels too right when I'm with you. It feels too wrong when I think about running away from these feelings. Because I... I really like you, and I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to hurt myself. But I don't... I'm not used to feeling this way. I don't know how to do it," Alison finally finished, before glancing up and searching Emily's eyes.

Emily stood up from her seat, and walked around the counter, so that she was behind it. Alison turned so that she was facing her again.

Feeling brave after Alison's confession, Emily took both of the blonde's hands into her own. She searched her eyes for one moment, and then she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her lips. It was slow. Emily wanted the kiss to send some kind of message to Ali, but she wasn't exactly sure what it was.

When Emily pulled back, she saw that Alison's eyes were wet, like she was about to cry. Emily squeezed her hands reassuringly. "I'll show you how to do it."

A tear fell from the blonde's eyes, but Emily quickly raised one of her hands and caught it before it could leave too long of a trail on Ali's face. Alison smiled softly. "Thank you."

Emily returned the smile. "We're still on for tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," Ali insisted. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They exchanged another kiss, and then they finished up their lunch before Emily had to head back to the shop. She stole a goodbye kiss from Alison and then she left.

Through the rest of her shift, she couldn't help but recall what Ali had said to her. She didn't want to run away from her feelings because she _really_ liked Emily. Thinking back to Ali saying that made Emily's heart flutter.

By the time she was leaving her shift at the shop, and being replaced by an older lady who worked two of the days at the shop, Emily had decided that on their date the following day, she would ask Alison to be her girlfriend. She considered the fact that it may be a little fast, but if Ali was scared, Emily thought that being official might help ease her fear. At least, she hoped that's what would happen.

* * *

**Ahh emotions!  
**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE let me know in a quick review, or a PM :) I love hearing all of your thoughts :D ALSO, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :D You can pester me about updating there, or you can stalk my account, whatever hehe ^.^ But seriously, I love talking to you all on Twitter, or on here :)**

**I think you guys will really like the chapter I just wrote- Chapter 17. ^.^**

**OMG SO I SAW DIVERGENT YESTERDAY AND THEN TODAY I FINISHED READING ALLEGIANT! AHHH. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE READ THAT SERIES IN ITS ENTIRETY WILL YOU PLEASE LIKE PM ME OR SOMETHING BC I HAVE ALL THESE EMOTIONS ABOUT IT AND I HAVE TO GET THEM OUT LOL *SOBS***

**Hehe goodnight my lovelies :) Please review :)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Ugh, I hate that I don't have time to reread this. I have to go do some chores for my parents, but I wanted to update this asap :D So all mistakes are mine, and mine along.. I'll reread it later and fix any mistakes I see :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Trust me, she can't say no to you," Hanna insisted over the phone. Emily couldn't help but smile when she heard the other girl say that.

"Yeah I just... It's only been eight days since we met. What if she thinks it's too fast?" Emily asked, biting her lip nervously. Her and Alison's date was in an hour and a half.

"Look, I could practically see the chemistry between you two on Sunday," Hanna said, before promising, "there's no way that she could say no to you asking her to be your girlfriend. You can ask Spencer and Aria the same thing, and I swear, they'll both say what I said."

"I just might do that," Emily joked with a chuckle. "Thanks, Hanna. I better start getting ready."

"Have fun! Text me how it goes afterward!" she exclaimed.

Emily laughed and smiled. "I will." She hung up and then called the restaurant that she wanted to take Ali to. She had to make a reservation for after their movie. The restaurant was probably one of the fancier ones in Rosewood, but it wasn't particularly expensive.

After she made the reservation, Emily went into her bedroom to pick an outfit. She'd told Ali to just wear casual, so she herself picked out some skinny jeans and a dressy, white shirt. Then she decided on her black leather jacket. Even though it was just about summer, it still got pretty cold at night.

Emily went to her vanity and did her makeup and hair, and by the time she was all ready, it was just about time for her and Ali to head to the theater. They were just seeing some chick flick movie that they'd agreed on during lunch earlier.

A few minutes until six, which is when Emily had told Ali that they should go, Emily left her apartment with her purse and her phone and knocked on Ali's apartment door. It swung open only a few seconds later, revealing Alison wearing leggings and a long, yellow blouse that looked amazing on her.

"Hey," Emily greeted, grinning at the blonde.

"Hey yourself," Ali returned with a wide smile.

"You look gorgeous," Emily admitted, blushing when she saw Alison blush at the comment.

"I'm sure I don't look half as gorgeous as you do," Ali argued, but then she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Emily's lips, which the brunette happily reciprocated.

They had to pull apart, though, because they had to make sure they weren't going to miss their movie. "Ready to go?" Em asked, getting a nod from Alison, who stepped out of her apartment and locked the door behind her. Immediately, their hands reached for each other and clasped together.

_AAA_

Alison loved having Emily's hand wrapped around her own. It made her feel safe. She could only imagine what it felt like to lay cuddled in bed with Emily. She wondered when she'd be able to stop imagining and start experiencing.

_Don't get ahead of yourself, Ali. It's only been eight days since you met the girl._

Honestly, though, Alison was already dreaming of what they could turn into, even if she was incredibly nervous about the future. About what the universe had in store for her and Emily. Relationships weren't perfect.

In the car, they made simple conversation, mostly about the movie they were going to see, and what kind of movies they liked. The conversation made Ali realize that she and Emily still had yet to learn some of the little things about one another.

When they got to the movie theater, they took their seats in the back and realized that they had a few minutes until the actual movie would start playing.

In the meantime, Ali asked Emily, "What's your favorite color?" Emily raised an eyebrow, amused. "I'm serious! We don't know like any of each other's favorite anything!"

"Point taken," Emily agreed. "Blue, I guess. What about you?"

"Green," Ali answered. "Your turn."

Emily smiled, still looking a little amused. "Um... what's your favorite type of food?"

"Italian. Yours?" Ali asked, already enjoying the game.

"Coffee," Emily answered with a grin, and Alison laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Of course," she said as she stopped laughing. "Favorite movie?"

Emily shook her head. "Nope. I can't pick. I love way too many movies."

"That's not fair, you have to answer," Alison insisted.

"Are you going to force me?" Emily asked, looking at Ali pointedly.

"Maybe I will," Ali replied, quirking up an eyebrow.

Before either of them could say anything else, the lights in the theater dimmed significantly and the movie started playing on the screen.

Honestly, in Ali's opinion, the movie was not very good. However, she did have an amazing time in the theater. At first, she just grabbed Emily's hand, and they looked like average people on a date. Then, Emily started to trace shapes on the back of her hand, and Ali leaned over the arm rest and leaned her head on Emily's shoulder.

At some point in the middle of the movie, they folded the arm rest up into the seat and found themselves much closer together. Ali snaked her arms around Emily's middle, and kept her head on Emily's shoulder. Emily leaned into her as well. Basically, by the end of the movie, they were about a hundred times closer together than they'd been before.

When the movie ended, Ali pulled away from Emily, much to her own disappointment. She stretched slightly and looked to the girl next to her. "Did you like the movie?"

"It was okay," Emily answered. "What about you?"

Ali blushed. "I really wasn't even watching." She'd nearly fallen asleep in the embrace with Emily. It wasn't her fault, though. It was Emily's fault for smelling so good and for being such a good cuddle buddy.

_Cuddle buddy. Really Ali?_

"Why not?" Emily asked, smirking.

"Because you're super comfy, and I practically fell asleep," Ali admitted, giving Emily a prized pout that she hadn't used since she was a little kid. Emily gave Ali a joking "are you serious?" look, but Ali just kept up the pout. Shaking her head and laughing, Emily leaned over and pecked away Ali's pout.

It was safe to say that Alison was having a great night.

They left the theater and got back into Emily's car to head to whatever restaurant that Emily was taking her to. Ali was avoiding offering to pay, because she'd told Emily that _she_ could pay this time around. Plus, Ali was practically giving Emily free lunch every day.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Emily asked.

"You just did," Alison teased, before adding seriously, "Of course you can."

"Last week when I started working at the coffee shop, some guy came into the shop looking for you. Or well, I figure it was you, because he said Alison and he said that an Alison had worked the same shift at least a couple weeks back," Emily said, not really asking a specific question. But Ali understood.

"Oh," she said. "That's probably Justin. He's my... my _ex_, I guess. We weren't really together officially. He thought that I really liked him, and we went on a couple of dates... It all kind of crashed and burned when I realized that I wasn't even remotely attracted to him. He's also a really big asshole honestly. I don't know why I ever went out with him. He was probably looking for me to borrow money. He blows all of his on beer."

Emily nodded slowly.

Ali bit her lip nervously. "You don't have to be... like, worried about it. That's been over for weeks."

Emily flashed her a smile, immediately settling the nerves that had been flaring up in Alison's stomach. "Okay, I was just wondering about it."

"So, where are we going?" Ali asked.

Emily gave her a sly smile. "Isn't it fun not being in control?"

Alison crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on, just tell me where we're going."

"To dinner," Emily answered simply. Ali just rolled her eyes, but she was really enjoying being taken out like this. She already knew that they weren't going to the Grille, because they'd already passed it.

They finally stopped in front of one of the fancier Rosewood restaurants. Once again, Alison opted not to mention anything about the expenses. They walked inside the restaurant and Emily told the hostess the reservation time and name, and they were led to a table in the back of the restaurant that was a little more private than some of the other ones. "This is fancy," Ali commented, smiling at Emily.

_EEE_

"Yes well, I wanted it to be nice," Emily explained.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," Alison insisted, smirking and chuckling a little.

Emily returned the smirk. "You better not be." It was amazing how far Emily had come in the last eight days around Ali. First, she'd been a blubbering fool when she and Ali bumped into one another, and now she was pretty much totally comfortable around her. Of course, Alison had accidentally seen Emily when she was naked, so that might have something to do with it. It was hard to get more awkward than that.

Their waiter came over and asked what they wanted to drink. Since Emily was driving, she vetoed the wine and just ordered iced tea. Even though Ali wasn't driving, she also refused alcohol and just got water.

"You could've gotten wine if you wanted," Emily told her.

Ali shrugged. "It's no fun to drink alone." Emily just smiled. She loved how sweet Alison could be. It was honestly hard to believe that she hadn't used to be this sweet or vulnerable or emotional. Emily was proud to be the one to bring that out in her, if that was really what was happening. "You know, I can just send you a picture. It'll last longer."

Emily blinked, realizing that she'd been staring at Ali. "Well, I'd rather stare at you, but a picture wouldn't hurt."

"You are such a stalker," Alison teased, tilting her head a little as she smirked.

"Uh huh, sure I am," Emily agreed sarcastically.

They went through their dinner just talking back and forth, teasing and joking and just enjoying the dinner. Emily kept waiting for the right time to ask Ali to be her girlfriend, but it didn't come until the very end.

They were waiting for the check, and their conversation had finally tuned down. Emily immediately took the brief silence as her opportunity. "Hey, Ali."

"Yeah?" Ali asked, looking up from where her gaze had lowered.

"I... I really heard what you said yesterday, about not knowing how to deal with feelings," Emily started, already mad that she'd messed up the beginning of her speech. "And I just want you to know that I _really_ like you and I want you to be able to... show your feelings around me."

Alison gave a small smile when she heard that.

"And I know this is totally new to you, but Ali, will you officially be my girlfriend?" Emily asked, practically holding her breath after she asked the question.

_AAA_

In about one tenth of a second, a billion thoughts ran through Ali's mind at once. She couldn't make sense of hardly any of them in that fraction of a second, but one thing stood out clearer than everything else, and she voiced it instantly. "Of course I will!" Ali answered, her lips widening into a huge smile.

Emily returned it with a wide smile, and Alison swore that she saw her let out a puff of air.

Alison bit back a smile that would've stretched halfway across the world. "So like... I get to call you my girlfriend...?"

"That's the idea," Emily answered, smirking. Ali rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, Emily had paid and they were walking back out to the car. "This was a lot of fun, Em."

"I think this is the most fun I've had in a while," Emily admitted. Ali flashed her a sweet smile as they got into the car.

They talked a little bit on the drive back to the apartment building, and then they both got out and headed up to their apartments.

Outside the two doors, they stopped and faced each other. "Thanks, Emily, for the date."

"Thanks for saying yes," Emily replied, biting back a grin.

"As if I could say no to you," Ali pointed out with a laugh. "So am I going to get a goodbye kiss?"

"Maybe if you ask _really_ nicely," Emily teased, before wrapping her arms around Alison's waist and pulling her closer. Alison's body temperature probably increased a few hundred degrees as her proximity to Emily went from a foot, to no distance at all.

Ali closed the distance entirely by placing her lips on Emily's. They both immediately began moving their lips against one another's. Every kiss they shared was perfect, like their lips were meant to mold together like this.

Feeling daring, Ali bit down gently on Emily's lip, and she heard a quiet moan emanate from the brunette. Despite how _damn_ sexy it was, that was when they both decided to call it a night. They pulled apart, then gave each other one last quick kiss, before pulling their bodies apart entirely.

"See you tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Of course," Alison promised. She released Emily's hand and then they both turned and went their opposite directions.

As soon as Alison entered her apartment, she practically screamed in surprise when she saw two of her best friends standing just a few feet from the door. Aria and Spencer were standing there grinning like fools.

"You bitches!" Alison exclaimed, closing the door. "If you were spying on me and Emily through the peep hole, I swear I'm going to have to kill you!"

Aria raised her hands defensively. "It was Spencer's idea."

"Wha—" Spencer flashed Aria a "what the hell?" look. "It was not my idea!"

"You two are adorable together," Aria insisted.

Alison felt her cheeks flush pink.

"Hanna told us that Emily was going to ask you to be her girlfriend tonight," Spencer said. "Did that happen?"

"If it hadn't, you would've just caused a major problem," Alison pointed out. "But _yes_, it did happen. And before you ask, _yes_ I said yes."

Aria and Spencer squealed and grabbed Ali in a group hug. The blonde rolled her eyes and hugged them back. "Alright, alright. You two can fangirl later. I need to shower and then head to bed. I want to wake up early tomorrow."

"Why?" Spencer questioned suspiciously.

Alison recalled a conversation she'd had with Emily during their dinner. "Emily goes running every morning, and tomorrow I'm going with her."

"Oh really?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I need to get into shape anyway," Alison replied.

Spencer leaned over to Aria and fake whispered, "She's just going so that she can trail behind and stare at Emily's ass."

Ali rolled her eyes and glared at Spencer. "Alright, out!"

Spencer and Aria laughed loudly and headed for the door. "Bye, Ali!"

"Bye losers," Alison answered, giving them each a smile. As dorky as her friends could be, she loved them to death. There was no one she loved more than her best friends.

Perhaps eventually, Emily could slip into the first slot.

* * *

**Ahhhh no time to talk down here I'm sorry loves! Please just review or send me a lil PM :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :D  
**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: This chapter is a little short :( Sorry for that loves!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! Remember, 150th reviewer gets a shoutout ^.^ **

* * *

Ali pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, practically panting. Honestly, it had been too long since she last ran. She'd gotten lazy and focused on eating healthy rather than exercising, and now she was forcing herself as hard as she could to keep up with Emily.

"Are you sure you don't want me to slow down?" Emily asked again.

"I'm fine," Alison insisted, drawing a little behind the brunette again. As soon as she was behind Em, her eyes dropped down to her ass. She forced herself to look away, though, remembering Spencer teasing her about just that. Emily slowed down suddenly to a slow jogging pace. "Hey, I told you I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," Emily informed her, smirking.

Alison rolled her eyes, but she was grateful for Emily slowing down. "I can't believe you do this every morning."

"It gets easier," Emily promised, chuckling.

"Ugh," Ali groaned. "Are we almost done?"

"You're the one who asked to come with me, remember?" Emily asked, still laughing at Ali, who tried her best to scowl. It was hard to be angry at Emily for laughing at her, though, because her laugh was so perfect.

"I remember," Ali grumbled.

Emily snatched Alison's hand. "Come on, we're almost back to the building." She started going fast again, pulling Ali with her. Ali groaned, but she was much happier now that Emily was holding her hand.

They finally got back to their apartment building, and Alison felt absolutely dead. She was about a hundred percent positive that she wouldn't be able to stand behind the counter at the Grille for her shift, because her legs were aching. "That was fun," Ali mumbled sarcastically.

"You asked for it," Emily reminded her, still holding her hand as they stopped outside the building.

Ali just rolled her eyes. "Let's go get some water before I die."

"Sure," Emily agreed, rolling her eyes right back at her. "It would be a tragedy if Alison DiLaurentis died."

"Don't pretend like you wouldn't miss me," Ali commanded, batting her eyelashes at Emily. Emily flashed her a smile.

"Don't worry, you know I'd miss you," Emily insisted, smiling sweetly as they headed into the elevator.

"So, do you want to use the shower first?" Ali asked. There was once a time that Alison would _never_ allow someone to use her shower before her, but she would feel bad if she didn't at least offer. After all, Emily had pushed herself a lot harder than Ali had.

"No, you can use it first," Emily declined.

"Are you sure?"

"It's your shower," Emily reminded her, chuckling. Ali blushed and nodded. They got to their apartment doors.

"Well, you can grab your stuff and then come on over," Ali suggested, giving Emily a sweet smile. "I'll only be a few minutes."

"Alright. I'll be over in a few," Emily agreed. "Don't forget to drink water, or you'll even be more sore."

"Yes, _ma'am_," Ali answered with an eye roll. She gave Emily a quick peck on the lips and then they turned and went their separate ways.

_EEE_

Emily went into her apartment and checked to see if the water was working. It wasn't. She wasn't expecting it to be working again for a while, and she honestly didn't mind. The toilet worked, for whatever reason, but Emily got to go to Ali's every day to shower. It was great.

Emily grabbed a change of clothes and her shower necessities and then headed toward her door. Just before she left her apartment, though, her phone began to ring. Huffing, she pulled it out of her pocket and raised her eyebrows when she saw the contact. Paige.

She hadn't talked to Paige in months, not since they broke up. They hadn't broken up in the easiest way. Paige had been flirting with some other girl, and Emily caught her. The easiest way to put it would be to say that Emily said a few choice words, and they haven't really spoken since.

Blinking again, she hit the decline button. Taking a deep breath, she left her apartment and went over to Ali's apartment. As soon as she stepped over the threshold, her phone rang again. Paige, again. She hit decline once again before setting her stuff down on the counter in Ali's kitchen. She heard the water still running in the bathroom.

Her phone rang another time, and it was still Paige. Biting her lip nervously, she finally hit the answer button and held the phone up to her ear. "Emily?" she heard Paige's voice.

"What?" Emily asked, trying not to sound too harsh.

"H-how are you?"

"What do you want, Paige?" Emily demanded. She didn't want to make small talk with her.

"I wanted to catch up," came Paige's nervous voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why you called me three times in a row. Seriously, do you need something? I'm busy," Emily lied, leaning against Ali's counter.

"I really... I really miss you, Em," Paige admitted. Emily squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. She was about to blow her top. Paige was the one who had cheated on _her_.

"Don't call me that," Emily commanded. "Look, it's too late for whatever you have to say."

"Come on, won't you at least hear me out?" Paige asked.

"No, Paige, I won't hear you out," Emily snapped. Just as she said that, Alison walked out of her bathroom wearing just a towel. Emily's eyes widened when she saw her with just the towel. She was practically wearing nothing. The blonde gave her a curious look, like she was wondering who Emily was on the phone with.

"Please, Em... I still love you," Paige whispered, sounding she was going to cry. Emily dropped her gaze.

"It's too late for that, Paige," Emily told her. "I have to go." And without another word, she hung up.

"Paige?" Alison asked. "She's your ex, right?"

"Yeah. That was the first time I've talked to her since we broke up," Emily answered.

"What did she say?" Ali asked, her voice careful.

"A bunch of stuff that doesn't mean anything anymore," Emily answered. "It's fine. She won't call again. I'm gonna take my shower."

_AAA_

"Okay," Ali answered, looking Emily up and down carefully. Emily nodded and grabbed her stuff, heading into the bathroom.

Ali blinked. That was weird. Her eyes moved over to where Emily left her phone. _What the hell did Paige say to her to make her talk to me like I wasn't even in the room?_ Ali considered calling Paige through Emily's phone, but she decided that Emily wouldn't really appreciate that. Sighing, she turned and headed into her bedroom to get dressed.

About ten minutes later, she was brushing out her hair and about to start doing her makeup when she heard Emily come out of the bathroom. She immediately turned around and saw Emily heading toward the front door. "Hey!" Ali called. "Are you leaving?"

Emily turned around and came to Alison's bedroom door. "Yeah. I have work in an hour."

"So you have to leave now?" Ali asked with a pout, hoping to cheer Emily up from whatever Paige said.

"I really just have to go," Emily answered. Alison furrowed her eyebrows and stood up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ali asked.

"Nothing," Emily answered.

Ali crossed her arms. "You can't do that."

"Do what?" Emily asked.

"Shrug me off like that," Ali answered. "Remember last night? You asked me to be your girlfriend, and I said yes. That's not the time you're supposed to _stop_ telling me stuff."

Emily sighed. "I'm sorry, Ali, really. Paige really just surprised me and I'm just mad."

"What happened? When you and Paige broke up?" Ali asked, stepping forward and taking Emily's hands. Emily sighed at the contact, and Ali saw her relax a little bit. _Good._

"I found her flirting with some girl off of campus," Emily answered. "I gave her a few minutes to explain, but it was all bullshit. I said some pretty horrible things to her, and then I left and I stopped talking to her. That's the first time she's called me since then."

"She sounds like a bitch," Ali said sympathetically.

Emily gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah." Ali pulled Emily closer to her.

"It's gonna be fine," she promised. "Like you said, she's not going to call you again." Emily nodded, and Alison leaned forward and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Thanks, Ali." Ali returned the thanks with a half smile.

"So, do you wanna stay a little longer?" Ali asked with a knowing smile.

Emily laughed. "Sure. Let me just go grab my makeup and I'll come back over and do it over here."

"Okay," Ali agreed, releasing Emily's hands.

As Ali sat back down at her vanity and Emily left the apartment to go grab her makeup, the blonde had a thought. If Paige was trying to get Emily back, would she really just give up after Emily told her off once? She quickly pushed the thought away. If she worried about it, then Emily would worry about it, and clearly, Emily worrying was not a good thing.

She looked at herself in the mirror and started her makeup. She wouldn't worry about it, because if Paige came after Emily, Ali would ruin her. Ali may not have known Emily for as long as Paige, but she was already falling head over heels for her. There was no way that she was going to let Paige wiggle her way back into Emily's life.

She said that over again in her head. _I'm already falling head over heels for Emily._

Ali sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different. Happier maybe, and for good reason.

* * *

**Go away Paige.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a quick lil review! If that's not your thing, feel free to PM me! I love talking to you all via PM :D Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back!  
**

**All your reviews are making my swoon you guys, seriously. Also, everyone on Twitter made me smile suuuper wide today because of you guys tweeting me about this fic. Seriously, love you all.**

**Just lil note, there will be a two week time skip into the next chapter. If you're one of the people reading this after reading my Dantana stories, you know that I tend to do that every now and then during a story that I intend to be longer... aka, WDCT lol XD So yeah, little jump, no big deal :)**

**Goodnight my loves! Please review!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is late! Seriously, April 1st, which was my choir concert, was the day that marked the beginning of a super busy month. Yesterday I got a haircut, today I had a rehearsal and lot of errands to run. Tomorrow I've gotta clean my whole room because on Sat/Sunday I'm going to a sleepover party. Next Tuesday is my choir competition, next Thursday my aunt and my oma are coming to stay with us, that weekend all of siblings are also visiting and then that next Tuesday is a choir party, that Thursday is a school thing after school. Plus homework and crap. then after that things finally slow down. So I'll do my best to update as much as possible...**

**Shoutout to Shay4Two, who was the 150TH REVIEWER OF THIS STORY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Except I'm not thanking that person that reviewed "The fact that you like dantana just ruins this whole f*cking story for me. I just can't." because this is an Emison story, I'm sorry that I mentioned my Dantana story, but why would the fact that I like Dantana affect how much you like this story? :/ I just opened up the email expecting something that at least related to this story but yeah I just thought it was kind of rude like.**

**Eh.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

**Oh remember, 2 week time skip.**

* * *

Two weeks can do a lot of things, good and bad. For some people, a period of two weeks can destroy precious things and do a lot of damage. For other people, a period of two weeks can build up precious things and do a lot of strengthening.

Lucky for Emily and Alison, the two weeks after they got together went amazingly. They started a routine of running every morning, switching who got to shower first, and then heading to the shop, where Ali kept Emily company until her shift at the Grille started. They got to talk a lot. They learned a lot more about each other, and got closer and closer. They both knew that what they were forming was something that was going to last.

"Your classes are starting on Monday, right?" Hanna asked Emily. They were hanging out at Emily's place, eating takeout. Ali was supposed to be joining them, but she had picked up an extra shift at the Grille that lasted until five in the evening. She said she needed the extra money for something, and Emily hadn't questioned it.

"Yep. Well, I have the orientation on Monday. Then I have a class on Tuesday and a different one on Thursday, and then it repeats like that for most of summer. Aria has my Thursday class with me," Emily replied.

"That's cool. It must suck to graduate only to have to go into more school," Hanna commented.

"It's not that bad, considering that the last time I graduated and then went into more school, it was for four years," Emily pointed out, chuckling. "At least now it'll only be for a summer."

"So, how are things between you and Ali?" Hanna asked, giving her a knowing smile.

Emily blushed. "Things are still great."

"How do two girls like... _do_ stuff anyway?" Hanna asked. Emily nearly choked on her food.

"Um," she muttered, "different ways."

Hanna raised her eyebrows. "Alright then. So have you and Ali—"

"Uh, no, we haven't," Emily answered. "At least, not yet."

"Why not? You've been together for three weeks," Hanna reminded her.

"We've been officially together for _two_ weeks," Emily corrected.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Still! You'd think you'd be getting some action."

"Look, everything between me and Alison is going great, and we're going to get around to... _that_ when it's right. Okay?" Emily asked. Hanna chuckled.

"Alright, Em," Hanna said, still chuckling. "Any idea what Ali needs extra money for?"

"No, she didn't say," Emily answered with a shrug, taking another bite of her food. "I'm sure that she just wants a little extra cash in her wallet."

"I dunno, but I think she's up to something," Hanna admitted.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I dunno," Hanna repeated, shrugging. Suddenly, the blonde's phone began to ring. "Ugh, it's the store. Give me a sec." She answered the phone. "Hello? Are you serious? Can't someone else do it? I know, but— alright. Yeah, I'll be there in a few. _No_, don't do anything. I'm coming."

She hung up, and Emily raised an eyebrow. "What's that about?"

"The employees at the store are having issues about a customer or something. I have to go in," Hanna answered with an annoyed sigh. "I'll text you later. See you later, Em."

"Yeah, see you later," Emily returned as Hanna grabbed her stuff and left. Emily sighed and glanced at the time. Ali would be off of work in an hour, and then they could spend the rest of the evening together.

In the meantime, she flipped on the TV.

_AAA_

Ali only had one more hour of work until she could go see Em. She hated working extra, but she was planning on buying something for Emily that was a little pricey, and she needed the extra money.

A lot more people came into the Grille after Ali's shift, evidently, because there were about six more people working in the place and a lot of people were sitting around the restaurant. Luckily, Ali was still working the bar, so she wasn't having to carry food around or take big orders.

As she was grabbing some food from the back to give to the one person sitting at the bar, she heard the entrance of the restaurant open. Ali came out of the kitchen, handed the food to the guy, and then looked up at the entrance. The girl had red-brown hair that was cut off at her shoulders. She looked a little awkward, and seemed to be looking around for someone.

"Can I help you?" Ali called to her.

The girl glanced over at her. "I'm just... I'm looking for someone, and I have no idea where she is."

"Got a name?" Alison asked.

"Emily... Emily Fields... do you know her? She would've moved here maybe a month ago?" the girl asked.

"Three weeks ago," Ali corrected, her expression hardening. Alison had a good feeling that she knew who this girl was. "Yeah, I know her. Why are you looking for her?"

"It's a long story," the girl answered.

"I'm sure it is."

The girl awkwardly crossed her arms over her chest. "So, do you know where I can find her?"

"Maybe, but I still don't know who you are," Ali snapped at her, grabbing a pitcher of coke and refilling the cup belonging to the guy who was sitting at the bar.

"Um, I'm a... a friend of Emily's. Paige," the girl answered.

Ali froze, and then she took a deep breath. She set down her pitcher and then looked up at Paige. "I don't think Emily wants you to find her."

"Please, she thinks that she knows what happened, but—"

"You should probably go," Ali suggested.

"_Please_. I have to talk to Emily," Paige begged.

"Well, you're not going to. So just walk away," Alison demanded. Paige gulped, and then she turned and left the building. Ali took a deep breath and clenched her fists. She had to get that bitch out of Rosewood and back to Philly, or wherever she was supposed to be, before Emily found her.

"Don't clench your fists too hard. Your extra shift was your idea," one of the other employees said suddenly next to Ali.

Ali just unclenched her fists and then looked at the time. She still had fifty minutes. Groaning she leaned against the counter.

Suddenly, her phone began to ring. Hoping it was Emily, she answered it without looking at the caller. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie!" came her mom's voice. "Are you busy?"

"I'm working for the next hour, why?" Alison wondered.

"I thought we could have dinner together tonight if you're not busy," the older woman suggested. "We haven't talked for the last couple of weeks."

A billion thoughts ran through Ali's mind. She hadn't told her mother about her now dating a girl. She didn't think that her mom would get angry, but she knew she'd be surprised, and she wanted to wait until things were more serious with Emily before she gave such new information to her mom. Was two weeks serious enough? _Come on, Ali. You could've told her the day you went out with Emily. Now you're just being a pussy. _Shaking her thoughts away from her, she answered, "Sure, mom. Maybe we can just have coffee or something at the Brew?"

"Sure, that works for me," her mom answered. "How about after you get off of work?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then. Bye, mom," Ali said.

"Bye, dear."

She hung up and then opened up a text message to her girlfriend.

**To Emily- Hey, I'll probably be back to the apartment building about an hour later than I was supposed to. I'm going to have coffee with my mom.**

**From Emily- Aww, okay. Have fun! xx**

Ali smiled. She liked when Emily added "xx" at the end of her texts. "Hey blondie," one of the working employees snapped, "you do have work during extra shifts you know? You don't just get money for being here."

Ali rolled her eyes and set her phone down before helping someone who had just sat down at the bar. She much preferred her own shift over this one. There were too many things to do later in the day. During her shift, she might as well just be restaurant sitting.

_EEE_

Emily sighed as she set down her phone. She had nothing to do for the next two hours except for sit around. As she laid on her couch trying to brainstorm ideas for something to do, her phone started ringing. Hoping it was Ali, she answered it without looking at the caller.

"Emily?" came a voice that Emily had definitely not expected to hear. Paige.

Emily sat there unspeaking, the phone sitting next to her ear.

"Emily, I know you're there. I can hear you breathing," Paige whispered.

"I don't want to talk to you, Paige," Emily insisted, before hanging up. She'd thought that Paige was over trying to talk to Emily again. She'd thought wrong. _Please don't try to find me, Paige_, she willed, as if it would do any good.

Sighing, Emily set her phone aside and grabbed her TV remote. When it doubt, watch old episodes of her favorite TV shows.

* * *

**Ahhh Paige! This chapter's intention was mainly to set where Ali and Emily are after 2 weeks together, and also to set the basis for some things that are going to happen. For example, la Paige drama :P  
**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a quick review! Or, if that's not your thing, feel free to PM me :D Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back! :D  
**

**I got some things to do, so I'll cut this A/N short :D Goodnight beautifuls! Please review :)**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: So sorry that this is late! I did warn you that I'm super busy lately. :P Also, sorry that this chapter is short :(**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"How've you been, Alison?" Ali's mom asked. Alison smiled genuinely.

"I've been really good. How are things with dad?" Ali asked carefully.

The older woman sighed. "He's taking it all really hard." A few months prior, Ali's mom had decided that she wanted a divorce from her husband. Ali wasn't surprised, because they'd had arguments a lot when she was younger, but she was concerned about how her dad was reacting toward it.

Ali just frowned and nodded, taking another sip of her coffee.

"How are the girls?"

"They're good. Aria is starting some summer classes next week. She wants to work at Rosewood High," Ali answered, wondering when the right time would be to mention Emily.

"I've always thought that Aria would make a great teacher," her mom commented, nodding with approval as she took a sip of her coffee. "Are you seeing anyone, Alison?"

_Well, looks like now is the right time to mention Emily._

Ali sat up straighter in her chair. "Uh yeah, Mom, I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

Her mom raised an eyebrow. "Alison, are you pregnant?"

Ali blinked and then furrowed her eyebrows. "No. _No_, I'm _not_ pregnant, Mom," she insisted. Her mom gave a relieved exhale and then nodded for Alison to continue with what she wanted to say.

"I know this will come to you as a surprise, but I hope you can try to understand. I'm dating... a girl," Alison explained, her voice a lot quieter than normal.

Her mom opened her mouth, and then closed it, pursing her lips. Ali braced herself for the worse, but she didn't think that her mom would actually do anything bad enough for her to need to have that brace. They sat there silently, their warm coffees wrapped in their hands. Ali watched her mother carefully as the older woman processed the idea of her daughter dating a girl.

"Mom?" Ali finally asked.

"You're right... this is a surprise," her mom said slowly, nodding her head at the same speed. "But you know that I love you, Alison, you're my daughter. I'm not going to judge you for dating a girl."

Alison let out a sigh, even though she'd expected this calm reaction. A small part of her had expected all hell to break loose. "Thanks, Mom."

Her mom gave her a smile. "So, who is this girl?"

Ali felt herself already blushing. "Her name is Emily Fields. She used to go to Rosewood High, and then she went to school in Philly, and now she's back here, and I just met her three weeks ago. Her mom lives down the street, too."

"When do I get to meet her?" her mom asked, still smiling. A grin spread across Alison's face.

"Whenever you're free," she answered, biting her lip.

"Well, how about, I'll call you when I find a time that we can do dinner at my place?" her mom suggested.

Ali nodded. "That sounds great. Thank you, Mom. I'm really grateful to have a mom like you."

"If only you could go back in time and tell teenager Alison that she would one day be saying that to me," her mom joked, grabbing Ali into a tight hug.

They chatted for a little while longer, straying off of the topic of Emily and onto the topic of work and life in general. Alison actually liked hanging out with her mom, now that she didn't get to as much. She agreed with her mom, if she went back in time to tell young Alison that she would be thinking these things one day, the younger version of herself would've laughed and not believed it for a second. She'd honestly changed a lot.

After her coffee with her mom, Alison finally got to head home. Honestly, though, she was planning on only stopping into her apartment for a few minutes before going to Emily's. They'd made it a sort of unspoken rule that they switched off which apartment they spent time in every afternoon. Honestly, by now it was like they basically lived in an apartment double the size, and together. Sometimes, they both accidentally fell asleep together in one apartment, and those were Ali's favorite nights.

As Ali parked in front of the building, she contemplated on whether or not to tell Emily that she'd met Paige that day. Ultimately, she decided not to. She didn't want to stress her girlfriend out about it. Paige was probably going to just disappear again anyway.

_EEE_

As Emily found herself engulfed in the rerun of Glee that she was watching, the lock on the door of her apartment started to turn. Emily wasn't worried about it though. The only people with access to her apartment were her and Alison.

Sure enough, the blonde came into the room with a bag and a paper cup of coffee. She closed the door behind her and set down her purse, before crawling onto the couch next to Emily. "Hey, babe," Emily greeted her, pecking her lips. Ali smiled.

"Hey, I'm sorry I was gone so late," Ali apologized unnecessarily. Emily didn't blame her for needing a little extra cash.

"Don't worry about it," Emily insisted, smiling.

"Well, too late. I bought you apology coffee and a muffin," Alison admitted, handing her the cup and the bag. Emily chuckled and took a sip of the coffee. "You won't believe what happened today."

As Ali said that, Emily flashed back to her accidentally picking up Paige's call. She briefly considered telling Ali about it, but she didn't want her girlfriend to worry about it. Plus, Paige was probably just going to disappear into her own world again anyway. "What happened today?" Emily asked, leaning her head onto Ali's shoulder.

"I told my mom about us," Ali admitted.

Emily raised her head and looked at Alison with surprise. "How'd she react?"

"She was cool," Alison answered with a smile. "She wants to meet you."

Emily felt a slight blush on her cheeks from the way that Ali was smiling at her. "Well, I'd like to meet her."

"She said she'd call when she finds a night that she can make us dinner at her place," Ali explained, before sighing happily. "It was a good day."

"Agreed," Emily mumbled, leaning against Ali again, who wrapped her arms around her. They'd gotten much cuddlier with each other over the past couple of weeks. "Though it would've been way better if you'd been here with me for more of it."

"I'll make it up to you," Ali promised, before turning so that she was sitting on Emily's lap, facing her. Their lips joined instantly, molding together in their perfect fit. Emily's hands moved around Ali's waist and up under her shirt, moving over her soft skin. Emily _loved_ Ali's skin. Honestly, she was starting to love every part of Ali, but she didn't know when she should tell her.

Ali moaned against Emily's lips and then trailed her own lips down to Emily's neck. The brunette moaned instantly. Alison's hands were under her shirt, tracing over her abs, and it felt so damn good to feel the blonde's hands on her.

After a few minutes of intense making out, Ali whispered, "How's that for me making it up to you?"

"Mm, maybe a little longer?" Emily asked, puling Alison in for another kiss. Honestly, she really just wanted to do the deed with Ali, but she didn't want it to be rushed or done at the wrong time. She wanted it to be perfect, and she had a feeling that Alison had the same idea.

So she would wait, but as she found herself falling into the depths of love, she didn't know how long she could wait to fully experience her gorgeous, amazing girlfriend.

* * *

**I know it's short :( Sorry :(  
**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a lil review, or a PM :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back :)**

**All of your reviews, btw, make me smile :) I love them all, and thank you all so much. Also, thanks to AsaMoritz for reviewing every chapter =D If you haven't read her Emison fic, do it. Like. Nowish. Go.**

**Have some stuff to do, so gotta gooooo :(**

**If you're waiting for a NLMG update as well, it shall be later tonight, I promise. :3**

**Have a great day/night my lovelies! Please review! :D**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: I am SO sorry for that delay! I know so many of you were waiting patiently, so thanks for that. Ahahaha also thanks to you who were waiting impatiently, because whatever Guest kept reviewing, you made me smile :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

**And without further ado...**

* * *

"But how soon is too soon?" Emily asked nervously into the phone. She was standing behind the bar of the shop, talking to Aria as she waited for her lunch break.

"That depends," Aria answered.

"On what?" Emily asked, biting her lip.

"Look, Em, ask her when you think it's the right time. You guys practically live in the same apartment anyway," Aria reminded her.

Emily nodded, even though Aria couldn't see her. "I guess I'd have to wait until the water in my apartment works before I ask her to move in with me."

Aria laughed lightly on the other end of the line. "Yeah, that might be a smart idea. Hey, Em, I'm heading into the school. I'll call you later?"

"Sure, have fun on your last day of being a kindergarten teacher!" Emily exclaimed, smiling, before she hung up. Aria and Emily had both spoken with the Rosewood High principal, and he had practically promised them both jobs in the positions they were going to school for, as long as they had the right criteria by August, which they would after their classes. Emily was _super_ excited to finally start up her new teaching classes the next week.

Emily glanced at the time on her phone, and saw that it was five minutes until her lunch break. No point in waiting those five minutes; no one was going to come into the shop. She grabbed her purse and her phone and left the shop, locking the door behind her, and headed over to the Grille.

_AAA_

Ali had just finished making the two salads, and she set them both on the bar in the Grille. She could see Emily already making her way across the street, a few minutes early. She wasn't surprised, it wasn't like anyone went to that coffee shop after the first few minutes of it opening.

As Emily opened the door and the little bell on it rung to signal her entrance, Alison found herself thinking to the previous day, when Paige strutted into the restaurant on the whim that Emily would be there at the same time. Ali really hoped that the bitch didn't try again around this time, or she really would find Emily. Alison didn't want that bitch _near_ her girlfriend, period.

"Hey, babe," Ali greeted her girlfriend, leaning over the bar to give Emily a kiss before she sat down.

"Hey," Emily returned, smiling. She sat down, and the phone in her hand vibrated, but she just glanced at it and then put it to sleep. Ali figured it wasn't important. "This looks good."

Ali grinned. Emily always liked the food that she made her, or at least, she pretended to. They started eating, and at first they just talked about small things.

Then Emily asked, "Since tomorrow's Saturday, do you want to go out?"

Ali smiled widely. "I would love to."

A plan was forming in Alison's mind. It'd slowly been brewing over the last couple of days, but she'd been waiting for a moment for it to grow from a small idea to a big plan. The previous day, she'd been working late for a bonus on her paycheck that she would get today. After work today, and before Emily got off at the shop, she was going to the store to buy Emily something. She wasn't sure exactly what yet, a necklace or a bracelet. Emily didn't wear much jewelry, so Ali knew that it would be something simple. But something special.

That was just part of her idea, and now that she would be going out with Emily the next night, it'd formed into a plan. She was going to ask Emily to move in with her. Sure, her apartment was smaller than Emily's, but the water there worked, and the payment was lower. Aria had already promised her just a few minutes ago via text that Emily would say yes. Now, Alison could ask her on their date the next day, and she could give her whatever it is that she was going to buy her.

Alison had secretly loved, in those cheesy romantic movies, when someone asked them to move in with them by giving them their house key. Unfortunately, Emily already had Ali's apartment key. It was bright green and hanging from a ring of keys inside Emily's purse, which was right in front of Ali.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked suddenly. "You've hardly even touched your salad."

"Oh yeah, I'm just not very hungry," Alison lied, nibbling on her salad. She was trying to think of a way to take back her key from Emily, without the other girl noticing.

Then, as if by some miracle, Emily said, "I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Alright," Alison said with a nod. Emily got up and headed toward the bathroom, taking only her phone with her.

As soon as Ali saw her disappear behind the bathroom door, she grabbed Emily's purse and dug around for her key ring. There it was, shiny and silver, with ten different keys dangling from it. Pink, Emily's apartment key. Green, Ali's apartment key. Dark blue, one that looked like a car key. Purple, maybe a house key. Orange, a mailbox key. Yellow, maybe a PO box key. Black, white, red and teal, unidentifiable. They were probably old keys that Emily just hadn't felt like she needed to take off the ring.

Ali still thought it was cute that she color coded her keys.

Being quick about it, Ali took the green key off of the ring and slipped it into her pocket, before then dropping the ring back into Emily's purse and scooting it back across the counter. Emily probably wouldn't notice until that afternoon, and she would never guess that Ali had it.

Ali smiled at her plan to ask Emily to move in with her. Especially since she knew that no matter how she did it, there was a very small chance of the girl saying no to her.

_EEE_

Emily didn't really have to go to the bathroom, but when she got to the Grille, she'd gotten a text from Paige. Now that she was away from Ali, she opened the text up to read it.

**From Paige- Em, I really just want to talk to you. I can't find you anywhere. At least text me, or email me. I just want to talk. Please.**

Emily could hear Paige's desperate voice saying those words, but instead of making Emily feel guilty, it made her feel angry. Paige had no right to beg and plead to her; it was her own fault that she'd lost Emily. Taking a deep breath, she hit the delete button, and the text was erased from her phone. There was no need to mention it to Alison, either. It was nothing, just a text from someone who didn't matter anymore.

But what did Paige mean when she said she couldn't find her anywhere? Has she been looking for her? And where was she looking for her, in Rosewood? Emily shook her head. She probably meant like on the internet, like Twitter or Facebook or something. Paige wasn't in Rosewood. She was still in Philly. She had to still be in Philadelphia.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, Emily ran her fingers through her silky hair. She couldn't just leave right away, she had to make it look like she'd actually gone to the bathroom. After she fixed her hair, she washed her hands and dried them, so that they would look and smell like they'd been washed, and then she left the bathroom.

They finished their salads and just talked about normal things. They talked about Alison's mom, and about meeting her soon. They even talked about Ali meeting Emily's mom. Emily didn't know how she felt about that. Her mom hadn't been particularly accepting of Maya when she met her, and after that, Emily had made it a point to not discuss her sexuality or Maya or Paige around her mother. But Alison was really important to her, even in the short time she'd known her, and she figured that eventually, she'd have to tell her mother about it.

"Why is your mom so hesitant to accept you anyway?" Ali wondered, frowning. Emily understood why she was confused. It's hard to understand how a parent could reject a part of their child that doesn't hardly affect who they are.

"She likes the idea of a perfect family. My dad's in the military. She's in the police force. I was their perfect, smart, jock daughter. She didn't like the idea that I could be something other than what she wanted. She immediately tried to find the fault she made when she was raising me. She just doesn't get it," Emily explained, shrugging. On one hand, she could understand why her mom would be confused. What Emily could not understand, however, was how her mom could reject that part of her, and not even try to accept it.

"I'm sorry," Alison said simply, but just hearing her talk made Emily smile and break out of her train of thought.

"It's fine. I'll tell her soon, and she can either finally embrace who I am, or she can get lost," Emily replied, giving an amused smile.

_AAA_

At one o'clock, a few of the next shift employees came in, and Ali left with her stuff. She checked to make sure that she still had Emily's copy of her apartment key in her pocket, and she did. Smiling triumphantly, she walked down the street toward her car.

But she didn't get in it like she normally, did. She continued down the street until she got to a jewelry shop. She had only been there once, with her mom, when she was younger, because she always preferred the shops in the mall. But she only had an hour to buy something and then get back to her apartment, because that's when Emily would be coming home.

_Home_. They didn't live together yet, but it felt like they did, since they basically switched between which apartment they went to every day. Today was her day, and so Alison had to be back before Emily.

Inside the shop, Alison immediately began to scan the jewelry. She looked for stuff that was simple, but there were dozens of each different kind of necklace. Alison wanted something special and unique, not something that you could spot on every passing woman in Rosewood.

"Can I help you, dear?" an older woman asked from behind the counter in the back of the shop.

Ali nodded. "I need to find a necklace... it needs to be simple, and it needs to be unique."

"Unique as in... something that we don't sell?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow. Ali just blinked. If they didn't sell it, how could she buy it? The woman just nodded at Ali's plain expression, and leaned down the counter. She pulled out an old, leather box and opened it. Carefully, Alison stepped forward and peered into the box. There were dozens of small boxes, clearly holding necklaces, stacked up on each other.

"You don't sell these?" Alison asked.

"We do, but we don't advertise that we sell them. They're mostly vintage, and they've just been polished since they came in here," the woman answered.

"How do you get them?" Ali asked, curious.

The woman shrugged, and so Ali stopped asking her questions. She pulled out the first box and opened it up.

The chains linked together were so small that it wash hard to tell that it even formed a chain. It was silver, and at the end of it, a small, rusted star dangled. Ali closed the box and set it on the counter next to the box. Not the one.

She went through most of the ones in the box. They all looked worn, and some of them looked ancient. As Ali pulled out the second to last box, she was sure that this one wouldn't be any different. But she opened the box, and gasped.

The chain was silver, but when it reflected light, it looked blue, like water. On the end of it, a flat, smooth, blue stone hung. It was no bigger than a dime, and despite how simple it looked, something about it was just beautiful. And it was blue, which was Emily's favorite color.

"This one is perfect," Ali decided, looking up at the woman, who was smiling.

"It kind of matches your eyes," the woman pointed out.

"It's not for me," Alison admitted.

"Well then, when she looks at it, it'll remind her of your eyes," the woman insisted, taking the box and putting it into a small paper bag. Somehow, she knew that Ali would be giving it to her girlfriend, and for some reason, that brought a smile to Alison's face. "It's forty."

Ali wasn't surprised, since it was old and it was unique, and she was glad that she'd gotten a little bonus to her paycheck the previous day. She slid two twenties across the counter to the woman, who slid her the bag. "Have a nice day," Ali said, smiling at the woman.

"You too," the woman returned, smiling sweetly.

She made it back to her apartment twenty minutes before Emily would get off of work. Good.

She opened the paper bag that the box with Emily's necklace was in, and took out said box. She opened it, revealing the necklace and the cardboard material that the majority of its chain was hiding behind. She lifted up that part, revealing the bottom of the box. She set the green key inside of it, sighing with relief when she saw that it fit perfectly. Then she put the cardboard with the necklace back in the box and closed it.

She dug around her room for ribbon, and finally found a long green one. She wasn't sure why she had it, but she figured that it was the only ribbon she had in her apartment. At least it matched the key.

She tied it around the box, and then hid the box in her underwear drawer. Emily had no reason to go in there. She then discarded the bag, which had the name of the jewelry store printed on it. She tore it up before dropping the pieces in the trashcan. Emily was coming over there that night, and Ali didn't want anything to give away her plan.

Right on time, there was a knock on Ali's door. Normally, Emily would just walk in, but now, obviously, she had no key. Ali went and opened the door for her girlfriend. "Hey," the brunette greeted, frowning. "I lost my key to your place."

Ali frowned, hoping that her acting would be good enough. "That's weird. Where'd you last see it?"

"On my key ring," Emily answered, sighing. "I don't know how it could be gone. I just realized it, though. Maybe it just fell off, and it's sitting at the bottom of my purse."

"Well come in and check. I'll order pizza," Ali suggested, giving her a sympathetic smile.

As Ali ordered the pizza, she heard Emily huff as she dug through her purse. Alison frowned, but told herself that it would all be fine tomorrow.

She got Emily to forget about the key for the rest of the day. They talked and ate their pizza, and as the day progressed, she saw Emily get less stressed out. It wasn't the end of the world.

When it started to get late, Ali gave Emily some shorts and a tank top, so that she didn't have to go back to her apartment to get some. They took turns in the shower and the bathroom.

After Ali's shower, she stepped out of the bathroom wearing her change of clothes, and saw Emily grabbing her purse. Ali frowned. She didn't want Emily to leave.

Saying nothing, Alison approached her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her waist. "I can't believe I just lost that key," Emily grumbled. "How do you lose a key that's been on your key ring, and hasn't moved?"

Ali just leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. When she pulled back, she suggested in a quiet voice, "Well, since you can't get back in here in the morning to use the bathroom without me being awake, you might as well just stay."

Emily smiled, and Alison heard her set her purse back down. She didn't see her do it, because she was too caught up in staring into those dark eyes. Emily leaned forward and kissed her, harder than Ali had before.

Her skin hot, Alison stepped back and pulled Emily with her, toward her bedroom. Although she was walking backward, she managed to lead them to her bed, and Emily pushed her down onto it.

Ali scooted backwards until her head was on her pillow, and Emily crawled above her. They rejoined their lips together, and Ali gently bit Emily's lower one. Emily let out a soft moan, and Alison raised her hands to Emily's hips. She slid them up and under the brunette's tank top.

Every time they made out, they moved a little closer toward having sex. However, neither of them had fully exposed their chest to the other, not including when Ali had accidentally gotten a full view of Emily's rack in the shower.

Ali decided to change that, and to tell Emily that, she tugged gently on the tank top. Emily didn't hesitate. She pulled backward and gracefully pulled the tank top up and over her, pulling her hair up as well. When the top was gone, her silky hair fell back onto her shoulder, and Ali stared at Emily in awe. She was beautiful, even more beautiful than Ali remembered from that morning in the shower.

She pulled Emily down again and joined their lips as her hands trailed up along Emily's abs and up to the edges of her breasts. _So soft_, she thought, her fingers dancing over Emily's gorgeous boobs. She felt her girlfriend's nipples harden as her fingers trailed over them. Emily shivered, and then she pulled up, so that she was sitting on Ali's pelvic area. The pressure caused Alison to become a little more aroused.

Ali sat up a little as well, pulling off her own tank top. She felt a little bit too exposed, but Emily's eyes sparkled when she saw her breasts, and that made Ali feel less self conscious. She pulled Emily back on top of her, willing Emily in her mind to touch her boobs. Her could already feel her nipples stiffening.

Finally, she felt Emily's fingers carefully tracing along the edge of her breasts. Ali moaned unintentionally against Emily's lips when her fingers reached Ali's nipple. Upon hearing that noise, Emily's hands each took the whole of Alison's breasts and squeezed them lightly, causing Alison to now gasp into Emily's mouth.

After they made out for a few more minutes, Emily just fell onto the pillow next to Ali's. They had a silent pact to wait, still, before doing anything below waist level. Although Alison wanted so badly for those things to happen now, she was grateful for the wait. It would make it much more meaningful when it did happen, and plus, she wasn't sure that she was entirely ready yet. She hadn't really ever had sex with a girl before anyway.

Emily wrapped her strong arms around Ali's bare middle, pulling her back gently against her front. Ali sighed when she felt Emily's breasts pressing against her back. This is where she belonged. Wrapped in Emily's embrace, in one bed. And tomorrow, hopefully, this could become what they did every night. And Ali could be where she belonged every night.

* * *

**I hope it was satisfying after that 5 day hiatus :P  
**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a quick review! Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! I don't have much time to chat, so I'm gonna go!**

**Love you all, have a great day! Please review :D**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: Omg! I'm so sorry that this is late! I finished it yesterday morning, but right when I finished it, the servers from Fiction Press that run the document uploader or something had errors and they both went down, and they only just fixed it!**

**Ooooooh I get to do a shoutout! Shoutout to my 200th reviewer... badadadada... Guest Reviewer "BR" haha :D Thanks to all of you who review :D Seriously, they make me smile SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO wide :DDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Emily shivered as she felt herself wake up. Soft lips were placing light kisses across her collarbone. She smiled, her eyes still closed. "Mm, good morning." Her eyes fluttered open to see her girlfriend smiling down at her.

"Hi," Alison returned. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept amazing," Emily insisted, pulling Ali's face down to join their lips together. Ali smiled against Emily's lips.

Suddenly, a door opened behind them, and Ali rolled off of Emily immediately, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up and over their chests. A stunned Spencer was standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ali yelled. "And don't you freaking know how to knock?"

Spencer stifled a laugh as she opened her mouth to say something. The door was pushed open further by Hanna, who raised her eyebrows. "Umm..."

"Oh my god, get out of here!" Alison shouted, and Emily bit her lip to stifle her laugh. This was a little bit awkward.

"Alright, alright," Spencer said, laughing as she and Hanna backed out of Ali's bedroom.

Ali groaned and fell back against her pillow. Emily's lips quirked up into a smile. It was a little funny to see Alison get all flustered. She propped herself up on her side and looked down at Ali, who was scowling up at the ceiling. "What do you think they're doing here?"

"Invading our privacy," Ali muttered. Emily rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling.

"You're cute when you're mad," Emily decided. Ali looked at her quirked up an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Emily insisted, chuckling and leaning down to give Ali a quick kiss. "We better get up and get dressed, before they walk back in here."

Ali groaned, but she nodded in agreement. "You can just grab something from my dresser, if you don't want to wear the clothes you wore yesterday."

Emily nodded, and then pushed herself up off of the bed. She caught Ali watching her every move, and paying particular attention to Emily's breasts. Her face turned a shade of pink as Ali looked at her. "What?"

Alison smiled. "You're beautiful."

Emily blushed darker, and then moved over to the dresser. She knew which drawer held what already, so she just opened three. She got a bra, a shirt and some shorts. She was thankful that Ali was about the same size as her.

_AAA_

Alison had been watching Emily carefully when she went to the dresser, willing her not to need underwear for whatever reason. Her necklace and key were hidden in that drawer, and she didn't want Emily to accidentally stumble upon it.

When Emily was changed, Ali forced herself up and out of bed to change as well. When they were both dressed and had done a little bit of makeup to their faces, they finally left Ali's bedroom. Hanna and Spencer were sitting on Alison's couch.

"Care to explain what exactly you're doing here?" Ali demanded, as Emily went into the kitchen area to grab something to eat. Alison tried to not let that make her smile, since she was trying to be serious, but she really was happy that Emily could already feel at home here. Hopefully, it would be her home by that afternoon.

"We thought that we could all go to the mall," Hanna said, "but I guess you had a different idea."

Ali crossed her arms. "Learn to knock, or I'm going to have to take away your keys to my place."

Spencer smirked. "It's not like you both live here. How were we supposed to know you'd both be in there?"

Alison rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, where Emily had poured them both a bowl of cereal. Ali took it gratefully. "Alright, so the mall?"

After they ate, the four of them went out to the Rosewood mall to just do some shopping. They didn't buy much, but it was a lot of fun. Unfortunately, Hanna and Spencer wouldn't stop teasing Ali and Emily about catching them in the bedroom earlier. And it wasn't even like they were _doing_ anything.

Alison thought for a moment, and then she made a mental note that she was ready. She ready to be _doing_ things with Emily, and she was tired of waiting. And she knew that Emily was too. As soon as Emily officially lived with her, they were going to do it. She was going to make herself all Emily's, and Emily would become all hers.

After the mall, Hanna and Spencer went to their respective apartment buildings, and Emily and Ali went to their respective apartments. It was nearly time for their date already.

Ali decided to wear a green dress; her favorite one. It was about the same color as Emily's key. Honestly, she'd been really happy when she'd seen that there wasn't a green key on Emily's ring before, because green was her favorite color, and it only made sense that her key be green.

Emily was also wearing a dress, thank goodness. And by some miracle, it was blue. By another miracle, she wasn't wearing a necklace. _You're good, Ali, _she told herself.

Ali had the little box stuffed away in her purse as they left. Emily was driving, since she'd asked her out in the first place. They went out to that same fancier restaurant that they'd gone out to when Emily had asked her to be her girlfriend. That made it all even more fitting. Alison almost wondered if fate or the universe was trying to make everything perfect. It also made her wonder if it was all little bit too perfect.

Deciding that nothing was _too_ perfect, Ali let herself smile and completely enjoy their date. She found herself getting lost in Emily's eyes a few times, and Emily got lost in Alison's eyes a few times as well, she noted. Ali couldn't help but wonder if the necklace she'd gotten would actually remind Emily of Ali's eyes, like the old woman had claimed.

There was only one way to find out.

When the waiter came and picked up their check, and they were just waiting for Emily's card back, Ali finally decided to do it. She pulled the box out of the purse and fiddled with it in her lap for a moment. "I got you something," she said.

Emily tilted her head a little bit. "What?"

"I bought it yesterday. That's why I took an extra shift at the Grille," Alison explained, not answering Emily's question.

"You didn't have to buy me anything, Ali," Emily insisted. Ali smiled, because she'd known that Emily was going to say that. Instead of saying something back, she placed the little box on the table. It's green ribbon was still tied in a perfect little bow.

_EEE_

Emily took the box in her hand carefully. She pulled on one piece of the ribbon, and it fell apart, freeing the box. Emily carefully slid off the lid, and found herself immediately gasping at the beautiful necklace. It was a small, flat, blue stone on a simple chain. It was her favorite color, and it was also the color of Ali's eyes.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered. "It's... it's beautiful..."

She saw Ali smile widely from across the table. "I thought you'd like it. Take it out, and put it on. It matches your dress."

"It matches your eyes," Emily corrected, flashing Alison a thankful smile. She took the little piece of cardboard out of the box, so that she could free the chain of the necklace, and then her eyes caught on the bright green key in the bottom of the box. It was identical to her key to Ali's apartment... in fact, it had the same chipped paint on one side. It _was_ her key. "Why did you have my key?"

She raised her gaze to meet Ali's eyes. The blonde looked a little guilty, but she smiled a small smile. "I took it from your purse," she admitted.

"Why would take it from me, just to give it back?" Emily asked, but then the gears in her head started to turn, and the pieces fit together. She gave a small gasp. "Are you asking... are you asking me to move in with you?"

Ali bit her lip nervously and nodded. Emily looked at the necklace, and then the key, and then up at her gorgeous girlfriend. She grinned at the blonde. "Of course I'll move in with you!"

Ali let out a sigh of relief, and she grinned as well. "Good. Now we have a reason for Hanna and Spence to knock next time."

Emily laughed, and took out her key ring. She slipped the green key back onto it, smiling. Then, she took her new necklace and clasped it around her neck. "Does it look good?"

"_You_ look good with anything on," Ali promised, "but the necklace does look especially amazing on you."

Emily blushed and smiled. "Thank you so much. I love it."

They went _home_ after dinner, and decided that they would skip out on going to Spencer's place with the girls the following day, and instead move Emily's stuff into Ali's apartment. Emily and Ali were just happy that it wasn't Ali's turn to host the hang out.

So the next morning, they moved Emily's dresser into Ali's apartment, because one dresser was not enough for both of their clothes. Then they moved all the rest of Emily's stuff into the apartment, aside from the furniture. That much she left with the apartment, and then she paid her final rent and returned her key. It was easy to do, since she could simply use the excuse that her water didn't work to get out of her there.

By that night, Emily was officially moved in with Ali.

_AAA_

They collapsed onto _their_ bed when everything was moved in and Emily no longer had her key to her old place. They were living together, officially.

"I can't believe we did that all in a day," Ali muttered, feeling exhausted. She hoped that she could wake herself up a little, because she was really looking forward to making Emily scream that night.

Suddenly, Emily's phone began to ring. Emily glanced at it, and immediately hit the decline button.

"Who was that?" Ali asked, frowning.

"No one," Emily answered.

Ali sat up and snatched Emily's phone. Emily didn't stop her as she looked through the missed calls. There were two or three, all from Paige. "Paige?"

"I haven't talked to her," Emily promised. "She's been trying to get a hold of me. She texted me and said she was trying to find me. I don't know how she can do that in Philly."

"She's not in Philadelphia," Ali admitted. Emily furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "She came into the Grille on Thursday, while I was working late. She said she was looking for you."

"Well what did you tell her?" Emily demanded, her voice suddenly hostile.

"I told her that you weren't there and to leave you alone," Ali answered, narrowing her eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you saw her? What were you trying to do?" Emily demanded, her voice getting louder.

Ali scowled. "I was _trying_ to protect you from that bitch! I don't want her to hurt you!" They were both silent for a moment, and Alison took a deep breath. She didn't want to fight with Emily. "Why didn't you tell me that she was calling and texting you?"

Emily's expression was still hard, still hostile, but as she thought about Ali's question, it softened. She finally sighed. "I was trying to protect _you._"

Ali gave a half smile, and she reached out to take Emily's hand. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me. Deal?"

Emily looked up at her and smiled a small smile. "Deal."

"You should just be happy I didn't dropkick the bitch when she came into the Grille and said her name," Ali joked, smiling wider. Emily laughed.

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you had," she admitted. "Mind if I grab a shower first?"

"Nope, I'll take mine after you," Ali answered. Emily smiled and leaned in toward her, placing a soft kiss on her lips, before getting up and heading into the bathroom.

Ali sighed happily, and then Emily's phone started to ring. She glanced over at it and saw Paige's name flashing on the screen. Frowning, she hit the decline button. She wasn't going to let Paige _near_ Emily. That much she knew.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a quick review :D Orrrrr if that's not your thing, you're welcome to PM me your thoughts or suggestions or demands for updates haha :) ALSO follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana, where you can do those same things haha.  
**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter :) Next chapter might include their first time... When I say might, I'm not even just trying to hint around, I'm literally not positive if it is lol XD I'm pretty sure though ;P So look forward to it ;P**

**Just a cool little thing to say here, I have a wonderful new translator, user prettycoraly, for this story, who is going to be translating this story into French for me :) The first chapter is going up just after this chapter goes up on the regular English version :P The next chapters won't go up for another week or so, but yeah :P**

**Have a great day lovelies! Please review :)**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: I'm back! To make up for my lateness on updating lately... here's chapter nineteen :D I hope you all like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

After Ali's shower, she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt self conscious. Would Emily think she was beautiful, once she'd seen all of her? Ali stared at her naked self, wondering what Emily would think.

_Ugh, stop being so stupid._

Ali slipped on some underwear and sweats, and pulled a tank top over her head. She hoped that all of those articles of clothing would be coming off that night, but she figured that it was best if she put them on now.

She blew her hair dry with a blow dryer, and then she finally left the bathroom. She didn't see Emily in the living or kitchen area, so she went into her bedroom. Emily was sitting on the bed, on her phone. She immediately looked up when she saw Alison come into the room. "This feels so different."

"What?" Ali asked, her voice quiet.

"I _live_ here now. With you. It's just different," Emily admitted, shrugging.

Ali gave her a sly smile. "So why don't we ease the tension a little bit?" she suggested, making her way to the bed slowly. Emily raised an eyebrow and set her phone down next to her.

Ali lowered herself onto the bed on all fours, before crawling toward Emily, who was laying on her back and propping herself up on her elbows. Their lips met as soon as Alison reached Emily's face, and they battled for dominance with their tongues.

Their hands were everywhere at once, and Ali felt all of her built up sexual frustration begging to be released. She had a feeling that Emily was feeling a similar way, because her hands gripped the bottom of Ali's tank top and pulled upward fiercely.

Ali pulled back and, in a swift motion, slid her tank top up and over her head. By the time she looked down again, Emily had removed her own shirt as well. They both blushed when they looked at one another again, and Ali lowered herself so that there was little space in between the two of them. Their lips danced against each other, and their breasts touched lightly. Ali felt chills run through her body at the contact, and she couldn't help but lower herself further onto her girlfriend. Their breasts fit together in a way that felt perfect.

Emily moaned against Ali's lips, and then somehow, flipped them over, so that she was on top of Ali. Honestly, Ali didn't really mind. After all, she hadn't ever pleased a girl before.

Emily trailed her lips down Ali's jaw, down her neck, across her collarbone. She was gentle, careful, and it made Ali feel like she was the only girl in the whole universe. Then her lips moved down further, placing kisses over her breasts and down over her abs.

When Emily reached the top of Alison's sweats, she looked up at the blonde as if for confirmation. Ali gave her a nod that she was ready, and her sweats and underwear were gone all in a swift motion.

The minute Emily touched her, Ali knew that this was going to be the best night of her life. She moaned louder than she ever had, and climaxed in an epic way that she didn't think was possible.

Although she felt suddenly tired, like she needed to let herself come back down, Ali was determined to please Emily just as she'd pleased Ali. She flipped them over again and moved her lips down to Emily's breasts. As the brunette's hands tangled into blonde hair, Ali let her tongue lick lightly at Emily's nipples. They immediately hardened, and Ali couldn't help but pull one into her mouth curiously.

Emily moaned at that, and Ali decided to suck a little on it and see if it made her moan even louder. It did and, feeling successful, Ali released the nipple and moved to the other one, getting a similar reaction from her as the first time.

Getting more and more determined to please her girlfriend, Ali finally removed Emily's shorts and her underwear. For a moment, she just looked at her. She had completely forgotten that she'd been self conscious about herself at all. Emily definitely had no reason to be self conscious. Her entire being was beautiful.

Ali touched Emily, and replicated what Emily had done to her just a few minutes before. Though she thought that she wouldn't be particularly successful, Emily let out a yelp as she hit her high, and Alison took that as meaning that she'd done it all right.

_EEE_

A moment later, they were lying in each other's embrace, their fronts smashed together and their noses touching.

"Did I do it right?" Ali asked, smirking just a little bit.

Emily was still breathing heavily, but she nodded. "Perfectly. You're a natural."

Ali grinned, and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Emily sighed against her lips and let her arms fall down lower on Ali's body. She rested them at the small of Ali's back. She wondered to herself how Alison's skin and body could be just so perfect. "Good to hear," she whispered, once they'd separated.

Emily felt three words at the tip of her tongue, wanting to come out. She bit them back nervously, though, because she didn't know if this was too soon. This was their first time, and this was their first night of living in the same apartment. They'd only been together for a little less than a month. Love didn't happen that fast. It just didn't.

But those words threatened to break free if she didn't just say them.

Then, Ali whispered, "Em?"

"What?" Emily asked, just as softly.

"I..."

Emily waited patiently for whatever Alison wanted to say, but she had a feeling that she already knew what it was. Nevertheless, she waited.

"I told you, before we got together, that I'm really bad with feelings," Ali muttered.

"I remember," Emily answered, although she was sure that Ali was not as bad with feelings as she thought she was.

"I don't know just where they are at the moment," Ali started, "because I'm falling for you too fast to find them."

Emily smiled, and placed a light kiss on Ali's lips. Alison was falling in love with her, and that was enough for Emily. She would wait, and let Alison tell her that she loved her. That would make it easier on the blonde, she thought.

Suddenly, Emily felt really tired. She pulled Alison impossibly closer and buried her face into the crook of Ali's neck. She breathed in the scent that belonged to Ali and sighed. "Goodnight, Ali."

"Night, Em," Ali returned softly.

Emily blinked as she woke up the next morning. Sunlight was coming in through Ali's—no, _their_— small window. Blinking again, Emily sat up and looked around. Ali was still sound asleep next to her. She grabbed her phone and checked the time. Eight-thirty. She had to rush, or she was going to be late for work.

Although she felt bad for abandoning Ali in their bed, Emily jumped up and into the shower. After last night, she could probably use at least a quick one to keep herself from looking totally laid all day.

After her very quick shower, Emily dressed herself and then grabbed an apple from the kitchen. She grabbed her phone and her purse, and then she finally woke Ali.

"Mm, what?" Ali muttered as she rolled over.

"Hey, it's almost nine," Emily told her. Ali's eyes shot open. "I have to go, but I figured I should wake you up so you have time to get ready."

"Thanks," Ali said, pulling Emily face down for a quick kiss. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yep," Emily agreed, smiling. "But after work I have to go down to Hollis with Aria for our orientation stuff."

"Okay," Ali acknowledged, still sounding really tired.

"Bye," Emily said to her, smiling, before turning and finally leaving. She was cutting it real close. On the bright side, she was the one who opened the shop.

_AAA_

Ali sighed after Emily left. She'd been looking forward to running that morning, but she supposed that their fun the previous night was the cause for them sleeping in.

Alison hopped into the shower, and as soon as she was dressed, there was knock on the front door. "Who's there?" Ali called.

"Aria!"

"It's open!" The door opened and Aria walked in. Ali muttered, "Good thing some people actually know how to knock."

Aria laughed. "I heard about that yesterday."

"Yes well, anyway," Ali said, chuckling. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I realized that I have three summer classes to take, one on Tuesday morning, one during lunch on Wednesday, and one Thursday afternoon. And since school just let out for summer vacation, I don't have anything to do to fill up my days," Aria admitted.

"Eh, depressing," Ali commented. "You can come hang out at the Grille with me."

"Sure," Aria agreed. "Hey, you look different."

"What do you mean?" Ali asked, although she actually felt different. There was a bit of a skip in her steps, and she supposed that she was walking a little bit more proudly and successfully than normal. What could she say though? Sex did weird things to people.

Aria just raised an eyebrow and chose to say nothing further, and Ali was grateful. If it'd been Hanna, she would've been going on about it nonstop.

And then, by some twist of fate, as they were walking out of the apartment building, they ran into none other than Hanna. "Oh hey guys! I was just coming over to drag Aria up to go shopping with me before I have to work."

"Oh, that sounds fun," Aria said, glancing at Ali.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine at the Grille. Emily will be coming over there for lunch anyway," Ali said.

"How was the first night sharing an apartment together?" Hanna asked suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

Ali just rolled her eyes. "It was fine."

Hanna let her eyes roll over Ali's body. "You totally got laid last night."

"What?" Ali demanded, but she felt her entire face flush red.

Hanna and Aria started to crack up with laughter, and Ali just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh my gosh, Ali! I've never seen you blush like that!" Hanna exclaimed.

Ali could feel that her cheeks were still bright red. "Whatever."

"Any how! Good for you, Ali!" Hanna said, still chuckling. "See you later!"

"Bye," Ali returned, rolling her eyes and heading to her car. She hated being teased, but it was a small price to pay to be with someone as amazing as Emily. She knew that she wouldn't let it bother her.

* * *

**If you've ever read any of my other fanfictions, you know that I totally get all self conscious about my sex scenes loooool. I've never had sex, or like, even kissed anyone before. Therefore, I have NO experience. Everything I know about sex I've gotten from other fanfictions. That is why I keep mine on the milder side... I hope you liked it nonetheless.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a quick review! Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! I'll follow you back if you tweet me saying that you read this! :)**

**Have a great day everyone! Please review :D**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: Time for some Paige drama... I know some of you have been waiting for it... ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"It feels like it's been forever since I was in college," Emily commented as she and Aria walked onto campus. It was their orientation day, where they basically would get their class info and be able to purchase any books they needed, as well as locate their classroom locations.

"I know right. I got early admissions so I graduated early, and I've only been teaching kids for a year, but it feels like I've been doing it forever," Aria agreed.

"I just graduated right before I moved here," Emily said. "That was like five weeks ago, and yet it feels like I've been here forever."

Aria flashed her a smile. "Why do I feel like that would have something to do with a certain blonde?"

Emily blushed. "Maybe because it does."

They made their way around the campus, and Aria showed Emily around, since she'd gone to school there already. Then they bought the books they needed for their two classes, and proceeded to find the three classrooms. They shared their Thursday class, so they decided that they would switch off who drove them both to the class. That way, they could save gas and therefore, gas money.

"I'm seriously excited to start classes," Emily admitted. "Well, that's also because the sooner I can stop working at a boring, empty coffee shop, the better."

"It'll be so cool when we both work at Rosewood High," Aria said, grinning. "Do you want to grab some coffee on the way back?"

"Sounds good to me," Emily agreed. Aria had driven them, so they made the way to her car and Emily climbed into the passenger side.

"How are things between you and Ali?" Aria asked.

"They're good," Emily answered, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks as she thought about what Emily and Ali had done the previous night. Aria gave her a knowing smirk, and Emily blushed darker.

"Have either of you said _those_ three words yet?" Aria wondered.

"Almost," Emily admitted. "Ali told me that she's falling for me, but that's as far as we've gotten."

"Do _you_ love her?" Aria asked carefully, and Emily could tell that she wanted to protect Alison. They were, after all, best friends.

Emily bit her lip and nodded slowly. "I think I do. But I'd really like her to say it first," Emily answered. "This is newer to her, and I think it's important that she not feel rushed."

Aria smiled and nodded. "Honestly, Em, I think you and her are great for each other. You make her smile more, and lately, she sounds like she's walking in the clouds all of the time." Aria smiled wider. "You make her happy."

Emily smiled as well as they pulled up to the Brew. They both got out of the car and went inside, ordering their coffees and then sitting down on one of the couches.

They were making simple conversation for a few minutes, and then Spencer popped in from out of nowhere. "Hey you two!"

"Hey Spence," Aria greeted, and Emily just flashed her a smile.

"So, Em," Spencer said, her voice coming out in a sly tone. "I heard that you and Ali did it for the first time last night."

Emily blinked, and her face heated up. "Where'd you hear that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Had Ali told them all?

"Hanna," Spencer answered.

"Did Ali tell her?" Emily asked, curious.

"Are you kidding?" Hanna asked, walking up to them with a coffee in her hand. "No one had to tell me. You can see it in the way she walks now. Everyone has a morning after walk."

Emily laughed. "Fine, yes, we did do it. But it's not a big deal."

"Are you kidding?" Hanna asked again. "It's _huge _deal! It's your first time together! How was it?"

"Hanna, I'd rather not discuss me and Ali's sex with you," Emily stated bluntly.

Hanna blinked. "Okay, when you say it like that, I think I'd rather not know anyway."

Everyone laughed and Hanna and Spencer sat down. "So where is Ali?" Spencer wondered.

"At home I guess. We just got back from Hollis," Emily answered.

"Oh that's right, your classes start tomorrow, don't they?" Spencer asked.

"Yep," Aria answered.

"Are you excited?" Hanna asked.

"I'm really excited," Emily admitted. "It's going to help me feel like I'm actually making progress in that part of my life."

"Well, at least you know for sure that you're making progress in the _other_ part of your life," Spencer commented, smirking. Emily laughed and shook her head at Spencer's teasing. She didn't mind the teasing honestly. She was so glad to have these amazing friends, so teasing was a small price to pay, especially since it was all in good fun.

"Em and I should probably go," Aria decided. "Wouldn't want Ali getting angry at me for hogging her girlfriend too long."

Emily laughed. "See you guys later."

"See you!" Hanna and Spencer called to Aria and Emily as they stood and headed for the exit.

_AAA_

Ali was scrolling through her twitter timeline innocently when there was a knock on the apartment door. She did a once over in her mind to try to remember if anyone was supposed to be coming by that didn't have a key. Nope, no one. But Emily should be home soon.

Ali hopped up off of the couch and went too the door, grasping the handle. She swung the door open.

Her eyes widened and her expression steeled over when she saw who was there. "Um hi, does Emily Fields live here?" Paige asked.

Ali squeezed the door handle in her hand angrily. "Perhaps."

"Is she here?" Paige asked.

"No, she's not."

Paige looked at Alison carefully. "You're the girl from the Grille."

"Yep, Alison. And you're the girl stalking Emily," Ali returned.

"I'm _not_ stalking her," Paige snapped, "I'm her girlfriend."

"_Ex_ girlfriend," Ali snapped back, feeling the rage build up inside of her. If this bitch didn't just step away soon, things were going to get very ugly, very fast. As Paige began to speak again, Ali contemplated the best way to mess up the bitch's face.

"Hopefully not for long, if I can finally talk to her," Paige admitted.

Alison scowled. "Emily doesn't _want_ to talk to you. And frankly, I'd rather if you didn't talk to her, too."

"And who the hell are you to have an opinion on that?" Paige demanded.

"I happen to be Emily's _girlfriend_, thank you very much. And no way am I letting you talk to her," Ali snapped.

"Girlfriend?" Paige asked, as if she didn't believe it. She snorted, "I guess Emily has really changed her type."

"Maybe you just never really were her type in the first place," Alison suggested. "Now, could you please leave before Emily gets back?" She didn't ask at all nicely.

"I'd like to wait for her here," Paige decided.

"Honey," Ali said, with a fake sweetness in a way that made her sound condescending, "that wasn't a suggestion. It was a command."

"I have the right to stand here and wait for her," Paige snapped.

_I swear, I will freaking bitch slap her ass!_

"Not when I call the police you don't," Ali threatened.

"I didn't do anything police calling worthy," Paige argued.

"I'm sure I could think of something. I'm pretty convincing."

"So I guess it was just your skill in persuasion that got Emily to be with you? Because I know for sure that Emily would never be with something like you _willingly,_" Paige informed her.

"Excuse me?" Ali demanded, her hands immediately flying to her hips. She would have much rather punched Paige in the face right then and there, but she resisted. "You need to leave. You have no right to speak to me like that, and you have no right to see Emily."

"I _love_ Emily, and I need to tell her that," Paige insisted.

"No, you don't _need_ to do anything. So now please do yourself a favor and turn your ugly ass around and leave. Don't let the door hit it on your way out," Ali practically growled.

"Look, all I need to do is a say a few things—"

"And all I need to say is, no! Now get lost before—" Ali started.

"Ali?" came Emily's voice from down the hall. Ali pursed her lips and glared at Paige as Emily came up to them. "Oh my gosh. Paige."

* * *

**Holy guacamole!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it with a passion? Lol please let me know in a quick review :) Feel free to PM me if reviewing isn't your styyyyle! Also, PLEASE follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! Tweet me that you read this and I'll give you a sweet lil followback :)**

**Ayy before I go, do any of you all watch The Vampire Diaries? I'm a sucker for Delena (Damon and Elena) and I'm thinking about trying a Delena Fanfic... wanted to know if any of y'all would be interested haha XD If I did it though, it would literally be the only straight fic I'd ever written, or tried to write for that matter. So yeup I'ma try that...**

**Goodnight lovelies! Please review :)**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**A/N: Ima back! Sorry for the wait, but I did not feel like writing at all last week! But today I'm in a surprisingly good mood, considering that I'm super stressed lol. It probs has ta do with PMSing but yeaaah lol sorry that was prob TMI but ya know me!**

**I edited this, and then my computer spazzed and got rid of my edits so mistakes are mine. Bleh.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Emily..." Paige's eyes were wide, but Emily was sure that her own eyes were wider. She glanced at Ali for a moment and saw the half awkward, half pissed off expression painting over her face. "Emily, I need to talk to you."

Emily took a deep breath. "I can't do this Paige." Trying to hold in her emotions, Emily slid past Paige and Ali stepped to the side, allowing her to enter the apartment.

"I'd say see you later, but I don't think I will," Emily heard Ali say to Paige, before the door closed. Emily set down her purse on the counter and took a deep breath. She turned around and saw Ali leaning against the door and looking at her with concern. "What'd she say?"

"Just a bunch of shit," Ali answered, and Emily saw her bite the inside of her lip.

"Like what?" Emily asked, prepared for what Paige probably said to Ali.

"She wanted to talk to you and tell you that she still loves you," Ali answered quietly, nodding slowly.

Emily sighed, letting her eyelids slide down over her eyes. She wasn't going to cry, because she knew that she really had nothing to cry over. It wasn't like she still loved Paige, because she didn't.

"Em?" Ali whispered.

Emily opened her eyes and met Alison's blue ones. "Hmm?"

"At first, it sounds like a really bad idea to talk to her at all, especially because she'll probably want you back and because she cheated on you and whatnot... but she's not going to rest until she talks to you," Ali said, to the point.

"You think I should talk to her?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Ali answered, but then she hesitated, "but I don't trust that bitch."

"I'll think about it," Emily said with a sigh, sitting down on one of the barstools. About twenty silent seconds later, Ali sat in the one next to her.

"Are you angry?" Ali wondered. "That she cheated on you?"

Emily nodded. "I don't love her anymore, but it still hurts that she would do something like that to me just hours after she said that she loved _me_. You know? It makes me mad that she thinks that I can just look past that. She should know that I'm not that kind of person."

"I have no idea why the hell anyone would cheat on you," Ali admitted. Emily's lips turned up into a small smile. She leaned forward and captured Alison's lips in her own. They kissed for a moment, but then Ali pulled away suddenly. "Um, Emily?"

"Yeah?" Emily asked, now concerned about Ali more than herself.

"Am I... am I your _type_?" Alison asked. Emily furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly. Why did Ali care about that stuff? Emily wasn't even sure that she had a type.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because uh, Paige told me that I'm not," Ali admitted, frowning. Emily reached her hands out and took Ali's hands into her own.

"I've only really dated three girls ever, Ali, and they were all different. You, Paige and Maya all have different appearances, and personalities and interests... I'm even sure that I have a type. Paige made that up to make you upset," Emily promised.

"Yeah well, it might be working," Alison muttered.

"Ali, you don't need to be upset. _You_ are my type, because I'm not interested in anyone else except for you," Emily promised.

"Okay... so what did she mean when she said that you would never date _someone like me_?" Ali asked.

Emily sighed. "Alison, Paige has always been the jealous type. When she found out you were my girlfriend, she probably just got jealous over how beautiful and amazing _you_ are, and how perfect you are for me, and started to lash out."

Ali chuckled, smiling. "Fine, let's stop talking about Paige then."

"That sounds like a good idea," Emily agreed, smiling and pulling Ali off of her barstool and closer to herself. She pulled the blonde onto her lap and joined their lips together in a fiery kiss. Emily got lost in the kiss, forgetting all about Paige and any of the drama she was causing. Everything was Ali and Emily and the heat between them.

Ali's hands moved from around Emily's neck to down to the small of her back. Her nails dragged over Emily's shirt, making the brunette shiver. Emily's hands were firmly wrapped around Ali's waist, keeping her up on her lap, but she carefully grabbed the bottom of Ali's shirt and pulled it upward swiftly. It bunched up under Ali's arms, and then the blonde pulled back a little to pull it off completely. She then pulled Emily's off of her.

Their lips joined again, and their bra-enclosed breasts bumped together in between them. Emily's hands trailed over Ali's exposed back until they found her bra clasp. She felt Ali fumbling with hers as well, and a few moments later, their bare chests merged together into one, causing both girls to moan. Emily was about to suggest that they move into the bedroom, but then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Emily called, as Ali moved her lips down her neck. Emily tried as hard as she could to keep a loud moan from escaping her lips.

"Spencer," Spencer's voice announced, "I went home, but Toby was still out so I thought I'd come over here."

Emily groaned quietly, because she really didn't want Ali to stop sucking the skin on her neck, but they couldn't just reject Spencer. "Tell her to go away," Ali whispered against Emily's neck, before sucking again on the skin under her lips.

"One sec!" Emily called to Spencer, instead of what Ali had suggested. She wasn't just going to kick Spencer out.

Ali pulled back, pouting. Emily pulled her face close and they shared one more kiss before hopping up and putting their bras and shirts back on. "Safe to come in now?" Spencer asked, and Emily could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Yes," Ali called. Spencer entered the apartment and glanced between Ali and Emily. Emily blushed, because she knew that their lips were swollen and their lipstick was slightly smeared.

Spencer just shook her head and started to talk, "I saw this crazy, fuming redhead pacing in the lobby when I walked in."

Emily snapped to attention and glanced at Ali. _Right when I'd practically forgotten the whole thing._

"She freaked out when I walked in and bolted."

"That's Paige," Emily explained. "My ex girlfriend. There was a bit of a dramatic situation with her when she was up here."

Ali just shook her head. "Let's order pizza."

Spencer left after they all had pizza, because Toby had finally finished working. As soon as she was gone, Emily saw Ali lock the front door. The brunette knew what was going through her girlfriend's mind.

Hardly a minute after Spencer left, Emily and Ali were laying on their bed, their skin burning with every touch to each other's skin. There was a certain urgency to it, but there was another emotion behind each touch and each kiss and each moan. Emily was sure that she knew what it was, but she'd already promised herself not to say _that_ world to Ali until the blonde said it first.

The last thing she needed was to somehow scare Ali away.

Although, she had a feeling that it wouldn't be as easy as it sounded to do that, which was good. Emily was in so deep with Alison already; she wasn't sure that she would survive if she lost her. It was just something about her, something that made her so much different than any other girl that Emily had known.

It was about ten o'clock when they finished their activities, and they laid curled up together in the bed, stripped of all their clothes. Emily had her arms wrapped around Ali, so that her hands rested protectively on her stomach. Neither of them were speaking, and Emily was just about sure that Alison was asleep.

But then, the blonde's phone went off from the bedside table. Ali groaned. "I don't wanna move," she muttered. Emily chuckled and hoisted herself up onto her arm, reaching for Ali's ringing phone. She read off the contact name.

"It's your mom."

Ali took the phone and answered it. "Hey mom."

Emily could hear her mom talking on the other end of the line. "Hey, sweetie! How are you?"

"I'm great," Ali answered, scooting backwards and further into Emily's front. Emily smiled and tightened her hold around her girlfriend.

"Good to hear! So, I think I can dinner with you and Emily on Wednesday."

"Wednesday works," Ali agreed, smiling.

"Great! So, you two can come here at six on Wednesday, sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait for you to meet her," Ali said, and Emily could hear the grin in her voice.

"I can't wait to meet her," Jessica DiLaurentis promised, chuckling. "Goodnight, sweetie! See you Wednesday!"

"Goodnight, mom!" She hung up the phone. "Wednesday is good, right babe?"

Emily smiled. "Yep, it's perfect." She placed a soft kiss on Ali's shoulder, causing the blonde to shiver. She felt herself getting suddenly sleepy. "Goodnight, Ali."

"Goodnight, Em."

* * *

**Oooh ooh ooh! Em is gonna meet Ms. Di! :D Exciting!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a quick review, or a sweet lil PM! Y'all's comments mean the world to me... I literally fangirl over you guys fangirling over the story like no joke so I love you all and please review :D Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! If you tweet me that you read this story, I will GLADLY give you a followback!**

**Anyone starting watching the show Faking It? I watched the first episode yesterday, but I guess it comes on tonight. It's awesome, you all should watch it. Yep. Do it.**

**Have a great day lovelies! Please review :)**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**A/N: Once again, sorry it's late! Got a couple of shoutouts to give out though so :))))**

**First of all, shoutout to my 250th reviewer... badadadada ahhh twas a guest called guest! But thank you allll for reviewing, it makes me suuuuper happy to know that you all like the story :)**

**Another shoutout though... to the lovely Twitter user at Emisonnnnn ! Happy happy birthday, this update is just for you! (I'm pretty positive that you were also the guest who asked for a happy birthday update, but if that wasn't you then happy birthday to that guest too haha XD) Anyway, I hope that your birthday was great and I hope you got cake and ice cream and food and Emison and such :)**

**Now, on to the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"_Emily_," Ali groaned, panting. She was still so much slower than Emily when it came to running. "Slow down!"

"Oh come on," Emily teased, but she slowed down anyway.

"You're going faster than normal," Ali commented through her deep breaths.

"No I'm not," Emily denied, but Ali knew that she really was, and that she was doing it to let off whatever steam was left from Paige showing up the previous day.

"Are we almost back?" Ali asked, changing the topic.

"Almost," Emily replied.

They finally got back to the apartment. "Do you want to shower first?" Emily asked.

"How about..." Ali smirked and grabbed both of Emily's hands. "How about we shower _together_?"

Emily chuckled and Ali pulled her into the bathroom. They hastily removed their clothes and stepped into the shower, turning the water on. In seconds, they had their lips on each other and water soaking their hair and skin. Ali felt Emily's mouth on her neck, and her hands everywhere at once. Despite the cool water, the blonde felt very hot. Of course, she wasn't opposed to feeling that way.

Emily's thigh pressed in between Ali's, rubbing onto her core and getting a moan out of her. "Emily," she moaned out, rolling her head back as Emily continued to suck on her neck. Her thigh was driving Ali's need up, but it wasn't enough. She reached for Emily's hand, which was resting on her hip, and squeezed it in her own hand. Then, she guided it down to her center. Emily got the clear message and began to touch Alison.

Their shower lasted a little longer than it needed to, but both of the girls were pleased and, somehow, clean by the end of it.

"You'll be home by three, right?" Ali asked, as they began to get dressed. It was Wednesday, which meant that they had dinner with Ali's mom later.

"Yep," Emily answered, smiling. Ali retuned the smile. She was honestly a little bit nervous for her mom to meet Emily. Of course, as long as the brunette acted like she always did, who _couldn't_ love her? "Oh hey, by the way, Paige texted me back. We decided to meet up after my work tomorrow, and right before my class with Aria."

_Okay, I know this meeting up of Paige and Emily was my idea, but I'm not liking it anymore._ "Okay, cool. So she's not stealing _too_ much of my Emily time."

Emily smiled a small, cute smile. "Nope, I'll be all yours after class." She leaned over and pecked Ali on the lips.

"I think you're all mine all of the time," Ali corrected as soon as the brunette had pulled away from her. Emily chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I guess I am." Emily grabbed her purse and her phone once she was dressed, and the turned to look at Ali. "Do you want to come to the shop with me, or just drive to the Grille?"

"I'll leave in a little while," Ali decided. She gave another kiss to her girlfriend, who said goodbye and then left the apartment. There was something weird about their goodbyes, ever since they first had _sexual relations_. It was like there was something missing.

Ali was very aware of what it was, but she didn't know the right time to say _those _words. _I love you, Emily_, she said to herself. It was true, but Emily couldn't really know until Alison voiced it to her. Unfortunately, she had no idea how or when she should say it. She hadn't done it before. This was all new territory for her, and that wasn't even including being a girl. She hadn't felt this way toward anyone, and now she felt it growing too quickly and too fiercely. She was deep in love with this girl that she'd known for a month.

That happened, right? Falling in love with someone in a month?

Well, it did now.

Alison sighed and started to put on her makeup. She pushed all thoughts from her mind and focused on the complexion of her skin.

_EEE_

Emily was a little bit nervous to meet Alison's mom, although the blonde herself hadn't seemed to share the same feeling. Ali could be a little intimidating, even if Emily wasn't affected by it anymore. What if her mom was like that, too? Emily had no idea what would happen if Alison's mom didn't like her or _approve_ of her.

Would it change how Alison felt about her?

_No, of course it wouldn't do that, you idiot. Alison really likes you._

Emily knew that Ali really liked her, but that's not what she wanted. To Emily, it felt like she hadn't been whole until she met Ali. It was not an easy feeling to explain, but it was her feeling nonetheless. She was head over heels for this girl, and she had no idea if Ali was in the same position with her.

Emily unlocked the door to the coffee shop and breathed in the smell of the coffee. She'd always loved that smell, and now she worked around it all the time. It was soothing, honestly, because it reminded her of working, and when she worked here, it was also her alone time. Sometimes, it was nice to be alone.

Then, the morning rush came in and Emily found herself not so alone. She was really glad that Paige had no idea where she worked, because she had a feeling that the girl would sit in there for hours until Emily talked to her. They'd agreed to have coffee at the Brew the following day, just to talk about things. Emily knew that whatever Paige had to say wouldn't change anything between them, but maybe Paige needed closure to accept that herself.

Plus, Ali had suggested it, and if Ali thought it was the right thing to do, then Emily didn't have much of an objection to it. What would really go wrong with it anyway?

Anyway, Emily was much more worried about meeting Ali's mom than meeting with Paige.

In fact, she went her whole shift worrying about it. She managed to not think about it when she went over to the Grille for her lunch with her girlfriend, but as soon as she was back in the shop, she got intimidated about it all over again.

At two, she passed off her job to the next employee and then drove over to the Brew to grab coffee for her and Ali, before finally heading back to their apartment. It was so easy now that they shared one, because they could split the payment and they both had extra money to spare now.

She got back before three, just like she'd planned, and went into the apartment to find Ali napping on the couch. Emily wasn't surprised, because she'd really pushed the both of them that morning while they were running. Honestly, the brunette had been running on her stress, but it wasn't fair for her to push Ali like that.

She debated whether or not to wake her girlfriend up, but then she decided that it couldn't hurt. She set the coffee down on the small coffee table in front of the couch and then leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Ali's neck. She placed a few more in that area until Ali finally began to stir. She rolled so that she was on her back, and Emily couldn't help herself.

She straddled the blonde and lowered her lips onto Ali's. Ali moaned instantly, likely at the feeling of Emily sitting on her core. Their lips moved forcefully against one another's. "Mm," Ali moaned against her lips. Her hands moved up to Emily's back, but then she pushed Emily off of her. "You feel tense, babe."

Emily sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. "I'm nervous to meet your mom."

"Don't be nervous," Ali insisted. "She will love you, I promise."

_She'll love me? No, she won't, because you don't even love me._

_Okay, Em, that was harsh. You don't know that she doesn't love you. Maybe she really does love you, and she just doesn't know how to say it._

Whatever was going on in Ali's head, Emily really hoped that she would show it soon.

* * *

**Ahhh Em is gonna meet Ms. Di next chapter! And omg she's really gonna meet with Paige too D: :S Hmm...**

**Like it? Please let me know in a sweet little review, or you're welcome to send me a quick PM if reviewing isn't your thing. I'm sorry I haven't updated, Ive been busy with life and I also have my EOC exams as well as my finals coming up and I've been studying and doing homework and projects as the school year draws to a close. Plus I have betaing jobs and such and ugh I feel so bad for not writing as much or being on Fanfiction at all. I've hardly even been on Twitter. Actually, this is the part of the year where it gets like that for me. For some reason, I'm so much more active online in the fall.**

**I promise I'll do better though ;D Trying very hard to work on my newest Dantana idea as well as my Karmy fic. The Delena thing probably won't happen. Also I just started watching The Fosters and it's really hard for me to tear my eyes away from Netflix because I'm stupid and I get addicted to shows easily XD haha okay, that's not stupid. I'm a teenage girl, whatdya expect? XD**

**Alright, goodnight loves! Please review :)**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**A/N: Hello loves! Sorry for the late update! Truth be told, I've just finished Let Me Love You. You all have four more chapters until the end, and I'll try to remember to update them over the next four days. I'll save all my sappy commentary about the end of the story for the last chapter...**

**Thank you all for reviewing :) You all make me smile :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Ali tapped her foot impatiently for the few seconds that it took her mom to come to the door. She hadn't really been nervous until Emily admitted to being nervous. Now, she was a mess.

Well, inside she was a mess. Outside, she was doing a pretty good job of holding it together. Except her foot, which tended to tap when nerves were twisting around in her stomach.

The door swung open to reveal her mom, smiling at the two of them. "Hello you two!"

Ali smiles and gave her mom a quick hug.

"You must be Emily!" Alison's mom wrapped Emily in a quick hug, and Ali hoped that Emily was a little calmer now that she was so nervous.

"Nice to meet you Ms. DiLaurentis," Emily said, smiling as she pulled out of the hug. She didn't look nervous. But then again, Ali didn't look nervous either.

"Oh please, dear, call me Jessica," she insisted. "Now come on inside, I've got dinner ready already."

They went inside and Ali took Emily's hand. She told herself that it was for Emily's benefit, but it was really for her own. Why had she become so nervous all of the sudden?

They sat down around the dining table, which was covered in food that Alison didn't really pay much attention to, and her mother began to start dishing it out to the three of them. "So, Emily, you went to school in Philadelphia?"

"Yes," Emily answered, smiling slightly.

"What for?"

"Coaching. I'm a swimmer. I've actually been offered a position at Rosewood High for next year, as soon as I finish my teaching degree at Hollis," Emily explained. Alison was stunned at how amazingly calm Emily seemed. Was she really just not nervous?

"Oh really? Aria is going to work there too, isn't that what you told me Alison?"

"Yep," Ali answered, smiling and hoping that her nerves weren't obvious.

_EEE_

Emily gave Alison a concerned look. She seemed very uneasy, while Emily's nerves had all but disappeared completely. Confused as to why her girlfriend was nervous, Emily wondered if she'd done something wrong. Thinking back to the last couple of minutes, she decided that she hadn't. Why was Alison so nervous?

"Do you like being back in Rosewood, Emily?" Jessica asked, a kind smile on her face.

Emily smiled. "Yeah, it's a lot nicer than I remember it."

They made some more small talk and chit chat throughout dinner, and Ali finally started to join in on it. She seemed to loosen up as the dinner went by. Emily felt pretty good about the whole meal, actually, because Jessica seemed to really like her.

After the main meal was over, Jessica looked to her daughter and asked, "Ali, dear, do you mind bringing the cake in here?"

"Sure," Ali agreed, smiling and standing. She left the dining room and headed in the direction of wherever the kitchen was.

"Emily," Jessica said suddenly, her voice somewhat hushed.

"Yes?" Emily asked, not sure if she should be worried about whatever was about to be said.

"My daughter may seem extremely tough, but she is truly very delicate. She can be hurt and she can be broken. You seem like a very nice girl, and you are also the first person that Alison has ever seemed to genuinely like. You better be sure that you don't do anything to hurt her, or you will have me to deal with. Understand?" Jessica demanded.

Emily swallowed thickly, hoping that the gulp wasn't audible. "Yes, ma'am. I would never intentionally hurt her."

"I know you wouldn't," Jessica said, smiling slightly and leaning back in her chair a bit. "But you better be sure that you don't unintentionally hurt her either."

Alison came back in with a cake in her hands. "This looks amazing, mom."

Jessica grinned, and Emily forced a smile. "Thanks, I made your favorite!" Throughout dessert, Emily didn't talk much. The cake was amazing, so she used that as an excuse to herself for why she wasn't joining in on the conversation. But honestly, she was a little intimidated by Alison's mom.

If Ali was ever intimidating, her mom was even worse. It was something about the glint in her eye that told Emily that she wasn't joking around. Something about that smile that made her words "I know you wouldn't" sound like just a formality.

But aside from that, Emily was also now worried that she would unintentionally hurt Alison. She realized that while it was easy to intentionally hurt someone, it was probably just as easy, if not easier, to unintentionally hurt someone. What if she made a mistake, and did something that hurt her girlfriend?

_Stop it, Emily. You would never intentionally hurt her, and you will always do your best to not unintentionally hurt her. You know that_, she told herself, and she hoped that she was right.

When they left, Jessica gave them both a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and wished them a good night.

"I think she liked you," Alison decided, smiling at Emily. Emily returned the smile, and found that it came easy now that they were away from Jessica. "Are you okay? You got a little quiet during dessert."

"I'm fine," Emily insisted, forcing her smile to stay on her face.

They got into Alison's car, but the blonde didn't start driving. "Emily, what did my mom say to you while I was getting the cake? Because whatever she said to make you uncomfortable... Look, my mom can be kind of crazy sometimes. Don't listen to whatever she said."

Emily just nodded stiffly. She was overreacting. All that happened was a protective mother speech to protect her daughter. "Well, at least she likes me," Emily decided, smiling, even though she wasn't even sure if Jessica actually liked her.

"I told you that she would. You're pretty amazing, you know?" Ali asked, chuckling.

Emily blushed and smiled a real smile. Even though Alison tended to compliment her a lot, she couldn't help but blush every time. And she figured that it was a good thing.

The next morning, they were up nice and early to go running. They kept a steady pace and talked about what they had planned for the day. Ali was going to hang out with Hanna after her work, because after Emily's work, Emily was going to class with Aria and then going to meet with Paige.

Now that Emily had gotten through meeting Alison's mom, she was starting to feel a little nervous about meeting with Paige. After what happened between Paige and Ali the other day, she was really afraid of what Paige would try to do to get between them. But Emily _knew_ that whatever she did, she could never break Emily and Alison up.

They got back to the apartment and got ready for their days. Emily hated the fact that she wouldn't see Ali again until later that night, excluding lunch, but it was just a day, it wasn't forever.

Work was boring, as usual, except for her lunch break with Ali. They avoided the topic of Paige as they talked. Emily left the Grille with one goodbye kiss from Ali and then went back to two more hours of boring work.

After her work, she picked up Aria from the apartment building and then went to Hollis for their class together. The class was pretty boring as well, but Emily took what notes she needed. On their drive back from Hollis, Emily talked briefly to Aria about her meeting with Paige. The shorter girl insisted to her that she had nothing to worry about, because nothing Paige said could hurt Emily and Alison.

Emily hoped that she was right.

She dropped Aria back off at the apartment and then headed to the Brew. She breathed slowly in order to keep herself calm. Just because this was going to be her first real conversation with Paige since they broke up, she didn't have to be sweating so much.

"Emily!" Paige called as soon as Emily walked into the Brew. Emily held up her index finger to indicate that she would be there in a minute. In the mean time, she ordered a mocha. She considered getting a muffin or a scone, but decided against it. She was way too nervous about this.

She approached Paige, who was sitting on one of the couches. "Hi, Paige."

"I'm really surprised that you wanted to meet with me for coffee," Paige admitted. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

She sounded proud of herself, and Emily felt like she was going to throw up. Emily sat down on a different couch. "I just figured that we need to talk about some things."

"I agree," Paige said, but she sounded too confident that she was going to get what she wanted.

"Like first of all, how you tried to tell my girlfriend that I don't like her," Emily stated bluntly. She watched as Paige's expression changed as she realized that this talk wasn't really for her benefit, but for Emily's.

"Well, I don't think she's your type," Paige stated, sounding as though she was tasting something sour at the same time.

"You don't even know her Paige," Emily snapped.

"Okay, then I'm sure if I did know her, she must be a lot like me if she is your type," Paige said smugly.

"She is nothing like you, Paige. She would never do what _you_ did to me," Emily practically growled.

"Calm down, Emily," Paige insisted, scooting a little closer in the direction of Emily's couch. "Look, I'm sure she's a great girl. But you _know_ that you and I are meant to be together."

"I used to _think_ that, until you cheated on me with some slut," Emily hissed.

"Emily, I was drunk when that happened, and all we did was kiss!" Paige exclaimed.

"_All you did_? Paige, cheating doesn't mean sleeping with. Kissing counts as cheating, and to me, so does flirting. You broke my heart, and there's no way I'm giving it back to you when it's finally fixed," Emily snapped.

Emily stood up and started away from Paige. She was done with this conversation. "Okay, Emily! But if you don't think that we could ever work out, what makes you think that you and your pretty blonde will ever work out? One of you guys will make a mistake, and then you'll be over. That's just how it works! So I hope that you're ready to face that."

Emily just kept one walking until she left the Brew. She was done with this bitch.

_One of you guys will make a mistake, and then you'll be over._

_You'll be over._

Emily shook her head. That wasn't going to happen. It wasn't. She wouldn't let it. Ali wouldn't let it.

Paige was just a bitch.

* * *

***raises hand* *balls hand into fist* *punches Paige in her face* *smiles***

**That feels better. Lol. Like the chapter? Please let me know in a quick review :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back :)**

**When this story ends, I may start another Emison fic after S5 of PLL starts up. After this, though, I'll be focusing on my Karmy fic and a new Dantana fic that I will hopefully get up in the next week.**

**Thank you all for reading :) Goodnight, and please review :)**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**A/N: It's a little short... but eh I think you'll like it :P**

**Lol.. to that reviewer umm "zxfg" guest... who said "this story is so bad that the author should be punished.. wft" I just want to say that if you don't like the story at all, and you can't give any constructive criticism that has a point, please just stop reading. No one is forcing you to read the story :) So thanks, and bye.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Emily opened the door to the apartment and walked in to see Alison sprawled out on the couch, texting someone on her phone. The blonde immediately looked up when she heard the door open, though. "Hey."

"Hey," Emily returned, giving her a small smile.

"How was class?" Ali asked, avoiding the Paige topic. But the tension about it was almost tangible, and Emily knew that they should just get that part over with.

"It was fine," Emily answered.

Alison hesitated. "How was meeting with Paige?"

"Not so great," Emily answered, setting her stuff down on the counter in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Ali asked, taking Emily's hand and leading her over to the couch.

"Well, after realizing that I wasn't at all interested in getting back with her, she made it her mission to make me doubt what we have," Emily said, pursing her lips.

"But you don't doubt what we have... do you?" Ali asked, her voice careful.

"No, I don't doubt that what we have is real. But..." Emily sighed as Paige's voice played over in her mind. _One of you guys will make a mistake, and then you'll be over._

"Emily, Paige is just trying to mess us up. Whatever she said doesn't matter," Alison insisted.

"Maybe it does," Emily argued. "What if she's right, and eventually one of us will do something wrong and everything we have will be gone?"

"Or what if she isn't right, and we won't do something wrong and we're going to be perfectly fine?" Alison countered, crossing her arms.

"I'm just saying, that maybe she has a point—"

"So what do you want to do about it? What do you expect us to do?" Alison demanded, scowling.

"I just think that we need to be careful," Emily said, crossing her own arms. Alison stood up and shook her head.

"I knew this would happen," she muttered to herself.

"Uh, _you're_ the one who suggested I meet with Paige!" Emily reminded her, angry now.

"I still had a feeling that something like this would happen!" Alison exclaimed.

"Well if you knew so well that it would happen, why the hell did you suggest that I meet with my ex girlfriend? Are you _trying_ to get me to fight with you?" Emily growled, standing up and well and putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course not! I suggested it, because I hoped that she would get the freaking message and stay away from you! So that she could say the shit she wanted to say, and then leave us alone!" Ali exclaimed.

Emily scowled and clenched her fists to try to hold in some of her anger. "Okay, so why are you so freaking mad at me?"

"I'm _not_ mad at you," Alison insisted, her voice lowering a bit. She took a deep breath. "I don't understand why you're listening to her. But I'm not mad—"

"If you're not mad at me, then why are you yelling at me?" Emily demanded, taking a deep breath. She hated fighting with Ali, but it seemed that they couldn't help but fight over the Paige problem. Why were they always fighting about Paige?

Not missing a beat, Ali exclaimed, "Because I'm _freaking_ in love with you and I'm _pissed_ at that little bitch Paige for messing with us!" Emily blinked, not expecting that at all, and inhaled sharply.

_AAA_

_Holy shit. That was not how I was supposed to tell her that._

"You're in love with me?" Emily asked, her voice quiet.

Alison straightened herself. "Yes. But _you're_ scared that I'm going to make a mistake and that we're going to end up breaking up."

"I'm not—"

"That's what you said."

Emily sighed, and Ali felt a little bad for calling her out. But she knew that if they immediately made up, just because of Ali's confession, they would never get past the problem at hand. And they needed to, because fighting about Paige was probably the stupidest thing they'd ever done.

Ali gave Emily a pointed look, and the brunette ran her fingers through her hair.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Paige _knows_ me. I was with her for most of college. She _knows_ how to get to me, and how to make me doubt things. I thought that when I broke up with her, her ability to do that ended. I was wrong, but I'm _trying_ to stop letting her get to me," Emily promised.

Ali wanted to just throw her arms around her girlfriend, but she resisted. "Okay, so I'll help you. I _love_ you, Emily, and I'm not going to make some careless mistake that ends our relationship completely. Every relationship has ups and downs, clearly, but I know that neither of us would throw our relationship away over a small mistake."

"I know that _you_ won't, Ali, but what if _I_ make a really big mistake? Or what if I accidentally hurt you?" Emily asked, her voice small.

Finally, Ali let herself move closer to Emily. She grabbed both of Emily's hands and ran her thumbs over the back of them. "I trust you with my heart, Emily."

Emily lowered her eyes from Alison's. "I love you, too, Ali."

Ali smiled. "See? We love each other, and we're not going to make any silly mistakes that end that love."

Emily looked back up and met Ali's eyes. She smiled, and Ali finally leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched carefully, and they moved against each other softly. Ali couldn't help but wonder how Emily's lips could be so soft. When they disconnected their lips, Emily fell into Ali's arms completely. Ali hugged her close. "I wish we could just hold each other forever."

"Maybe we can call in sick tomorrow and have an us day," Alison suggested, smiling.

"Mm," Emily returned, "that sounds like a good idea."

They pulled apart and then called their respective bosses, managing to convince both of them that they were very sick and couldn't go into work the next day. Thankfully, it worked without any problems.

"I'm so sorry that I doubted us," Emily apologized.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Ali returned.

"I'm sorry for that too," Emily said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry that we fought at all. Paige is a stupid thing to fight about."

"We just have to realize that we're _together_, and we can't deal with problems as if we're _not_ together," Ali pointed out. Emily nodded in agreement. "At least we got something good out of this fight, though."

Emily grinned and wrapped her arms around Ali's waist, pressing their lips together again. Ali's hands went around Emily's waist and to her back, before sliding up under her shirt. Emily shivered at Ali's fingers dancing across her skin. Somehow, within seconds, both of their tops were gone, and their bra-enclosed boobs bumped against each other.

_EEE_

Emily pushed Ali backward as their tongues clashed. Within a matter of seconds, they were on their bed, and Emily was straddling Ali. She pulled up off of her lips and took off her bra. By the time she looked down at her girlfriend, they were both completely topless.

Her lips were on Ali's lips, and then they were on her neck. Ali moaned, and the sound drove Emily to raise her hands to Ali's breasts. She massaged them carefully as she continued to suck on her neck.

Ali's breaths were increasing, and her moans were coming quicker. Emily released the skin on Ali's neck, but not before leaving a mark there. She moved her lips back to Ali's, and lowered her hands down to the top of the blonde's pants. "I love you," she whispered against Ali's lips, before removing Ali's final pieces of clothing.

Emily moved down the bed until she was level with Ali's core. She channeled all the love she felt into making Ali climax. Every moan that Ali gave made Emily work harder to hear another one, until Ali finally let out a loud noise as she hit her climax.

Ali was breathing quickly and heavily as she came down, and Emily made it her mission to kiss every other part of her body before going back to Ali's lips. After every kiss, she whispered a quiet, "I love you," against the skin she'd kissed.

By the time that she reached Ali's lips again, the blonde was completely down from her climax. She looked _very_ sleepy, and Emily wondered if she'd pushed her a little too hard. Ali gave Emily a sweet kiss. "I love you," she whispered.

"You can show me how much tomorrow," Emily decided, and Ali nodded. The blonde curled into the brunette. Emily laid there, holding her girlfriend, until she heard Ali's breaths even out, indicating that she was asleep. Emily wasn't as tired, so she just laid there and wondered how she'd gotten so lucky to find someone like Alison.

Finally, though, sleep came to her as well, and she fell asleep with Ali still firmly held against her.

* * *

**You like? Please let me know in a quick review or a little PM :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :) Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back!**

**Have a great day loves! Please review!**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**A/N: Here ya go! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Ali! Emily! Open the door!" came a loud voice from outside the apartment. Emily groaned and started to roll over, but found herself bumping into Ali's sleeping form. Now, the blonde groaned as well. "I know you guys are still here, for whatever reason, because _both_ of your cars, and Aria's, are still here!"

"Is that Hanna?" Ali muttered, her arms wrapping around Emily's waist. Emily let out a content sigh and curled into the blonde.

"I don't know," Emily mumbled.

"Alison!" Hanna's voice called out impatiently. "Emily! C'mon open up!"

"Go to hell!" Ali yelled. Emily couldn't help but chuckle at that. Suddenly, Emily heard the door open, and then there was a knock at their bedroom door.

"I'm going to come in there," Hanna threatened.

"Oh for god's sake!" Ali exclaimed. "Give us a minute, Han!"

Emily groaned and rolled over, before getting off of the bed and going to the dressers. She pulled out some clothes for herself, and then went to Ali's dresser and grabbed some from her. The lazy blonde was still half asleep on the bed. Emily threw the clothes at Ali's half asleep form.

Ali forced herself up, and they both got dressed before Hanna could walk in on them. "What do you want, Hanna?" Ali asked, as soon as they opened their bedroom door.

"I thought that since you two clearly aren't going to work today, you both and me and Aria could hang out," Hanna said, smiling.

Emily and Ali both gave Hanna an "Are you serious?" look. "You woke us up to ask us if we would hang out with you and Aria?" Emily asked, her voice coming out sleepier than she'd intended.

"Uh, yeah," Hanna answered.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but Emily and I are having an _us_ day, and that means no other people. So, cheerio! Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!" Ali said with a fake smile on her face.

"Lame!" Hanna exclaimed, turning and leaving the apartment. Ali closed the door, and then immediately turned and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Emily instantly melted in her girlfriend's arms. She bit Ali's lower lip gently, and the blonde let out a soft moan of pleasure.

"You're all mine today," Ali whispered against Emily's lips.

"Mm, fine by me," Emily replied, her voice very muffled by Ali's lips. Emily pushed her toward the bed. Today was going to be a good day.

_AAA_

Around one in the afternoon, Emily and Ali had exhausted themselves and were laying on their bed, curled up together. They were enjoying this time together, this time away from the rest of the world. Whatever problems and challenges they had or would have to face were nonexistent in that moment.

Until there was a loud knock on the door, and their moment was broken. "I swear to god if that's Hanna..."

Emily chuckled, but didn't move. Ali groaned and climbed up off of the bed. She was too whipped by this girl to make her get up and open the door.

Ali grabbed a robe and then went straight for the door. Hoping that whoever it was that knocked had already left, Ali opened the door. A woman stood in front of her. She had dark hair and slight darker skin than her. She looked slightly familiar. "Yes?"

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you. Do you happen to know where the girl who lived across from you went?" the woman asked.

"You are...?" Ali asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Who was looking for Emily now?

"I'm her mother, and last I knew, she lived in that apartment," the woman said, "Pam Fields."

Ali's eyes were probably very wide at the moment. She'd just met her girlfriends mom while wearing a robe that was covering her naked body, which had just been pressed up again this woman's daughter's naked body. "Uh yeah, just uh, give me a second."

Ali closed the door, her eyes still extremely wide. She took a deep breath, and tried her hardest not to start hyperventilating or have a panic attack. She hurried into the bedroom.

"Up! Get up and get dressed! You have like sixty seconds!" Ali exclaimed, tossing a pillow at her girlfriend.

"Ugh, what?" Emily groaned.

"Your mother is standing outside my apartment looking for her daughter who suddenly isn't living in her apartment. I know you haven't told her about us, but this is really awkward, because I just met her while wearing a robe," Ali said. Emily was up and getting dressed by the second word, and so was Ali. When they were both done, Emily went to the door, and Ali lingered a bit behind.

"Hey, mom," Emily said awkwardly, opening the door.

"Emily? What are you doing living here?" her mom asked. Ali bit her lip.

"M-my water wasn't working in that apartment," Emily answered. Ali held her breath. "And the girl you just met is my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, mom. Don't act so surprised," Emily muttered.

"How long have you two been together?" Pam asked Emily, her voice sounding simply curious. That was a good sign, right?

"A little over a month," Emily answered, her voice tight. "I wanted to tell you mom, but I wanted to wait until I knew it wasn't just going to dwindle and die."

"I'm not mad or anything, don't worry sweetie," Pam insisted. "Any chance I can meet her right now? Like, officially?"

"Of course," Emily said, and Ali took a deep breath before approaching the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Fields," Ali greeted, the words rolling off of her tongue clumsily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Oh, Alison," Ali said, feeling even more awkward now. She extended a hand, and Emily's mom shook it politely.

"Well, Alison, you're welcome to call me Pam. And I'd love to go out to dinner with you two sometime," Pam said, smiling at both of them. "Oh, Emily. I came to tell you that your father is flying in from where he's stationed this weekend. He'd love to see you... and maybe Alison would like to meet him as well," Pam suggested, smiling.

"Wait, dad's coming to Rosewood?" Emily asked, the excitement in her voice obvious.

"Yep. He'll be in tonight. Feel free to call him up tomorrow, but tonight he's mine," Pam said with a smile. "I'll see you later, sweetie. It was nice to meet you Alison."

"You too," Ali agreed. Pam headed down the hall, and Emily closed the door.

"That went way better than I thought it would," Emily commented. "She's usually so apprehensive about the subject of me liking girls."

"Maybe she's getting past that," Ali said, shrugging. "Are we going to see your dad tomorrow?"

"I definitely am, and you are definitely welcome to come along," Emily said, smiling sweetly.

"Well count me in, because our _us_ day has been interrupted twice already," Ali said with a chuckle. Then she thought for a moment, and decided, "I think I'll just hang out a bit though, and then let you two spend some time together. I mean, I can imagine that you'd want some quality time."

Emily smiled. "Thanks."

"Mm," Ali hummed, before pressing her lips against Emily's. She pulled back again to ask, "How about a little more time in bed, and then we can go get some dinner?"

"Sounds good to me," Emily agreed, pushing her lips harder against Ali's. They made their way to the bed, sucking on each other's lips. Ali could feel hers already starting to swell again, but she couldn't care less, because it felt so damn good.

This was all surreal and amazing.

She just hoped that something wouldn't come along and ruin it.

After another round in bed, they showered, got dressed _again_, and then they left for the Grille. They decided against eating anywhere fancy, and just decided to keep it simple.

"So, when's the last time you saw your dad?" Ali asked curiously on their drive to the Grille.

"About a year ago. He doesn't get to fly back very often, but it's always a big deal when he does," Emily said, smiling. That got a smile out of Ali, because seeing Emily smile always made her smile.

They got to the Grille and got seated at a table. They talked about Emily's parents some, and then their waiter came to take their order. After they ordered their drinks, they continued to talk, until they were rudely interrupted by someone they really would rather not be interrupted by.

"Two teas?" Paige's voice asked. She turned her head to set down the drinks, and then her eyes widened. "Well hello there Emily, Alison."

"You _work _here now?" Emily demanded. Ali took a deep breath. She wasn't going to lose it, she wasn't.

"Yep, I needed a job while I'm staying here," Paige answered.

"Which is for how long?" Emily demanded.

"Until I can find a job elsewhere. Trust me, I don't _want_ to stay here and watch you two being all cute with each other all the time. Here are your drinks, I'll let you two enjoy your date," Paige said bitterly, setting down the drinks and walking away.

"Looks like she learned how to be the better person," Ali commented, rolling her eyes. "Why won't she just leave?"

"I don't want to talk about her," Emily said, reaching across the table and taking Ali's hand. Alison smiled softly. "I let her almost get between us once. I'm not doing it again."

"Good," Ali said, smiling a small smile.

So surreal and so perfect. Ali couldn't think of a better person to be with.

* * *

**Please review your thoughts, or send me a quick PM :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :) Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back!**

**Got stuff ta do, so see you later loves! :)**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Emily woke up with a grin plastered on her face. She was going to get to see her dad again, finally! Of her two parents, he'd always been the more accepting one. She just had a special bond with him that she'd never had with her mom, even though throughout her life, he had come and gone from where he was stationed.

Plus, he was going to get to meet Ali, which was pretty exciting too, considering that Emily had a strong feeling that Ali was going to be in her life for a while. Although her parents' opinion wouldn't change her own, she sought their acceptance of her girlfriend. She was halfway there already. Her mom had seemed to like Alison by first glance.

"Mm," came Ali's muffled, cute, sleepy voice. "Morning."

"Good morning, beautiful," Emily returned, her happiness clearly showing through her voice.

"Someone sounds very happy today," Ali commented, sounding a little more awake. She grinned and sat up a little to press a kiss to Emily's waiting lips.

"Well, someone is very happy today," Emily answered, chuckling. "I need a shower. Care to join me?"

Alison wiggled her eyebrows. "What insane fool would answer no?" Emily chuckled and stood from the bed, before reaching down and taking Ali's hands. She pulled her up and they navigated their already naked bodies toward the bathroom.

They turned on the hot water and stepped under it. Coating their bodies immediately in heat, the water made their hair stick to their necks. Despite the fact that they were actually in need of a nice, cleansing shower, their lips were on each other in a matter of seconds. Their hands couldn't help but roam over each other's soft skin. Emily lowered her lips to Alison's neck, and the blonde moaned out sexily. "Babe…"

Emily pushed Ali against the wall of the shower and pressed her thigh in between Alison's thighs. Her girlfriend gasped instantly, encouraging Emily to press it further against Ali's core. Her lips were back on Alison's, and their bodies merged into one being.

Their shower lasted a little longer than a normal shower would, but they were both in an even better mood when they stepped out of it. They dried off, clothed themselves, and got ready for the day. Emily could tell that Ali was a little bit nervous for the events that would take place a little later in the day, but Emily was pretty chill about it. She knew that her dad would support her in anything, and she also knew that Alison was amazing and it would be crazy for him to _not_ like her.

They decided to skip their usual boring breakfast and go to the Brew instead for coffee and a light breakfast, even though they were far from sleepy after their shower earlier.

So Emily drove them both to the Brew, where they got some coffee to wake them up. Emily also got a muffin and Alison got a scone. It was a quick breakfast, and then they were going to go see about taking Emily's dad out for a bit.

_AAA_

Ali wasn't insanely nervous, although she was a _little_ nervous, about meeting Emily's dad. Emily had assured her that he was much cooler than her mom, and since her mom had been surprisingly accepting, her dad should be a breeze. They pulled up in front of Emily's parents' house and got out of the car.

Emily took the lead up to the front door, and pressed the button to ring the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a man who was definitely an army kind of guy. Still, he had a fatherly appearance to him that made him look trustworthy.

"Ah, there's my girl!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Emily. Emily laughed and hugged him back.

"I've missed you, dad!"

"How is Rosewood treating you?" he asked, pulling away and holding her at arm's length.

"Pretty good, I'm at Hollis taking some classes," Emily answered, her cute smile appearing on her face. The small one that made it look like she was trying not to smile too wide, but she was really happy. It made Alison smile. "Dad, this is Alison, my girlfriend."

Emily's dad turned to her, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Alison," he said, extending a hand.

Ali smiled back, shaking his hand. "Same to you, Mr. Fields."

"Please, call me Wayne," he insisted, and Ali smiled, nodding. "So what are we doing today, ladies?"

They decided on lunch at the Grille, and Ali was just really hoping that Paige wasn't working her shift there. In the car, Alison sat in the back so that Emily could sit with her dad. She didn't really mind, though, because Emily and her dad were both very good about keeping her in the conversation.

"How long have you two been together then?" he asked them at one point, as they were getting to the Grille.

"Five weeks now?" Ali answered, honestly not entirely sure, because it'd actually felt more like forever.

"How'd you two meet?" he asked curiously.

"She ran into me in our apartment building. Literally," Emily answered, laughing.

"Uh no, _you_ ran into me," Alison argued teasingly, and they all laughed for a moment. "She lived right across from me for a little while. We live together now."

Their conversation flowed smoothly, and Ali loved that Wayne was always making sure that they were all involved in it at any given moment. At the Grille, Ali was pleased to see that Paige did not seem to be working at the moment. They enjoyed a nice lunch together, and near the end, Ali pulled out her phone.

**To Hanna- Pick me up at the Grille please? I'm out with Em and her dad, but I want her to be able to spend some quality time.**

A few seconds later, Hanna answered.

**From Hanna- You caught me just on time for my lunch break! Be there in a minute, and then we can grab some food and you can come over to the store.**

**To Hanna- Thanks a bunch, Han!**

"Hey babe," Ali said suddenly, hoping that she wasn't interrupting something that she hadn't been listening to, "Hanna is picking me up in a second so that you guys can have some quality time."

"Okay, love you," Emily said, giving her a flirty smile. Ali returned it, before turning to Wayne.

"It was great to meet you," she said, smiling.

"And you, Alison," he returned, nodding. Ali stood up and headed out of the Grille. Just a minute after she left the building, Hanna pulled up in her car. Ali hopped into the passenger seat immediately.

"Hey, thanks so much," Alison thanked, "it hadn't occurred to me that we only had one car when we left."

"Don't worry about it," Hanna insisted, "I need the company at the store anyway."

Alison chuckled as Hanna drove into a drive through window of a fast food place to grab herself a lunch. Once she had received satisfactory food, they headed back to the clothing store that Hanna worked at. They sat in the car while Hanna ate her lunch, because she claimed that the other employees would just bug her if she ate in there. Ali didn't care either way, she just stole bites of the food Hanna had, even though she'd just eaten.

When they went into the store, Hanna's shift was starting up again. As manager, her duties were pretty varied. Apparently that day, she was doing inventory. So she let Ali into the back of the store with her and began to do whatever inventory stuff she had to do. "So how was meeting Em's dad?"

"It was good, he's really nice, and I think that he likes me, so that's good," Ali answered, smiling.

"Have you met her mom?"

"Yesterday," Ali answered.

"How was that?'

Ali shrugged. "Well I met her while wearing a robe right after I'd been laying naked next to Emily, so that was a little awkward. She didn't know who I was, and I didn't know who she was. She was trying to find Emily; she hadn't known that Emily moved in with me."

"Wow. Talk about awkward," Hanna said with a laugh. "Was she nice though?"

"Yeah, she was cooler than I thought she'd be about it," Alison answered, shrugging again.

"Well, good to hear that everything with my favorite ship is going well," Hanna teased. Alison couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes at that. Honestly, she was really glad to have friends like she did. They may have teased, but they were supportive, and that's what Alison needed. Support.

_EEE_

"So, Alison seems like a nice girl," Emily's dad commented, raising an eyebrow. They were still at the Grille, because they'd decided to have some dessert and chat time.

Emily blushed when she thought of Ali. "Yeah, she's awesome."

"Are you two really serious?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

Emily hesitated, and then nodded. "We've had some drama, but it's made us both stronger I guess. We've done the 'I love you' stuff already, and we do live together."

"Well, as long as you're happy, I'm happy," he insisted, smiling.

Emily smiled as well, but then she frowned. "Dad, I don't want you to leave again." Saying it she felt like a little girl whining about her dad leaving. Even though she wasn't little anymore, she still wanted her dad to be here, safe.

"I'm know, baby girl," he said, giving her a sympathetic look. "We'll video chat more, alright? It'll be as if I'm just down the road."

Emily smiled. "That sounds good. I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, sweetie."

* * *

**Next chapter is the last chapter and the epilogue. The epilogue is attached to the chapter because it was too short for a chapter.**

**Like it? Please let me know in a quick review or a PM :) Also follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana and if you tweet me that you read this, I'll follow you back :)**

**Have a great day babes! Please review :)**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**A/N: So I know that this last chapter is short... I literally had no idea how to end this, so I did like a time skip epilogue at the end of this last chapter... I'm sorry if it doesn't meet expectations :( One of the things I need to work on as a writer is endings. My mushy emotional A/N will be at the bottom of this chapter VVV**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"How'd it go with your dad after I left?" Ali asked, cuddling into Emily's side on their bed.

"It was nice, getting to talk to him again," Emily answered, her hand dragging against Ali's skin. Ali shivered slightly at the feeling, and curled more into Emily's side.

"That's good," Ali commented sleepily, her eyes starting to droop closed.

"Yep," Emily answered, her hand still stroking Ali's arm. Ali sighed through her nose, and then breathed in Emily's scent. She loved this. She loved this, and she loved Emily.

The next morning was Sunday, and they were having girls day at Hanna's place. Since Spencer lived so close to Hanna, Ali and Emily left extra early to avoid paying for lunch.

"Wow, first ones here," Hanna commented, her eyebrows raised as she let Ali and Emily into the apartment. "Broke from buying each other gifts already?" She gestured the necklace that Ali gave Emily, who happened to be wearing it.

Ali rolled her eyes. "Actually, the guy who works my shift with me at work caught me making lunch for me and Em, so I had to actually put money in the cash register for it. Which means that now, I actually have to pay for it every time."

"Aw life is so hard for you," Hanna teased, getting a laugh out of Emily and another eye roll from Alison.

"Look, lay off the teasing and I'll do the same, okay?" Ali suggested, crossing her arms.

"Uh, no way. You are way too easy to tease nowadays. I'm not just gonna stop," Hanna exclaimed, laughing.

"Well, you're in for a rough day," Emily joked, moving past both of the blondes and into the kitchen get water.

"She's right," Ali insisted, dropping onto Hanna's couch. "I'm already feeling a bucketful of Hefty Hanna jokes ready to just explode out."

"Oh come on, those jokes aren't even funny anymore," Hanna argued, shaking her head.

The door flew open and Spencer rushed in. "How the hell did you get here before me?"

"Someone is slacking!" Emily called out, smirking. Ali smirked as well.

"Well at least Aria's the one who has to go get food. Someone call her," Spencer commanded. "Oh and hey, I thought it wasn't fair if you two got to come together!"

"We live together, Spencer, and it costs a whole lot more money for us to take _two_ cars to the same location," Alison said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying," Spencer said, shrugging and taking out her phone to dial Aria's number. Once she picked up, Spencer hit the speaker button. "Sucker! I want Mexican! Votes?"

"Seriously? I left early, how did Ali and Em beat me?" Aria exclaimed.

"I asked the same question," Spencer admitted.

"What? They beat you too? Geez. Alright, so Mexican or do we have another vote?" Aria asked, chuckling.

"Mexican all the way!" Hanna exclaimed.

"No," Ali whined, "I wanted Thai!"

Everyone looked at Emily. Ali gave her girlfriend a very pointed look, and Emily raised her eyebrows. "Umm…"

"Come on, Em! Enchiladas and tacos!" Spencer exclaimed in her best imitation Mexican accent.

Alison gave Emily her best pouty face, and Emily gave a momentarily defeated look. "I need an answer guys, I'm pulling up to the Mexican! Frankly, I want Thai."

"Two and two, Emily you better hurry!" Hanna teased.

"Thai!" Emily exclaimed finally, laughing and rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" Ali exclaimed. Emily rolled her eyes again and went to sit down by Alison, who grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "I win!"

"So not fair," Spencer grumbled, hanging up the phone. "Damn Emily, you are so whipped."

"Am not!" Emily exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, babe, you know that you are _so_ whipped," Ali insisted, laughing and kissing Emily's cheek.

"Ugh, I guess," Emily admitted, leaning her head on Alison's shoulder. "I'm so gonna get you back later."

"I look forward to it," Ali joked. "Yes, I am so ready for this Thai!"

"I hate you both," Hanna groaned, sitting down in one of the chairs around the small dining table.

"Aw, you know you love us," Emily teased, taking as sip of her water and curling against her girlfriend.

"I think you two have enough love between the two of you, you don't need any from me," Hanna insisted, laughing and shaking her head.

"Don't hate us because we're in love," Ali commanded.

"You two are officially crazy," Spencer declared.

_OMNISCIENT_

Time goes by really fast when life is going good. A week can pass, a month. Maybe a summer, or a year. A lot of things can happen in that time, too. A couple might get to enjoy their Christmas together, a Valentine's Day. Everyone has a few laughs, a few cries, but when everything goes good enough, things end up ultimately better than they were before.

And that's how things went between Emily and Alison. Emily got her teaching job at Rosewood High, and Alison started working on starting her own business. They had a few fights throughout the months, but they stayed strong. Paige left for Philadelphia when she got a job there, relieving the couple of ex-girlfriend drama.

So ultimately, a year and a half of being together later, their lives were even better than they'd been before. Just as in love as ever, and ready to take another step in their lives.

They both knew that marriage was what they wanted. They loved each other, so why shouldn't they get married? What Alison didn't know, although she strongly suspected it, was that Emily was sitting in her classroom at school, while her students were taking a test, fiddling with a ring box in her hands.

That afternoon, they had a little date planned. They tried to have a date night every week, and tonight it was on a Thursday. Although it might be sort of simple or plain to propose on a small date on a Thursday night, Emily knew that Alison would love it either way. And sure enough, Ali could care less when she got proposed to. She was ready to marry Emily, and that's all she wanted.

When Emily left work that day, her heart was racing. Today was they day that she and Alison were going to take a huge step in their lives.

Emily had known from practically the first time she'd bumped into Ali, literally, that somehow, they would end up getting together and being together forever.

So that night, at the end of her date night with Ali, she procured the box and slid it across the table. When Ali opened it, happy tears in her eyes, Emily posed the question, "Alison DiLaurentis… will you let me love you… forever?"

* * *

**^.^**

**I know it wasn't long and extravagant... Sighs... I need to work on my ending writing ability :(**

**I hope you loved this story as much as I loved writing it!**

**Now for my mushy emotional stuff...**

**This was my first Emison story, and I'm so glad that you all liked it as much as you did, even if the end was kinda ehh :S It means so much to me that you all have taken time to read and review this story :) I've made some great friends through this story as well, and you all know who you are :3 I would love to talk to some of y'all that I haven't gotten to talk to much yet, so free feel to PM me if you're ever bored :P**

**Thank you to all who favorited this story.**

**Thank you to all who followed this story.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed this story.**

**Thank you to all of the Guest Reviewers! I slacked a bit on answering your reviews on Twitter, but I read all of the guest reviews and some of them made me smile like :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD :P**

**But most of all, thank you to each and every one of you who stuck with this story until its end. I know we're all sad to see it go, but I'm so appreciative to all of you. I hope hope hope that a new Emison idea will come to me as Season 5 starts. If you'd like, you're welcome to bug me like crazy about a new Emison fic via Twitter (BrittzandTana) or on here :P**

**It's been an honor to write this story for you all. Hopefully I'll get to see some of y'all in the reviews of my Dantana and Karmy fics ;)**

**Just while we're still here... if you haven't read user AsaMoritz's Emison fic, go do it now. It's literally perfect. Also, read oracle-machine's fic that I'm betaing for! It's absolutely brilliant! Seriously, do it. :)**

**Season 5 of PLL is coming soon... hoping for Emison *heart eyes***

**Goodnight my lovely readers. Thank you all so much. Maybe shoot me a review over what you thought of the ending or the whole story overall?**

**xx Tana xx**


End file.
